Won't You, Save Me?
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Harry's young, and no matter how many people are along side him some things can't chase the feeling of alone away. That was until he was given Abbrellya Wayne. How will he handle this new found relationship, how can she help Harry Potter when people who've known him all his life can't? [Rated: MA. A/U YEAR 7. OC. Pre-War/War. REVAMP/REWRITE.]
1. I Don't Need A Bloody Babysitter!

**A/N:** Revamp and rewriting of a story I posted years ago called Save Me. This one will run smoother and have more substance. Starts at 7th year, alternative universe to the Golden Trio not going back, Dumbledore is alive still. Story is going to change from the one I originally posted but not the overall idea of it, just adding more content and altering a few minute details and things that may/may not have happened.

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story, introduction of an OC character and new species.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did Draco'd drink afternoon tea with Potter & Co.

 _"You got me insane for your love. But, I wouldn't change. No, I wouldn't change this love."_ \- Chains (Remix), Nick Jonas ft. Jhene Aiko.

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape stared in silence, it was almost like the two of them were having a quiet conversation until the girl next to Snape shifted rather irritably and impatiently, Dumbledore looked away from Snape to the girl and his eyes traced the gold on the side of her face, before he sighed deeply, "Severus, he isn't going to like this."

"There isn't much of an option, is there?" Snape asked, lifting an eyebrow and glancing at the girl next to him, "it's going to be okay Abbrellya."

Abbrellya and Snape shared a look then Snape turned to the right, walking over to the wall and leaning his shoulder against it. She sighed shaking her head, "I don't see the use in telling him." Abbrellya had the desire to put this off for more than one reason, first being she didn't want to distress the boy any more than he already was and second she was scared he would hate her.

"The point is, Miss Wayne, that he is going to be suspicious of someone following him around like you will be doing and I know, I get it. It will just be instinct and all but still, even as beautiful and breathtaking as you are… He should be suspicious." Dumbledore spoke honestly, and he looked back at Snape before snapping his fingers a House Elf appearing right before them, "tell Professor McGonagall to join us with Harry Potter."

"Just know I am not prepared for this," she said with a slow growl on edge as the elf disappeared from their sight.

"Noted," Snape crossed his arms and looked at her with a quirked brow.

Abbrellya glared at him, "I dare you." Her voice hissed between the three of them filling any and all excess space in the room before she turned and stalked towards the back of the room where she found more than a few odds and ends tucked away on the shelves.

"Dare you to what?" Dumbledore was asking as he watched her small frame step away, she had just appeared much bigger than 5'4" less than a second ago.

Snape sighed, and turned back to the headmaster, "upset Potter," he answered before turning to the door when the sound of the spiraling staircase started.

Abbrellya sucked in her breath nervously and pressed up against the bookshelf she was standing next to. The light was dim where she was and she planned on staying as still and quiet as she could, to keep herself in check. She hadn't seen the boy in over five years and even then it was at a glance. It had been a feeling almost too much for her to bear and she had just about lost her control when she watched a chubby boy smacking him, that was when Severus had decided it was best if she was kept away from him so she wasn't tempted by anything. So all she had for the past five years was his mind.

The spiral staircase went quiet, then the door was opened and an older woman walked in, assumingly the person Dumbledore had called upon, McGonagall, and trailing her was the boy they were speaking of Harry James Potter.

Abbrellya couldn't help herself as she let out a slow gasp when she saw him. He was far from a boy anymore it seemed, he was taller than she had thought he would be. He looked like his father in more ways than one but not exclusively. His hair was shaggier than James' had been, and his body was a bit more muscular than James' had been. He was length and long limbs with muscle across his chest and shoulders.

She had been told of the meetings, but still to actually experience it was something else. Her body was on fire, burning with desire to actually speak to him, burning with an unwavering desire to see the man head on. A desire that was only going to grow, Abbrellya was quivering in the back of the room trying to keep the beast inside of her down, _look at him_ was being snarled at herself from inside of her mind.

Abbrellya pushed into his mind, to try and gauge his feelings almost wishing she hadn't now, but she was greedy she wanted all of Harry. He was angry for being dragged from his friends and he was curious as to what Dumbledore could already want from him. "Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted him holding his arms out in what was probably supposed to be a welcoming manner, Abbrellya watched curiously when Harry gave a short nod to the headmaster, "please sit," he added with a motion towards one of the empty chairs in front of the desk.

"Harry, we have some news for you." Dumbledore started, pausing again after a moment in a way that was honestly driving Abbrellya crazy it was all she could do not to jump on the boy. She _needed_ to see his face. She gripped the edge of the table that was sitting towards the back of the room, staring at Dumbledore just trying to get him to speed up. To talk more. To just introduce her, the table bowed under the force of her grip and she felt the edge start to meld to her grasp.

Snape looked over at her frowning, upset that she was in such pain and stepped forward seeming to take over the meeting, "I would be introducing the matter this year," he explained while looking at the boy, "Potter, you might know about them but I highly doubt you do unless you have done some advanced reading over the summer as instructed?"

"Little," Harry admitted, this was the first time he spoke since he entered the room and it was almost too much for Abbrellya to handle she leaned against the table heavily, shutting her eyes as his voice ran through her head effectively taking over every ounce of space in there.

The table gave a creak and then it was gone, disappeared under the weight and pressure she was pushing down on it with. It clamored to the floor and Abbrellya was right on top of it, but she didn't even notice, ' _little,'_ was echoing around her mind, that was until a pair of searing hands were picking her up. _He's. Touching. Me._ The being inside of her mind hissed in a way that made Abbrellya's eyes flash open. Her eyes met with his, before they flashed to his mouth, he was speaking but she wasn't sure to what was being said at all, the voice inside her head urging her to kiss him. _I bet he taste like perfection, kiss him,_ her tongue darted out across her lips watching his move and she leaned forward slowly her lips slightly parted and she pressed them firmly against his mouth.

Harry froze, his hands gripped her arms and he stared wide-eyed and scared as her lips pressed to his. _What the fuck?_ He thought, quite unsure of himself as he remained still he could hear a groan from behind him in a tone that seemed to resemble Snape, a laugh from Dumbledore and he knew the 'tsk' sound was most surely from McGonagall. He had pulled his head back to detach her from him but when he did she only followed.

"Abbrellya!" Snape snapped in a voice that Harry feared but the girl, _Abbrellya?_ didn't even seem to hear her hands pushed through Harry's hair and the boy's eyes widened further in shock then he saw Snape in his view, he was sitting helpless and shocked as he shared a pleading look with his Professor. "Abbrellya stop!" Snape's voice was loud and harsh and his hand came down and wrapped around her throat squeezing as he yanked her back.

Abbrellya's lips stopped moving then her hands dropped, anger coursing through her body and making her shake when she felt herself being drug away from the other, _I need more._ She thought bitterly, opening her eyes and looking around at the three professors in anger before she could even register the hand around her throat she took in the way Dumbledore was laughing, McGonagall was frowning and Harry was staring.

He blinked rapidly; his hands were still pressed to her that was until Snape snapped at him too, "get your hands off of her, Potter." That seemed to make Abbrellya really come to, because she let out a snarl at Snape and before they knew it she was on her feet, with her own hand wrapped around his throat and pushing him into the wall that had been behind them. "Abbrellya focus," Snape urged and Harry could hear the worry that was laced through his words, "I got a drink for you, okay? Albus?"

Harry stood and stepped back, watching curiously as Dumbledore exclaimed an 'oh!' and rushed over to his bar, pouring a drink and then to Snape and Abbrellya, "right here, Miss Wayne."

Her body was relaxing and she finally let Snape go and took the drink Dumbledore offered to her, taking a sip of the whiskey before downing the whole thing and thrusting the empty glass back at Dumbledore, "I'm sorry," she said wiping her mouth and looked around at the mess.

"Nothing that magic can't fix," Dumbledore answered and stepped back, waving his wand to put everything in place.

Abbrellya stood still, her back to Harry practically feeling his eyes roaming over her, as she looked up at her mentor, "I am sorry Severus."

Snape was rubbing his throat with one hand and adjusting his robes with the other, "it's okay, I know." He answered and let out a shaky breath, "I should have been better prepared."

"Wh-what is going on?" Harry asked after a second still watching the girl he saw the way she shook, her body quivered after he spoke and he watched as Severus turned her around, his hand on her arm.

"Potter, you have a guardian. Meet Abbrellya Wayne."

Harry looked at her, she was just barely meeting his eyes and even then she kept looking away, "uh..?"

Abbrellya's right hand was gripping her left arm so hard the skin was going white underneath, she wanted to scream, _I need more_ was hissed in her mind, and before she knew it she was taking a step towards Harry who was backing away which caused Abbrellya to freeze, turning her head to the side as she looked at him curiously. "A what?" Harry spoke backing up and putting distance between the two, which hurt Abbrellya way more than she was ever going to let show.

"A guardian, I take it you haven't done extra reading," Snape sighed a bit irritated, "she is bound to you, and she is here to protect you - should you accept her. No need to make a hasty decision, there is time, but Albus wanted to tell you so you were aware where she came from and why she will be following you around."

"Following me around?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed at that insight, "I don't need a bloody babysitter!"

"Harry!" McGonagall exclaimed, "language," she added the chide and gave a nervous look at the girl almost as if checking it was okay to say that.

Abbrellya hadn't even looked away from Harry to really notice what was being said, "she isn't exactly a babysitter," Snape tried, "she is here to… protect you."

"I don't need someone to protect me," he protested and Abbrellya took a step back with a small gasp, maybe she wasn't able to keep the pain all locked away.

"Harry," Dumbledore said hurriedly and stepped around his desk to Harry, "don't say things like that, ok? Just," he took a shaky breath and looked at Abbrellya nervously. She was standing in the middle of the room, halfway to Harry and clutching her chest. "Look, we're not asking you to make a decision right now we are just asking you to hear us out, okay?"

Harry watched the girl confused, the look on her face made his heart hurt and he wanted to do anything to take the pain away, which he didn't understand that feeling at all but he nodded and allowed Dumbledore to direct him to a chair, "explain it to me, please?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, right at Abbrellya. Snape stepped forward again opening his mouth but Harry interrupted him with a head shake, "no, _her_."

Abbrellya took a step forward, the confidence of her inner being seeping through when Harry called upon her the way he just had and she gave a rather prideful look at Snape with a smirk, "I am here to protect you, Harry Potter, and keep you safe." She started, speaking softly when she stood near him, "but there is more than that I am bound to you." She admitted, and felt a small blush creep over her skin as she said that her eyes taking him in and she couldn't help but let a thought or two slip into her mind about him, her and a bedroom.

"Bound?"

"It's part of me being your guardian" she answered, "I… I can produce offspring for you, they'll be strong. They'll be wonderful."

Harry cleared his throat, looking around at his Professors embarrassed at what she said. He hadn't even thought about children and he bloody well didn't want to think about children and her while he was sitting in front of his Professors. "Is that why you kissed me?" He asked awkwardly and Abbrellya couldn't answer her mind solely focusing on Harry's lip at just the mention of kissing.

Harry glanced at Snape now, who nodded, "she doesn't have a one track mind, but meetings can be extremely overwhelming for her inner being. Everything about her is for you, Potter, she is here for you and you alone and this type of thing doesn't make you different so much... many people are bound to guardians. More than you would think, some accept and some don't."

"What would happen if I don't accept?"

Snape frowned just at the thought, sighing, "If you don't accept her as a guardian she would eventually die from the pain of it, as you saw just a few moments ago her clutching her chest just at you saying you didn't need to be protected? It would be a feeling like that, times 10. It'd be like having a heart attack and suffering through it until eventually you go crazy or die." Severus gave a shrug, "the bounding... well, I mean she would leave, only be there when you were in need of help, to be protected or if you called upon her."

McGonagall frowned at Severus, "that doesn't mean you _have_ to do anything crazy, Harry, you don't have to choose to uh... _mate_ with her and complete the bond or anything like that. You're only 17 after all that is a huge choice that you will live with the rest of your life, because when and if you make that choice to mate and complete the bond that is a choice you can't back out of. You can give it a lot of thought before you make the decision, the accepting is simply you saying you take someone to protect you."

Harry nodded his understanding and took a moment thinking all of this over while he sat back, he could feel Abbrellya staring at him almost like she was memorizing everything about him he felt uneasy as her dark gray eyes met his.

"I have a book you can borrow, Harry," Dumbledore stood up walking over to one of his bookcases, "you can read it and think it over, like I said there is no rush. This book is one of the only written works about an indepth look at her kind, it was written by a one bound to a guardian. It will be really helpful." Dumbledore explained and reached up taking the book off the shelf before offering it to Harry.

"Thank you Professor," he smiled and Abbrellya smiled to at the sight of his smile, leaning towards him slightly, that was until Snape put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her before he was all but chucked across the room a snarl erupted from Abbrelya as she glared at him only Harry's voice called to her through her rage, "professors," Harry asked straightening himself, "I have one question that I need to ask you three." Harry watched Abbrellya as he spoke she dropped Severus back on his feet and turned around to face him as if nothing had happened, "she is…powerful?" Harry asked uncertainly as he watched her, standing before him.

Minerva spoke this time, her hand on Harry's shoulder, "the most powerful type of being our world has."

* * *

"Are you reading?" Ron asked, looking at Harry in shock.

He had barely touched any of his food and was pouring over the book, leaning against the table. "Ever thought of trying it out?" Harry snapped at Ron, annoyed his best friend was interrupting him just as Hermione had not even 2 minutes ago.

"I haven't seen him this interested in a book since.. Oh, that was just last year." Ron mused, sighing as he looked at his girlfriend, "that was a bloody long year."

Harry's head snapped up suddenly and he looked over to the Slytherin table, _speaking of last year..._ He was shocked to see her sitting at the Slytherin table, and of course she was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. Harry stared across the Hall curious if she fit in there or if that was the place she was at because she seemed to be under Snape's wing.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione demanded and before Harry could look at her, he heard the question, "who is she?"

Harry looked away from Hermione and Ron back towards her, "her name is Abbrellya Wayne." He answered wishing he could just look away, but instead all he could do was think about that kiss as abrupt and awkward it had been, it was the best kiss he had ever had and though he felt like that wasn't saying too much seeing as he had only been with two people in his lifetime, Cho and.. Ginny.

Harry blanched at the thought, _Ginny..._ How had he forgotten her? The two had started dating over the summer, deciding to give it a chance during some point not quite sure when it was decided as much as it just kinda happened after last years flirting and times they had snuck around. He heard Hermione talking again as he looked down, not really paying attention only catching a few bits to know it was about their classes, his thoughts on Ginny now. He had no idea what to do, or what to even think about the matter at hand. Abbrellya, his _guardian_... he tasted the word slowly, not quite sure what to think of it, or how it sounded. Was he completely crazy? The girl was rather perfect, granted the blonde hair was a bit of a put-off but, still she was stunning.

What was he supposed to do, just break it off with Ginny and fall into the world of Abbrellya? Was that really what was expected of him? Harry sighed, he needed to read the book. He also really needed to talk to Hermione and ask her what she knew, because he had a feeling with as popular the being, the _guardian_ , seemed to be it was bound to be a bountiful knowledge.

"Honestly, probably for the better," Harry jerked up looking at Ginny just now noticing she had sat down next to him, "it's not like these two pay attention to anything."

"'EY!" Ron hollered jokingly then grimaced at Harry when Ginny pressed a kiss to his cheek. Harry looked away awkwardly not at all sure what to say or do, and he looked across the Hall, meeting _her_ grey eyes. He watched her standing up from the table bending to say goodbye to Malfoy it seemed, her eyes never leaving Harry's and then she was heading straight towards him.

Harry dropped his eyes, not sure he was ready for any of this. He just wanted to escape, _why me_? He thought bitterly, taking a sip of his tea, which spilled from his hand the moment she said his name, "Harry Potter."

Harry watched her pointing to the seat on the bench directly in front of him, her eyes had yet to leave his. Not even a glance to the others around her, him - them. "H-hey!" Harry spoke way too loud, and started to stand while brushing the spilled tea off his shirt.

Abbrellya slid into her seat with a small wave, "you're fine, sit."

Harry did as she said, throwing himself right back down. He could feel the red of his face, his nervousness was taking over his body, "hi."

"Hi," she answered, smiling at him softly. She was much more calm and collected now, she had had a few drinks and was under control having acquainted herself with him upstairs she was able to calm herself now, the over bearing shock of him not near as bad.

Harry sat like a statue wanting anything for this to be over with, then he felt a jab in his ribs from Hermione and he looked at her wincing slightly, 'who?' she mouthed at him and Harry looked around the table finally remembering them fully, "oh!" He exclaimed, causing Abbrellya to jump and she glanced around where he just had and watched as she seemed to really just realize there were other people around.

He blinked at that, a piece of Snape's explanation came to him _everything about her is for you, Potter, she is here for you and you alone_. He watched as the meaning of that seemed to really sink in for him, _she really doesn't care about anyone else?_ He heard a loud throat clear from Hermione and yelped another, "oh!" before looking at everyone again, "right, uh, Abbrellya Wayne these are my best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He introduced them and watched as she turned almost mechanically towards Ron.

"Hi, Ron, I am Abbrellya." She offered her hand to him and then Hermione. "Hermione, I'm Abbrellya."

"Next to you is Neville Longbottom, he is a good friend as well," Harry explained with a small smile then he turned to his right, "and this is Ginny Weasley..." Ginny looked at Harry, almost pointedly and the awkwardness was practically hanging in the air as Harry looked away from Ginny to Abbrellya again, "she's my uh, girlfriend." He spoke much quieter than he had a few moments ago and watched nervously as Abbrellya turned to Ginny, not quite sure what was going to happen.

Abbrellya's smile never fell, she held out her arm, "Abbrellya, as you've heard," and took the red heads hand in her own with a shake of it.

"Hey Abbrellya," Ginny smiled a rather forced smile looking from Harry to Abbrellya, that was going to be a fight later.

"So, uh, Abbrellya... Are you a new student or..?" Neville asked looking away from the strange handshake happening in front of him, and picked up his fork to take a bite of dinner.

Abbrellya turned towards Neville, looking him over as she sat with a straight back, "I am a professor's aide."

"Oh? Which subject?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Potions and Defense, it seems I will be helping Severus."

"Snape isn't teaching Potions this year, though?" Ron asked, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth, "is he?"

"An advanced class, the other guy didn't want to teach the 7 years this year." She shrugged while turning her attention back to Harry, easing into his mind she was beyond curious what he was not only feeling but thinking. As she eased into his thoughts she was bombarded with nerves, and then she focused on his thoughts rather than his feelings to keep herself in check. He was trying to piece his situation together, and trying to figure out how to get around telling his friends about anything.

"So, do you know Harry?" Ginny asked, Abbrellya heard the question through Harry's mind and pulled back giving a short blink before turning to the ginger.

"I mean, who doesn't?"

Ginny didn't seem at all pleased with her answer and narrowed her eyes, "how?"

"We just met," Abbrellya answered, "a few hours ago or so, up in Dumbledore's office."

"And?"

"And?" Abbrellya asked, less than interested in a pointless battle of 'property' she already knew she would win. She didn't need to do this, to have this conversation with the child.

Harry cleared his throat, all but jumping to his feet as he started to stand, "Abbrellya can I talk to you?"

Abbrellya stood, moving much more gracefully than Harry and walked away from the table without a single word as she walked down the aisle between the tables, Harry didn't say anything else and hurried down to catch up with her when he did he nodded towards the outside leading the way out having a feeling she would be following. He had a feeling she would follow him anywhere.

When they stepped into the setting sun Harry glanced up at the sky, smiling slightly.

"You favor evening?"

Harry looked at her, shoving his left hand into his pocket with a small blush, "yeah," he nodded while gripping the book in his right hand as they walked, "I haven't ever had anyone pay that sort of attention to me, before, it will take me awhile to get used to it."

Abbrellya raised an eyebrow, "you have so much to learn young Potter," she spoke softly while they walked, "you are one of the most watched beings around the wizarding world, you are the boy-who-lived."

"They watch me, but you Abbrellya, you know me," he whispered and he knew it sounded like the first time he had made sense while talking to her.

Abbrellya tilted her head, smiling, "I do know you. More than you would think, I am sure," she sat on a bench and crossed her legs, Harry couldn't help but enjoy the way she seemed to place herself, enjoying the fluidity of her movements. "Would you like to join me?"

He nodded and all but slammed down onto the bench his nerves at an all time high, "I was wondering if you minded if I asked you a few questions?" He started and sat the book on the bench between them, "I haven't had the chance to read this yet, but I would like to talk with you about just some of the questions I have thought of..."

Abbrellya looked at the book he sat down then back at him, "of course you can ask me anything, any time."

Harry nodded and leaned back against the back of the bench, "when did you come to Earth? I only got about 15 pages in and just know that your uh... _race_ I guess is how to say it, uh live for a really long time?"

She chuckled, and pulled a rather puzzled look at me, "that is a first, for first questions among us guardians... we share notes." She added when Harry looked at her with a lifted brow, "the most common question my fellow kind is usually asked is about the sleeping together and/or furthering the relationship just from us protecting them." Abbrellya smiled and Harry felt lost as he watched her smile, wanting nothing more to stare at it forever. _Stop_ , Harry hushed himself and looked down at his legs embarrassed that he even thought that. "I have been alive for almost 300 years, I moved to Earth permanently almost 19 years ago."

Harry looked at her again, "you're 300 years old?"

"I am," Abbrellya chuckled looking at the boy with a small smile, "what else do you want to know?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I am in a relationship, Abbrellya."

"I noticed, Severus hadn't told me about that."

"Is it... ok?"

 _No!_ Echoed in her mind, but Abbrellya sat straight backed and stone faced, "of course Harry, I can't tell you how to live."

"Does it hurt you?"

Abbrellya looked down, not sure if she should be honest because she didn't want to drive him, "well," she paused and looked up deciding honest was the best bet, "yeah, it does hurt. But it is bearable."

"Can you explain it to me?"

She shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through her hair, "I crave you, Harry, everything about you and everything you can give me. My body longs for yours, my body needs yours. I need to touch you, I am honestly fighting the urge right now to run my fingers through your hair, to touch your lips, to let my hands roam over your body." She swallowed roughly, "you smell enticing and that kiss hours ago? My lips are still burning from the kiss, my arms feel like your hands are still gripping them. Your eyes looking at me makes my body shake, when you talk everything else falls away.

"You being in a relationship makes my heartache, I am jealous of her even as you are sitting here with me all I can feel is jealousy and I wish I didn't, but I do." Abbrellya placed her hand over her heart as she turned to look at him, "but I refuse to ask you for anything other than what you want to give you are in a relationship with her Harry and that is all there is to it."

Harry's frown was deep and he looked at her properly, "I am so sorry Abbrellya, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault," she shook her head, "I am not sure if that book will tell you much about the relationships, uh it is mostly private. But there are things my being does, and will want to do to be what you want."

Harry lifted a brow in question, "what do you mean?"

"You like darker hair?"

Harry blushed with a nod, "y-yes."

"My hair is already darkening, you can't see it with your eyes but I can see it and feel it, it is almost a whole shade of blonde darker than it was this morning when we met. If I were to stop fighting my being down it would happen much faster, I would smell like spearmint, too. Not over powering but like a mist of perfume, or another scent that is lingering in my mind is the hearth of a fireplace it seems." Harry felt his blush grow and his eyes widened, "those are comforting scents to you, you don't much care for make-up, though you do like the idea of me in dark colors, dresses and heels..."

She stopped and chuckled, "it's not your fault for having preferences, Harry. Everyone does, I am just expressing that my being knows these things and she wants to be _exactly_ what you want so you will pick her. I don't think it is fair, I mean if you weren't already invested in a relationship I wouldn't have a problem warping into who you would desire so I would have, _perhaps_ an unfair advantage, but an advantage none the less of you not even noticing another girl."

"I wouldn't call it invested," Harry muttered, crossing his arms with a frown, "I mean I like her, it is just more of an obligation."

"An, obligation?"

"She's a really good friend and we were together over the summer, we at least tried I should say." Harry groaned, glancing at her, "I like her, I mean, uh it's just..."

"Familiar?"

"Familiar."

Abbrellya smiled, "well maybe I won't mind letting a few of those characteristics take over."

"Is it who you want to be?"

Abbrellya started, shocked at the question, "I don't think that way."

"Would you, for me?"

She cleared her throat, _I would do anything for you,_ "what do you want, exactly?"

"Push me away, and tell me what you want."

"About myself?"

"Yeah, this whole thing."

"I've had freedom before," she told him, "before you, two hundred and eighty years of freedom almost. I don't need to push you away to tell you what exactly I desire."

"Then?"

"I desire to build a big house, and have 12 babies, and a husband that loves me." She sighed, watching him closely, "I would like to not have the absolute worry of being left for someone else so I desire to mate you, I would like to die... To know I'll die, I should say. But not painfully, so I desire _you_ being mine. I desire you being my husband, and you helping me take care of the children, you and me building the big house.

"I would like long hair, almost obnoxiously long and dark brown and rich in color, and the most expensive clothing to adorn my body. I want horseback riding, and star watching, and world traveling and swimming with the dolphins and sharks and climbing the tallest mountains, I want the things I draw to be hung in museums." Abbreally's smile faded and she cleared her throat closing her eyes, "I want to be more than just Harry Potter's guardian."

Harry sucked in his breath, that was what he was waiting for and while he knew he shouldn't he felt disappointed as she said it. A huge part of him was already adjusting and liking the idea of her in his life - forever. A huge part was wanting her to stay, to want to be there so a huge part of him was disappointed when she said this wasn't what she wanted, exactly. He was her pick because without him she would die, and Harry wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be chosen because he was all _she_ wanted, not the being. Not the _thing._

Abbrellya watched his face falling, confused at what he was upset about but before she could probe his mind and find out he spoke, "you don't have to be my guardian, I mean..." he shrugged, "I could let you go."

She felt a pain close to the white hot feeling of fire, rip through her body and she shook her head, "I can't tell you how to choose, but that's not what I meant." She gasped out, speaking through clenched teeth as the pain of his words subsided. "I meant I want to be your companion, not just your guardian."

Harry blinked, his eyes going wide, "my companion?"

"Your partner," she nodded, "forget the mating stuff, the guardian stuff, and just be yours."

"Like, a relationship?

"Yes, that's what _I_ want. I want to get to know you, be your friend.. build into it. Suri, though, she wants nothing more than to seal the bond." Abbrellya shook her head, "I want more than that."

"Suri is?"

"The being, the guardian."

Harry looked up at the sky the pink of the sunset fading and he noticed a few stars, "I need to have a conversation with my friends. You, uh, you'll join me won't you?"

"I'll be with you until you tell me to leave."

Harry stood, watching as she did as well and grabbed the book off the bench before the two headed inside, "I uh, I can't just break up with her y'know.."

"I'll fight for you, it's fine. I have time." Abbrellya smiled, following him.

"I have a feeling she may dump me, actually."

"Good.."

Harry chuckled, pulling the door to the castle open, "I am going to tell her that we are going to put a pause on things as I have a lot to think over and to ease your pain."

She stopped walking and placed her hand on his arm stopping him, a tingle rocked through her body, "You, Harry Potter, are full of so much emotion. It will be your downfall." She spoke quietly and dropped her hand, her face shading to serious, " _our_ downfall."

* * *

"Everything okay Harry?" Ron asked once he took a seat at the table, Abbrellya had suggested taking a table in the library and had been waiting for them to join her. Harry had stood at the head of the table, waiting for everyone to take a seat he had pulled Hermione, Ginny and Ron down to the library.

Ginny glared at Abbrellya, "what is she doing here?"

Hermione glanced over at the girl, she was standing up and leaning against the frame of a bookcase and looking at Harry once again her eyes never moving away from him, Hermione had seen the gold on her skin at dinner but hadn't thought about it so much until she looked at them right now.

The realization set in hard, Harry was staring at Hermione the two seemingly having a conversation with their eyes then she glanced over at Ginny with a small frown and a sad sigh, she knew Harry wasn't happy with their relationship and she knew Ginny was beyond happy.

Hermione also knew that there was no way Harry would be in a happy relationship unless he got rid of Abbrellya, or accepted her. Nothing would be okay for him, life or love... without her. Not anymore.

Harry gave a small, nervous fidget and he let out a low sigh. "Ginny, uhm, I know this should probably be done a little different but I'm not sure how else to handle this," he looked at Ron and then Hermione again, before finally to Ginny, "Abbrellya is a uh... guardian."

Ron blinked and looked to the girl, he felt a bit of happiness course through him. He was happy for his best friend, he was happy that Harry was going to be given someone to watch over him but on the other hand he felt sad for Ginny. He knew what this meant.

"And?" Ginny asked, her face already falling and she looked at Harry rather pointedly, almost glaring. "What does that have to do with us?"

Hermione frowned, she had honestly expected better from Ginny. She knew the girl would be hurt but it wasn't like it was his fault, either, sometimes these things just happen, "well, she is bound to me, after all."

"And?" Ginny snapped, "it's not like you have to choose her! You just met her!"

Ron sat back and let out a blow of air, and looked over to Hermione with a frown, "I know," Harry answered urgently, "I'm not, I am just giving us a break, a pause, and we will see how things go."

"Harry!" Hermione chided in shock, "that's not fair to her."

"Yeah, what she said."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny, "no, Gins, it's not fair to Abbrellya." Ginny blinked, staring with wide eyes, "I am sorry Ginny but Abbrellya is _made_ for Harry, ok? And Harry deserves to be happy, and you know as well as I do that she will be able to give him all of that."

Ginny furiously wiped her tears away and looked back at Harry who frowned slightly, "I need time to think, okay? I need time to fully focus on this," Harry swallowed roughly and slipped into the chair at the head of the table, "I don't want to hurt you Ginny, you know that, you're one of my best friends. You're like a sister."

Ginny gasped, and Harry blinked shocked he said that. He hadn't realized where that was going, or that he was going to say that it had just slipped out. "A sister?"

"I..."

Ron cleared his throat and turned to Ginny as he realized he had been wrong about their relationship after all, "you know it isn't Harry's fault, Ginny."

"I hate you," Ginny gritted her teeth and pushed away from the table stomping away from the four of them.

Harry slumped defeated against the table, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to say sister."

"It's how you feel don't apologize for that."

"What did you mean it's not my fault, by the way?"

Ron furrowed his brow and gave Harry a look, "I mean you're like... She's made for you, mate, she is who you'll want because that is kinda their thing. Even without all the extra bits, you're going to be drawn to her.. To her _soul_."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Abbrellya, who looked away from him for the first time since they entered the library, "why didn't you tell me that?" Abbrellya cringed, she could feel his anger, "that would have explained things a bit more."

"I didn't want to scare you," Abbrellya spoke in a soft, quiet tone.

Hermione scooted forward in her chair and placed a hand on Harry's arm, "she was trying to be fair, Harry, you were technically in a relationship with someone else it was nice of her to be as relaxed as she has been." Harry sighed, he knew that but he still would have liked to have known that this pull he already felt wasn't him being crazy but because it felt right, "basically the more time you spend together, Harry, the harder it will be for you to want to be push her away because you'll find that who she is, is exactly what you need and want."

"I know, she can uh.. Warp herself to my wants and desires and stuff."

"Oh, her being can yeah. They're two separate beings though, there is Abbrellya and there is..." Hermione looked up, "what's her name?"

"Suri."

"Suri," Hermione gave a soft smile before looking back at Harry, "Suri can make herself what you want to initiate the bond, but who Abbrellya is just who you'll like and after a few days you'll really be able to see the difference between Abbrellya and who Suri is especially when she is being stubborn and pushing her way out."

"Is that what the book is?" Ron asked after a moment, nodding towards it.

"Yeah, Dumbledore gave it to me and told I would be able to understand things better," Harry shrugged.

"You have any questions you know you can ask me, anytime," Hermione added and pushed back, glancing down at her watch, "it almost time for curfew. Abbrellya are you going to be staying in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"I have my own chambers," she shook her head.

"I figured," Hermione smiled and stood up, the boys following her lead.

"Are they nice?"

"They are, I haven't had time to decorate them. I can do that tonight."

"You don't sleep?"

"Well," Abbrellya looked away as she walked between Harry and Hermione, "we can sleep but it is hard to find sleep without our uh, person."

"How long have you been awake?"

Abbrellya shrugged, "I slept a few days ago for a while."

Harry frowned deeply, "would you like me to... stay with you?"

"Eventually, yes." Abbrellya smiled, "there are two rooms, a bathroom, a small study area and a sitting room in the chambers, plus a few other things so plenty of room for you if you ever decide you want to stay."

"I will start tomorrow," he said with a nod.

"Careful Harry," Ron started, with a chuckle.

Harry shot a glare at Ron, and frowned as he realized they were headed towards the Gryffindor Tower not really wanting their night to be over already he turned to Abbrellya about to talk when she spoke first with a playful smile, "until tomorrow Harry Potter." She pressed her lips to his forehead, then gave a smile to Ron and Hermione before turning and heading towards the part of the castle that held her own chambers.

Harry looked after her before following Hermione and Ron up to the Gryffindor Common, he hung around for only a little bit before climbing up the stairs with the book, wanting to get as much read as he could before he fell asleep, he settled on to his bed and opened the book turning to the page he had left off on.

It was a short book and most of it was filled with experiences that had seemed to really stick out to the author. Meeting his guardian was one, the first time they made love was another, also among the list of memorable nights was their wedding, the birth of their one and only child, a few of their more heated arguments. Harry flipped through those parts not all too interested in his experiences as much as he was interested in just learning about her facts for now.

Then he came across a section that seemed promising, and settled into his bed to read.

 _Guardians_

 _They really are a captivating creature, they wear the mark of gold that seem to permanently scar their skin. The mark travels down one whole side of their body, usually only seen when the light hits them just right and that is what sets them apart from any other being in the world, their mark._

 _They have 3 forms, the most commonly used form is their human._

 _In their human form they have heightened senses (sight, hearing and smell). This is their slowest form, but their most magically powerful form and are still faster than the average human._

 _The second form, is what they call their hybrid form - a mix between their human and their being._

 _While in their hybrid form the inner being is acting and talking through their human body. Their senses are even more heightened, their magic is stronger but it is more of a burst of magic rather than a sustainable type of fighting. In this form they are leagues above humans in speed, and are very authoritative._

 _They undergo a physical change in this form, their teeth elongate, their pupils grow and take up most of their eyes and their hands shift to talon like weapons, with a set of light s_

 _wings coming out of their shoulders._

 _The third and final form is the full form, referred to as the inner being._

 _The inner being is the embodiment of the guardian's actual power, it is the manifestation of their power. An aura is emitted when they change and the brightness of the color generally shows what type of being they are. My guardian has a bright white aura and she is very kind, caring and sweet. Some have been known to have a "good" aura while their human form is terrible, but no encounter is recorded of it being the other way around._

 _A good way to differentiate their inner being from the body is to think of it as a soul, a manifested soul that is present._

 _While they are the inner being everything for them is much more extreme, their senses and their appearance. They are insanely quick, their reflexes are often described as "reacting before the enemy thought." they can also see, smell and hear everything in their vicinity up to 1,000 miles._

 _Their bodies almost triple in size, they become taller, their arms longer with talons for hands, their eyes piercing, like a hawk, their nose pointed, like a wolf, their ears long and sharp, like a cat, and their body is covered in a mess of shiny scales and usually white feathers. They move much faster, effortlessly but their magic power diminishes because it isn't something they use in that form as much as they use their speed and strength._

 _There are only a handful of accounted events that have involved the guardians and even fewer bystanders that have lived to account the sight of the inner beings._

 _When they do come to Earth it is for mating purposes, almost exclusively, though there is much more about the guardians. They are bound to humans, growing protective over their mate to the point that often times even the smallest of instance will set them over the edge. In turn this has caused the guardian race to diminish because people fear what they can do to their friends, family and loved ones._

 _The guardian race used to coincide with wizards and witches but at the cost of many lives, they were relocated to another world where they live primarily and can only live on Earth or come to Earth with the vouch of a host - someone who houses them, teaches them of the world and Earth and helps to control and satiate them until they can come in contact with their mate._

 _The host and guardian relationship is almost like a form of boundment, until they are in contact with the one they are actually bound to._

Harry blinked and sat the book down, frowning slightly and making a mental note to ask Abbrellya if that meant Severus and her had been together in more than just a friendly manner or if it was referring to the way she relies on him to keep calm and together, like in Dumbledore's office.

Harry flipped through the next couple of pages, scanning over a few more encounters and he earmarked a page that he saw was about meeting others of their race, coming towards the end of the book he stopped at a page labeled, _abilities and extra information._ He scanned through reading the bullet points most of it was stuff he had learned from talking, but he was shocked by a few bits of information one being, _when the bond is completed by mating the guardians become even more attuned to their them and desire them much more, almost greedily._ He had thought it would the opposite, and a few things said about hobbies made him curious what it was that Abbrellya invested her time into learn and do.

"Done reading?" Ron asked, peering down at Harry who was closing the book up as he thought over what he had just read.

"Yeah," he tucked the book under his pillow and laid back looking over at his best friend, "we okay?"

"Honestly, probably better than we were this afternoon. I love you man, but I really hated seeing you with Ginny." Ron laughed and Harry chuckled pulling the covers up around him. "You gonna start staying with her, for real?"

"Yeah, I think so. It would be easier for her, y'know and if I decide to work it out.. Then it would be an easy transition."

Ron laughed and walked over to his bed sitting on the side as he started taking his shoes off, "I mean it is kinda like you already have."

Harry smiled to himself, looking up at the canopy of the bed, "I don't want to be all rushed and rushing into it, honestly."

"I understand that, I am just saying.. Don't pretend you're not going to be with her or anything, just be honest and say you're taking your time."

"Yeah," Harry blushed and was glad he wasn't looking at his friend.

"She is pretty hot, you got to admit, her hair is a bit too blonde but she is pretty hot."

Harry laughed, "she told me she could feel it changing already to what I want it to be, I guess we'll see tomorrow the amount it has changed."

"What color?"

"Dark, I guess. I like darker hair and she said that it was leagues different in color so I mean, we will see." Harry shrugged and pulled his glasses off before laying them on the bedside table next to his wand and rolling over to go to sleep.


	2. So, I Brushed My Hair

**A/N:** N/a.

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did I have a feeling Harry would be a bit more attractive.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror feeling a bit of nerves as he pulled the comb through his unruly shaggy hair that always seemed to fall over the right side of his head and hid his scar. This was the first time he had brushed his hair in a _long_ time, he had even added a spurt of cologne and made sure his socks matched, Harry sat the comb down and looked over his choice of clothing in the mirror feeling extra happy he allowed Hermione to talk him into buying a new wardrobe for school this year instead of forcing himself into Dudley's ratty old hand-me-downs. He hadn't honestly cared and had just bought whatever she said but now the thought of himself standing next to Abbrellya and just looking plain and ugly was enough to make him elated he looked a _little_ handsome, he thought.

Ron poked his head in, "c'mon mate I'm star- oh Merlin!" Ron started with a teasing smile on his lips, "Harry, you've got yourself an honest crush, don't ya mate?"

Harry blushed and shook his hair out before giving himself one last fleeting look and letting his eyes scan over the shirt, it was a little tighter than he had thought. He didn't realize he had grown some muscle over the years from quidditch, being hidden under those big hand-me-downs really had altered the image of himself. He jerked his Gryffindor sweater off his bed and shoved his book bag over his shoulder before taking off after Ron who had practically sprinted out of the room with a burst of laughter obviously looking for anyone to tell.

"Oh come off it!" Harry yelped as he hurried after Ron who was hurrying to the Great Hall looking for anyone of their friends and at this rate he would settle for a damn acquaintance just anyone to laugh at Harry with him. "Ron," Harry said in a warning tone as he caught up with Ron near the doors and saw him pulling Seamus' arm.

Seamus turned around with Ron the two of them grinning from ear to ear, making Harry blush, "I didn' believe it was true but look at that blush, I'd say Harry Potter _does_ have a crush."

Harry narrowed his eyes and punched Ron in the arm which received a push in return and Harry stumbled backwards colliding with another body and falling back on top of them, Harry was apologizing and trying to stand when he felt himself being roughly pushed and the voice of Draco Malfoy met his ears, "get off you bloody klutz."

Harry groaned and ignored him, not wanting to start a fight the first days back and he stood to receive a snicker from Ron and another push when Harry glared at him as they walked through the doors, this time Harry was expecting it and righted himself with a step back, still bumping into another person behind them; which turned out to be Crabbe who dumbly yelled, "oi!" Harry moved to duck from the next shove that was coming from the bigger guy but never felt it hearing a, "what the fu-?!" come flying out of his mouth instead and Harry was moved away just as quick.

When he focused he found Abbrellya standing before him shaking and a low growl was coming from inside her. Crabbe was lying about ten feet away on his side looking shocked, Harry watched as Draco looked down at his friend and stepped over him continuing on his way giving Abbrellya a small nod and smile. Harry turned to her to see she hadn't even noticed as she was glaring and hissing at Crabbe still, he looked around to see a few other students had stopped at the doors since they were holding up the entrance and trying to get a look at what was going on, Harry reached out out of instinct and wrapped his fingers around her slender wrist, "Abbrellya," he started watching her closely.

He could visibly see her relaxing, the snarl she had growing deflated and her body stopped shaking but her worrying wasn't over, she turned around to look at him as soon as he touched her arm, "Harry," she breathed out subtly pulling her arm out of his grasp as she looked him over obviously checking for marks or cuts or bruises or anything that would indicate he was hurt.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Harry answered in what was meant to be a reassuring way, "it was just a misunderstanding," he shrugged and picked up his bag and sweater off the floor turning towards the table Ron already having head over. Abbrellya gave a stiff nod and her eyes darted over the Slytherin table glaring then jumped when she felt Harry nudged her arm softly, "breakfast?"

Abbrellya nodded and took a small step away, "you look great, Harry," she said after a minute and he looked over his shoulder to see her eyes still scanning his outfit, his body. He didn't say anything and slid onto the bench, Abbrellya slid in next to him.

"Good morning guys," Neville called joining them at the table and taking his seat, "I was scared I was going to be late, Harry took _ages_ in the bathroom."

Harry looked at Neville with a groan, "I did not."

"You did, I was scared I was going to be bloody late."

Ron howled with laughter and Seamus looked over at that, "looking good Harry."

Harry groaned louder and looked down the table, "oh piss off Finnigan."

"What is going on?" Hermione asked while looking at her laughing boyfriend with a raised brow.

"Harry had to get all dolled up this morning," Ron managed through his laughter and mouthful of food while pointing his fork at Harry, "brushed his hair and everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "maybe you should give it a shot sometime, Ronald."

Ron stopped laughing not finding that funny at all, "oh c'mon 'Mione, aren't you used to my rugged good looks by now?"

"Rugged?" She asked with scoff, "hardly rugged, more like sloppy."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, glancing at Abbrellya who was just smiling at Harry, "so I brushed my hair this morning."

"I had heard," she chuckled and then as if to ask him about her hair she ran a hand through her now light brown hair, "it is still changing, I can feel it, it's also longer too."

"It looks great," Harry nodded, and he really thought it did, he noticed a dusting of freckles over her cheek now that the blonde hair seemed to have made seem washed out then he reached out and pushed his hand through her hair to look at the left side of her face, and sure enough in the light he saw a gold mark that was trailing down her face, and neck and disappeared under the almost black dress she was wearing.

Abbrellya was sitting very still and nervously flicked her eyes away from his, "uhm?"

"I was looking for the mark, I read the book last night." He explained dropping her hair before he turned to the food, and started making his plate. "You don't eat?"

"Oh!" Abbrellya gave a short nod and reached out taking food like Harry was, "what else did you find out in the book?"

"About the 3 forms you have, about the differences between you and your inner being, and about the aura your inner being produces." Harry answered and piled the food into a sandwich, pressing down on the toast and lifting it off the plate, "I wanted to ask you about your host, I assume it is Snape?"

"Yeah," Abbrellya nodded and watched him as he took a bite.

"Aren't you eating?" Harry asked again, confused as she hadn't taken a bite at all, Abbrellya started and picked up the fork taking a too big forkful and shoving it into her mouth, "did you two have a relationship?" Abbrellya, still chewing, just shook her head no. "In the book they had mentioned that the host and guardian relationship was similar to the ones you are bounded with, so I was wondering which part."

Abbrellya forced herself to swallow, grimacing slightly then she looked at him, "we're just connected and they help us feel calm when things are too intense, just like a friend to turn to."

"That's what I figured," Harry nodded and took another bite of his sandwich, Abbrellya watched him closely the way he ate and watched his tongue sliding along his bottom lip when he reached for his drink. She tried copying him, taking a smaller bite and putting it in her mouth chewing until she felt it was mushed up and swallowed then licked her lips and took a drink.

This was new to her, Severus hadn't ever questioned her not eating because he knew her kind didn't eat but of course Harry wouldn't and if this made him feel better then she would eat. Alcohol was the only thing that she had found that really altered her kind, and it really just pushed their inner being down and let them have better control. A few of the other guardians would tell of other food that they were able to enjoy the taste of at least, but Abbrellya hadn't ever come across any yet.

She took another small bite and looked up, listening to Harry and Ron bicker about his outfit when she heard someone whisper Harry's name. She looked over at the table across from them to see two girls staring and giggling at him, "I didn't know Potter had arms like that."

"Arms? Look at his chest."

Abbrellya blinked and looked at Harry abruptly, her fork falling from her hand and her eyes scanned his body. The shirt was rather body hugging, she swept the area and saw a few Gryffindor's staring at him as well, talking quietly but she could hear it all. It seemed the school had just been introduced to how attractive Harry really was.

"Abbrellya, you okay?" Hermione asked from in front of her and Abbrellya blinked trying to focus, she hadn't realized she was shaking until Hermione asked.

She could feel Harry reach for her and jerked back from him, scooting down the bench slightly not really having enough time to focus on his feelings being hurt. Her inner being was practically begging to be let out, all she could think about was his chest, his arms, his neck, his hair... And how much she wanted to rip everyone's eyes out. "Abbrellya?" Harry asked, the hurt lacing his voice as his hand fell to the bench and he stared at her. Abbrellya glanced down at the table and stood quickly, moving much too fast for anyone to follow her until after she was done, she was standing back from the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she snapped, her fist clenched as she looked towards the door she leaned forward grabbing his Gryffindor sweater off the floor and thrusted it at him, "and put your shirt on." She was gone almost the moment Harry wrapped his fingers around it and was nowhere to be seen.

"Put my shirt on?" Harry was asking and he turned to look back at his friends.

Ron snickered shaking his head, "seems your attempt to look better is working," he said with a nod towards the table behind them.

Hermione smiled playfully, "she was jealous everyone is talking about you," she whispered, "and that probably made her want to.. Y'know, _finish the bond_ even more so that they wouldn't have a chance."

"Why wouldn't she just say that?" Harry asked with a frown but he sat back slightly and hurried to pull his sweater on before turning back to his food.

Hermione shrugged, "I'd say probably because she doesn't want to force you into anything, I read a bit about guardian's last night in History of Magic, they only had a few pages I'll need to find a different book." She sighed in annoyance before continuing, "they have two different people in there body, basically."

"I know, I read too," Harry interrupted her, "their inner being and themselves, from what I am gathering though... Abbrellya is completely different than her inner being, I read that most of the time they are similar and not so different. She is an enigma."

Hermione nodded, "that is what I was going to say..."

"Is she in classes with us?" Neville asked curiously, "or just the Snape classes?"

"I imagine just the Snape classes," Harry shrugged.

"It's weird she is doing that," Hermione chimed in, "usually they can't stand to be apart from their bounded until the bond is formed because it brings them closer to their thoughts, and feelings so they'll know they are safe while they are away and can be there within a moments notice should they need to be."

"I mean, I think she is trying to give me time to adjust," Harry frowned, "I am going to be staying in her chambers, I don't want this harder on her then it already is."

Hermione chuckled, "that's really sweet, I am sure she will like that." Harry felt himself blush and looked down noticing she hadn't eaten much, he grabbed a biscuit and wrapped it in a napkin to give it to her when they went to class, they had double defense to start off the school year, and better yet? It was with the Slytherin's.

He had noticed most of his classes were shared with the Slytherin's this year, which he figured was because the classes were smaller since it was more specialized courses for what they wanted to take and do after school.

"You're lucky Harry," Neville interrupted his thought as he stood, "a few in my family had a guardian as their partner, they always said there is no better love than that of a guardian." Neville shrugged, walking next to him, "I always kinda hoped for one, because let's face it not too many people are knocking on my door."

Harry gave a tight smile, and his thoughts flashed back to Neville having took Ginny to the ball during 4th year, "I am sure there are plenty of girls interested in you Neville, don't worry about that."

Neville shrugged and gave a wave, he was heading to Herbology now and the trio was on their way to Defense. Harry's eyes immediately found her, she was standing at the front of the room with her shoulder pressed against the stone wall and closed eyes, they flashed open the moment Harry walked into the room and found his

It was almost as if she was checking on him to make sure he was okay, she looked him over then she smiled at him. Harry sat his book bag down at a seat and then hurried up to her, "hey, I know you left the Hall in a hurry but I brought you a biscuit so you could have something to eat."

"Oh," Abbrellya stared at the napkin wrapped food and took it from him, "thank you so much, Harry, that was really thoughtful."

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to make sure you had something to eat, I'm not sure what the uh... thing with the inner being is like, y'know. Not sure if it exhausts you or anything."

Abbrellya nodded, she felt a pang of emotion course through her body and she cleared her throat, "thank you." Harry nodded and hurried back to his seat, sitting down as Snape entered the room.

He came marching to the front of the class, looking down his nose at everyone in the front row and made his way to the back of the room with his eyes, "you all should have done the assigned summer reading?" He waved his wand and a set of papers flew off the desk and started placing themselves at each seat, three pages a seat. "We'll quiz you on it." Abbrellya chuckled as a resounded groan rang through the class and sat down at the desk that was added for her and opened the napkin pulling at a few pieces of the biscuit.

* * *

"Shouldn't we wait for her?" Hermione asked curiously as she followed Harry down the same corridor Abbrellya had went down last night after they parted their separate ways.

"Well, she wasn't in the Hall for dinner," Harry shrugged.

"We don't even know which would be her chambers, mate," Ron looked up and down the hallway in question, before turning back to Harry who was looking at the paintings on the wall, clearly there were rooms tucked away behind them by the size. Harry looked at a rather dark picture, stopping his walk.

"This one," he nodded and peered into the picture, "I can just tell."

Hermione looked at the picture as well, "there is no one here."

Harry looked around the rest of the corridor and shook his head, "this is the one."

"Oh! I have visitors!" A voice called and Ron looked around curious which adjoining painting was talking and then they saw a man coming into view. He was long, not just tall, his hair was jet black and straight falling past his shoulders and he moved in a sweeping motion. He looked real rather than like a painting, his eyes were a light grey color and his skin was so pale it was almost white. "Sorry about that, we were recounting tales."

"We?" Hermione asked and looked down the corridor again.

"Yes, inside, the lady of the house so to speak," he explained, "now how can I help you?"

"We're looking for Abbrellya, can you let her know we are here?"

"And who should I tell her is here?"

"Harry Potter," Harry answered and looked up at him with a quirked brow.

"Harry Potter is it?" The painting ask and smiled a wide smile, peering at him, "I'll be right back." He left just as quick as he had come and Harry looked at Hermione with a lifted brow.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione as well.

"I am not sure, I haven't seen him anywhere before."

Before anything else was said the painting was swung open and Abbrellya came into view, "Harry?"

"Hey," he stepped forward, "I was coming by, I told you I would be staying with you from now on if that was okay?"

"Oh! I thought you would be coming after dinner," she stepped back and waved them inside.

"Dinner is going on now," Ron said with a chuckle, "but don't worry we brought the food here!"

Abbrellya laughed quietly as she led them into the chambers, "I had fallen asleep, and woke up when Salazar called for me. You just happened to beat me here before I was able to leave."

"Salazar, as in... Slytherin?" Harry asked curiously and looked up at the painting of an empty potions room that sat over the fireplace, the man in question standing there.

"The one and only," the painting spoke with a smile.

Ron grimaced and turned his head away, receiving a rather hard jab by Hermione, "he has the most fascinating tales of the world, he has been rather great to learn from." Abbrellya spoke to Harry, ignoring the other two completely.

"Is he?" Harry asked and was almost curious what exactly he was telling her.

"I see you're a Gryffindor, Harry?"

"I am, was almost a Slytherin, had a small fight with the hat over that." Harry laughed, feeling awkward now that he had said that and the painting chuckled in return.

"Yes, it seems a few people think bad of the house. I honestly can't know what my mind did after I was painted, I used to not be that way." Harry looked at him, curiously studying him and the painting turned leaving the room without another word leaving the four alone.

"We brought food," Harry said once the silence seemed to drag on, and he looked around spotting the table Hermione sat the plates down and Ron the juice as Harry placed the food then he tapped his wand against the food and watched as it came back to size and showed them a feast.

The three sat down and Abbrellya slid into the chair across from Harry, "after we eat I'll show you the place, it's small but it is quite nice." She explained and watched as Ron and Harry piled food on their plate, Hermione was grabbing smaller amounts and much less.

Abbrellya was conflicted and copied Hermione this time, thinking that was a better option since she didn't even tend to eat it would be easier to pretend with small amounts. She took a small piece of ham, realizing after this morning that she disliked the meat a lot it seemed, the bite of biscuit she tried wasn't horrible to taste and she wasn't sure what that meant exactly for what she liked.

She sat quietly, staring at the food and pushing it around with her fork more than she was eating it and listened in on their conversation about the classes there were taking, Ron and Harry were in all the same classes, Hermione's schedule only altered a few times because of a few extra classes she had opted for.

Abbrellya became hyper aware of Harry the moment he let out the low moan, her head snapped up not even realizing the three had changed subjects and were now enjoying some dessert. Harry licked the spoon he had obviously just taken the bite from and sighed, "I missed the custard, no offence to your mom Ron but she doesn't make very good custard."

Ron laughed and Abbrellya watched as he took a big scoop of the custard, and looked at Harry in amusement as he took another bite and closed his eyes. Ron's reaction was close to the same, and she noticed Hermione shaking her head but smiling as she ate her own custard, not losing herself in it quite like the boys had.

"'Mione can you make good custard?"

"I've never made it before but I am sure I will manage to figure it out."

"Oh you better, or this is over."

Harry laughed at that, tossing his head back and when he righted himself his eyes met Abbrellya's, "you here that Abbrellya, better than sex."

Hermione flushed and reached out smacking Harry's arm, "Ron and I have ne-."

"Oh please," Harry rolled his eyes, "we're best mates, 'Mione."

Abbrellya had followed Hermione's hand closely as it came back to her lap and she looked at up at the flushed face of the girl, before turning to Ron who was smiling happily and shoving another spoonful into his mouth, "Harry, leave the girl alone."

Harry looked at her with a smile, and got another spoonful, "would you like to try some Abbrellya?"

Abbrellya looked down and shook her head, "I'm okay. All full. Are you all done? I can show you the rest of the place now." She added standing and using her wand to get rid of the plates and leftover food without waiting for an answer.

"I suppose we are," Ron said a bit disgruntled but dropped it when Harry glared at him, and they stood with Abbrellya.

Abbrellya couldn't help but clap excitedly, as she turned around to face them, "I decorated the place last night," she explained smiling, "as you can see that was a small dining area I guess. I hadn't been quite sure what the table was for, now I know. Anyway, here is the study area mostly for you I assume, Harry," she explained as the oval room would turn into an area of study there was a desk, two bookshelves, along with a chair to the side, "and your friends, of course."

Then the oval room turned back into the sitting room that was placed with a divan pressed up against the wall furthest from the fireplace, two arm chairs and a sofa were spread out around the fireplace with a dark wood table in the middle, and on the right side of the over sized fireplace was a chaise lounge, "the sitting room, I expanded it a bit because I know you have a lot of friends and I want to make sure everyone is included for you." She explained and stepped over to a door sliding it open to show them a bathroom, "and here is the bathing room as you can see." Inside was a walk in tub much like the ones in the 5th floor prefects bathroom only a bit smaller in size, a double sink with a huge vanity.

"Our beds are upstairs," she explained sliding the door closed and stepped up on the stairs behind the fireplace that would lead them up the bedrooms, it was a spiral staircase and after one and a half turn they were on the second floor that was as big as the bottom. "Yours, Harry, has a protective ward around it." She said and nodded towards the door, "I can't even open the door without getting zapped, so I haven't been able to redecorate in there. I can anytime you'd like, or... you can of course."

"Why is there a ward around it?" Ron asked peering over at the door.

Abbrellya looked away, as if she was going to ignore the question, "to protect Harry and give him a break should he need one, I can enter if he ask me too." Then she nodded towards the open room they were standing in. There was a completely over sized bed in the middle of the room, with a rather dramatic canopy covering it, along with what looked like Christmas lights littering the back wall that was bare otherwise to the left was a huge chest of drawers, and an open walk in closet.

Harry smiled, "it's a lovely set of chambers, I like them!"

"Th-thanks," she smiled a bit nervous, and looked away from the three again starting when Hermione suggested going back down stairs.

They all took their seats in front of the fireplace, which Abbrellya lit, and she sat quietly as she heard a tale being started about a dragon or something that Harry seemed to have faced. Of course Abbrellya knew the story, she had practically gone crazy during their 4th year wanting to be here to save her Harry but she wasn't able to. She tuned it out, rather obviously but the three didn't seem to mind as they were now talking to Salazar, well Hermione and Harry were. Ron was grumbling at the fact they were talking to him.

Abbrellya was staring at Harry, who had sat in the chaise, laying back with his arms tucked behind his head. He had gotten warm from the fire and pulled his sweater off, and Abbrellya was doing little to conceal the fact she was admiring his body. Her inner being rather enjoying the sight and Abbrellya didn't intend to keep her down.

 _I bet he taste as good as he thinks that custard did..._

 _Did you hear him moan?_

 _That was honestly perfection. And that shirt, it leaves little left to the imagination... I had no idea the boy filled out so much, covered he looks as lanky and long as James had been but without that sweater on he's all sorts of toned and sculpted._

 _Oh, him and that tongue on his lips.. I swear the boy spends 70% of his time licking his lips._

 _Just get up and go lick his lips, Abbrellya. Just doooooooo it._

 _NO!_ Abbrellya answered herself, shifting slightly as she realized she had been scooting towards the edge of her chair to stand she focused in long enough to get a feel that no one else seemed to notice and heard Salazar talking about a prank him and Godric had pulled at one point, in their younger years.

Abbrellya leaned back in the chair, shutting her eyes and laying her cheek against the side of the chair. She felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, she was warm, she was comfortable, Harry was on her mind, his laugh sounding in the room along with his voice and the way he smelled seemed to be everywhere...

Harry heard a muffled noise and looked up glancing across the room, where Abbrellya had been sleeping the muffled cry sounding from her again and he started to stand. She was clutching the side of the chair roughly, her face was tight and pained and right hand was stretching out across her leg as if she was looking for someone.

"She okay?" Ron asked a bit of worry in his voice and he looked over too. The three had been doing some classwork while she slept.

Harry shrugged and looked back uncertainly, Hermione chimed in this time while holding open a book, "she is dreaming of Harry, probably."

"Why does her face look like that then?"

Hermione looked up, "either a bad dream or her inner being is forcing her to dream of bad things."

"Wait they can do that?" Harry asked, speaking a bit louder than he intended as he shot straight up.

Hermione turned the book around as if to show Harry, "it says here that they often have those bad dreams when they sleep without their bounded, because it likes to taunt them."

"I really don't like her inner being," Harry frowned, "I'm going to wake her up." He closed the short distance between the two and crouched down nudging her softly, "Abbrellya?"

Abbrellya's hand reached across her lap, her face softening almost immediately as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist when he had nudged her. Harry felt a shot of electricity shoot through his arm and gasped, her hand holding him tightly and then he almost became overwhelmed with the scent of mint. It hit his nose and Harry took a short breath to suck it in, it was a rather specific scent and he noticed after a second it really died down it was just present - _like a perfume._

He could pick out the scent of eucalyptus as well as the mint, and she was right it was his absolute favorite. He sat there for a second watching as she slept, drinking in the scent and liking it far too much then gave his hand a small tug releasing it from her grip but she followed and leaned forward towards him and started awake, their eyes met and Harry blushed bright red when she let out the startled gasp.

"Harry," she whispered, her fingers tightened slightly and she pulled him forward catching him as he almost fell into her lap and her lips found his. Her eyes fluttered close as she held him upright, her lips moving against his, sliding her tongue against his bottom lip as if she was begging for an entrance. Harry had thought he was ready for this kiss though it still caught him off guard that she just kissed him without any hint at it, he responded letting his lips open and she slipped between them with her tongue.

 _Oh Merlin, she can kiss,_ he thought and wishing he hadn't thought of Ginny but he couldn't help it; and when he did he thought of Ron and remembered they were still in the room. Harry pulled back abruptly, not even realizing her hand had weaved through his hair. She jerked forward with him and from the speed he had jerked back he fell onto his back Abbrellya against his torso and she looked down at him.

She blinked a few times looking down at him, then she was gone. Harry laid there trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes laying his head back. His whole body felt like a jolt of electricity had shook through it, his torso was tingling where she had been pressed against him through his shirt, his arms were tingling where she had gripped along with his scalp and his lips were practically buzzing.

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes rolling over to sit up. It almost felt like his lips were bleeding, he ran his fingers over them and pulled it back to check it and make sure there was in fact, no blood. "Merlin," Harry sighed and walked back to the chaise lounge, taking his seat again, "she kisses like it is the last thing she will ever do."

"I think you'll find she does that for a lot of things," Hermione chuckled, "I was just reading about that."

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning he peeked out to see she wasn't in her room nor did it seemed to be slept in, he frowned to himself and went to get his clothing before hurrying down the stairs to take a bath, he had woke far too early but he couldn't sleep anymore.

He stepped into the front room and found Abbrellya sitting at the table with a bottle of alcohol and another item he couldn't quite make out, "Harry!" She gasped and he watched her look from her watch to him again, "it's early."

"I couldn't sleep," Harry admitted and suddenly wished he had put on a shirt instead of coming out in just his boxers, "I was worried about you."

"Me?" She asked and was looking far too amused, "what are you doing?"

"I was going to take a bath."

"Mm," her eyes scanned over his body once more before she turned back to the table and Harry took it that he was free to leave and started towards the bathroom, "I'm sorry for last night, Harry."

"Hm?" Harry asked stopping at the door and looking over his shoulder to see she was staring at him once again.

"I am still getting used to it, but I will do better."

"I rather enjoyed it," Harry spoke without thinking then his red face turned back to the door, "I uh, like anytime."

Abbrellya chuckled when he retreated into the bathroom, she looked down at her watch again it was just barely 4 in the morning, she gave a sigh and snapped her fingers - something Severus had told her about, and a house elf appeared, "good morning," she smiled at the small creature.

"Good morning, Miss, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could get Harry some breakfast? He seems to have woke much too early and I know he will be hungry."

"Of course!" The elf nodded and was gone without another word, Abbrellya picked up her bottle of whiskey and hurried up to her own room to put it away, when she was in her closet she changed into a different outfit. Settling on a dark red, turtleneck dress and a pair of black strappy high heels. She looked in the full bodied mirror and ran a hand through her dark brown almost black hair it was done changing now and she noticed it made her skin seem more full as she stared at herself, the gold lining her body seemed to stand out more. She turned back towards the stairs when she heard Harry talking to someone below and started down to see who. Harry was standing in the middle of the common area with the fire now lit and tucking his black tank top into his khaki pants.

Abbrellya admired him from behind, with a raised brow until Harry turned around offering a rather breathless smile, "Abbrellya," he said almost relieved, "I thought you had left again."

"No, I'm here," she smiled in returned and nodded towards the table, "I ordered breakfast, are you hungry?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch," she answered, watching him walk from the fireplace to the table. He took a seat next to the one she had previously been sitting in and reached for a pancake but stopped and picked up the papers still on table.

Abbrellya joined him, sitting in the same seat and watched as he picked up the papers flushing slightly. "These are amazing," Harry spoke, sitting back as he sifted through the drawings, "I mean honestly, absolutely amazing."

"They're just doodles," she said rather dryly, wishing she had thought to put them away.

"Do you draw often?"

"A lot," she nodded, and felt herself grow even more nervous as he came to her newest drawing. It was rather unfinished and she looked down and away as he sat quietly, staring at the drawing of himself. She picked up the fork and put a pancake on her plate, like he was reaching for and cut off a small piece taking a bite and chewing it carefully.

Last night after she left she had asked Severus about eating and what she was supposed to do to appease Harry's concern without telling him she didn't actually need to eat because she felt like that would bother him more than her just eating a little.

Harry's face suddenly grew red and he sat the drawings down, his picture face up as he filled his plate with a stack of pancakes. "They're really good, Abbrellya."

"Thank you Harry." She watched him curiously as he piled his pancakes, grabbing a handful of chocolate chips and adding to the top of the hot pancakes, before getting a dollop of whipped butter as well.

"Don't like sweets?" Harry asked after a second and his first bite.

"What?"

"Last night you didn't eat any custard, today you're just eating a plain pancake I was just curious." Harry said and cut off another piece, taking a bite with a grin and his eyes closed happily.

Abbrellya furrowed her brow in dismay at the idea that still she wasn't good enough, and looked across the table along with pancakes, there were eggs and sausage and a few bowls of miscellaneous items like the chocolate chips, the whipped butter, there was also strawberries, whipped cream, apricots, cinnamon apple topping, multiple flavored syrups and molasses.

"What do you like on yours?" She asked closing her eyes to take a sniff out of a dark syrup, and grimacing as she pulled back.

"You don't eat, do you?" Harry asked suddenly, putting his fork down as he watched her.

"I..." She looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "I can, I just don't need to," Harry stared, frowning, "I can tell it is really important to you, so I am just trying to find anything that taste even remotely good."

"You could have just told me," Harry said softly, and reached across the small distance, Abbrellya pulled back slightly from his hand and Harry froze.

"I am just trying to make you comfortable," she said eyeing his hand before letting out a small, strangled sigh and leaning towards him. Harry's hand made quick work, cupping her cheek and his fingers intertwined through her hair. "I want to try these things for you, okay?" She tried to continue talking like this wasn't driving her absolutely mad, like Suri wasn't screaming for _more_ inside her head.

"I am always comfortable when I am with you."

Abbrellya closed her eyes, taking slow breaths and then she felt his breath on her cheek and her own breath hitched, before her lips were covered in his own. She stayed still, much like Harry had the first time she kissed him.

Harry was a little rougher than her, not as flawless and he pulled her closer standing from his seat and leaning down to kiss her better. She started to pull back, but Harry just gave her hair a small tug and moved his mouth against hers almost as if he was trying to force her opens. Abbrellya's mouth opened for him and she froze able to taste something overwhelmingly sweet.

She jerked her head back and was pressed against the wall, leaving Harry standing and leaning down as if she was still there and he was still kissing her. "Abbrellya?"

She took a steady breath, "you taste like... I don't know, nothing I've ever taste before."

Harry blinked, blushing and he looked down confused then his eyes found the plate and pointed at the pancakes, "uhm.. Chocolate I would say."

Abbrellya was back at his side within half a second and she reached out pushing her finger against the melted chocolate before sticking it in her mouth, her eyes going wide as she tasted the overwhelming sweetness of it. "I like sweet stuff," she whispered at him, and looked back at the table, sticking her finger in the molasses and licking it, she pulled a face before sitting down in the chair she had left. He chuckled and took his seat again, watching as she pilled her pancake with each sweet topping she liked, after she tried a bit of each one.

* * *

Harry settled against the back of the couch, slouching a bit and he had his legs kicked out on the coffee table reading over another book he had picked up from the library after classes. He hadn't seen Abbrellya since their morning and he was getting anxious, all but jumping to his feet when he heard the opening of the door. He gripped the book tighter and only glanced over when he smelt the mouth watering mint that seemed to be joining her almost regularly now, it was there all morning - not that he minded at all. He enjoyed it a lot.

"Harry," she smiled her perfect, breathless smile.

"Hi," he closed his book, starting to get up but she was faster than him and sat next to him.

"You're not happy, why?"

"What?"

"You're face, you are irritated?"

He blushed looking down, "I uhm... it wasn't that, I was getting anxious." He admitted in a quiet voice, "I haven't seen you since this morning when I left for classes." Then he held up the book, "it tells me it is supposed to bother you more than it bothers me, but you seem to hardly be phased."

"I watch you all day," she said with a small laugh, "I am made for stealth you just don't notice me."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "oh."

"I can join you for lunch if you would like, I didn't want to be too pushy." She said with a shrug, "I've been trying to give you your space."

"I've noticed that," Harry grimaced, then he sat back against the couch again.

"You don't have class work tonight?"

"No, I am all caught up."

"Aren't you tired?"

"A bit," he admitted, "but I want to eat dinner first."

"I can order you food," she said raising her hand.

Harry grabbed her hand, "no, no, it's okay. I'll have dinner with my friends."

Abbrellya nodded and looked down at their intertwined fingers curious if he could feel the tingles she did, "we'll have dinner in the Great Hall then." She glanced up at the clock, noticing they had about an hour and a half before they could go, "Harry, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course, any time."

"There are somethings I need to tell you, well ask you..." She trailed off, "I can't tell you what to do, of course you know this, but I think you should know that I am not a the biggest fan of Dumbledore." She started with a frown, "I think he is spiteful, he uses you and you deserve better than that. With that being said, he is going to pass you some very useful information soon, and ask something of you that I don't agree with.

"I want to tell you no, that you're not going to do it. But I know it is your choice, I just want you to take into consideration my thought on the matter." Abbrellya spoke slowly, avoiding his gaze.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait for him to tell you," she glanced at him then away again, "also I want you to be aware that Ginny has now decided to try for you, she is apparently over the initial shock of it and she wants to try and find a way to win you over."

Harry almost groaned out loud and bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, he was watching Abbrellya closely who was wearing easily the most annoyed expression he had ever seen. "Oh."

"I won't interfere, I just want you to know."

"Why won't you?"

"Because, you may choose her." She shuddered, closing her eyes and taking a slow breath, "and I won't force myself upon you at all."

Harry did groan at that, and Abbrellya looked at him in concern which was cut off quickly when Harry laid his head back with a frown and she eased into his mind, _fucking Ginny. I don't want to even think about Ginny._ Abbrellya pulled back and gave his hand a squeeze, "I'll do well to remind you why I'm better, each time she does something though."

Harry chuckled and looked at her, "will you?"

"Yes, I very much will."

Harry leaned forward and Abbrellya pulled back abruptly, "that's not a very good start." Harry muttered, letting her hand fall and he turned away frowning.

"You don't understand the struggle," she sighed, "us alone, you there as if you're just begging me to do something stupid."

Harry's brow furrowed, "I already know it is you I want, without or without the rest. I just want you."

"Careful," she warned and was across the room before Harry could even register she had moved. He groaned in response and picked up the book again focusing on the words, doing an effective job to ignore her now - something he learned from the books was their kryptonite.

Abbrellya gave a sigh, and stepped away up the stairs to her room.


	3. Get A Leash On Your Pet

**A/N:** I know the story had changed drastically but the overall idea is almost the same so I think I am going to take down the original so it doesn't ruin anything someone new to the story might read. Hope you're enjoying! We're meeting Suri next chapter!

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did Hermione might tell Harry to shut up.

 _"Talk about another man that you've been talkin' to just to see if I'll get mad and I'll fight for you... But that's not me."_ \- Unhinged, Nick Jonas.

* * *

Abbrellya sat with a clenched fist, staring down at the table. This was the third day in a row that Harry not only ignored her but openly flirted with Ginny right in front of her and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Hermione stared at her from under her lashes; Abbrellya could feel the look and glanced up at the girl who gave a nervous and sheepish smile when she was caught. Abbrellya did her best to return the smile but couldn't even fake it and Hermione frowned sadly looking down at her plate, listening as Ginny let out another giggle.

Ron was annoyed as well, and doing a piss poor job of hiding it. He let out an annoyed grunt and looked at Harry with a glare, "if you two don't stop, I'll kick both of your asses." He growled slamming his fist down on the table, Hermione and Harry looked at Abbrellya both scared she would freak out but instead Abbrellya stayed still, staring down at the wood of the table in front of her. And she only looked up when Harry made an annoyed noise of his own, her eyes traced his body in question, and as if she was recalling the last few seconds like it was a distant memory she blinked focusing on it rather than her own thoughts. "Oh," she mumbled, "uh..." she looked at Ron, then Hermione and then to Ginny. "Don't do that."

Harry scoffed, shaking his head and Ginny seemed to seize the moment fully by wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "it's okay, Harry, he won't ac- _tually_."

Abbrellya looked at her, watching, eyes traced Ginny's arm and she tensed. Her eyes were such a dark grey color they almost swallowed the pupil up and made them completely black. Almost. Her body was quivering, she was grinding her teeth, trying to keep the beast inside. Still. All she wanted was to leave. To run away. To be away. To not have to look this in the face anymore.

"Hey Abby," a new voice called from behind the table, Harry's head swirled around and found Draco Malfoy standing a few feet from the table his hands in his pockets and looking rather uncomfortable.

Abbrellya followed the sound of his voice, and looked at him in question. She felt a wave of hatred from Harry and knew her face was mocking that as she stared at him, unspeaking. Draco stood there and made a motion with his head as if asking her to join him, "yeah?"

His blonde hair glinted in the light, much like the way the gold of her skin did and he offered a hand towards her, "it looks like you could use some fresh air." He answered her question, turning a glare towards Harry.

Abbrellya looked at the hand, he was right. She could use some fresh air and a friend right about now, Draco was offering both but something was holding her back and that something was Harry Potter. Well, Harry and Suri. Suri was demanding Abbrellya kill Ginny _and_ demanding Abbrellya steer clear of Draco. Just as the way Harry's glare was demanding close to the same thing, she could feel it. But she stood anyway, her hand sliding through his without another look at the table and she walked with him in silence. Her body shaking, her face red and the tears already pricking at the corner of her eyes. When he glanced over seeing this he walked quicker, pulling her closer and slipped his arm around her shoulders as he lead the way out of the Great Hall.

Abbrellya fought Suri down all but blasting her into the darkest and deepest corners of her mind, keeping her away. She didn't need to deal with her inner being right now, she was dealing with herself. She wasn't wrong for wanting to leave or for leaving, why should she have to sit there and be tortured by the sight of them flirting, Ginny touching him and hugging him and more importantly - Harry letting her? Letting someone he saw like a... _sister_? He had ignored her existence for the past three days almost completely. How come she had to continue being there just to be shunned? How dare he treat her the way he was? Who was _he_ to be so damn awful to her? He asked her their very first day what she, Abbrellya, wanted and she told him partnership - this wasn't partnership, at all.

Draco stopped at an abandoned classroom and pulled her in shutting the door, once they were inside. Abbrellya fell to the floor in pain the tears coming down hard and fast, her body shaking and quivering as she crossed and clutched her arms, shaking her head violently. He stared, uncertain what to say or do - if he was honest - and timidly reached out putting a hand to her hair, stroking it softly as she cried.

At the table, Harry was staring towards the door with a look of pure disgust on his face. "What did you do?" Hermione demanded his attention, reaching across the table and jerking him by the chin to look at her, "what the fuck did you do Harry?"

Harry stared back in shock, frozen in his spot, numb to the feeling of Ginny tugging on him so tightly and he didn't answer his face shading shamefully. Ron was shaking his head in front of him, and Hermione was glaring.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny snapped, standing and smacking Hermione's arm. "All he is doing is choosing."

"He isn't, he is using you to make her... I don't know what, but whatever it is Harry it is wrong, you're toying with Ginny and you're causing Abbrellya extreme and serious pain." Hermione berated him, her voice all but growling as she lashed out.

"I.." Harry frowned deeply, not sure what to say but knowing she was right. It was all he was doing, all to make Abbrellya jealous and fight for him? Even though he knew it wasn't going to work that way, that she wouldn't fight for him because she didn't want to push him and that all it would do would cause her pain because Suri would be begging and fighting to get out and get ahold of him, to take over and persuade him. She would be having the biggest and toughest inner battle in the world and he was letting it happen.

"You don't deserve her, Harry, you don't deserve someone like her. Not at all." Hermione snapped angrily, shaking her head, "and I refuse to sit here and be part of this behavior, c'mon Ron." Hermione stood, Ron following close behind and the two were out of the Great Hall before Harry could even process what was happening.

* * *

Harry fielded a glare from Snape when he walked into the DADA classroom that was, now, a classroom for the Advanced Potions class. He turned, red faced, as if searching for Abbrellya. She hadn't been there that morning for their double Defense, nor had she been around since lunch on Saturday when she walked away with Draco. Harry hadn't seen her all night Saturday or all day Sunday. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to spend forever making it up to her, Hermione was right. _What was he doing?_

And, speaking of Ron and Hermione neither of them had talked to him either, since Saturday. Ron was ignoring and avoiding him, Hermione wasn't even trying it was just like she wasn't there, the two sat away from him all morning in the classes, sat in different seats at the meals and instead of joining him in his rooms they stayed in the Gryffindor commons. When Harry didn't find her in the classroom he did the next best thing. Walk up to the two seater table that Hermione and Ron were setting up their cauldrons at, "I'm absolute shit, and I'm sorry."

"About time," Hermione answered immediately and nodded to the stool the two had moved away. Harry brought it over, and started setting up his own stuff, "though I am still mad."

"I know," Harry answered sitting down on the stool, "where is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't been around at all," Harry frowned, "just gone, not in the chambers or anywhere."

"She has to be around," Hermione answered, openly scanning the room as she spoke then her face fell and she looked at Harry almost nervously, "you didn't like... _do_ anything with Ginny, did you?"

"Do anything? What?" Harry asked then he rose his eyebrows, "oh, no. No, I didn't."

"Thank God," Ron answered with a head shake.

"She has to be around, maybe she is just taking a step away." Hermione suggested maybe a little too hopeful. Harry frowned deeply, irritated with himself and fell silent as Snape started the lesson.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked suddenly when Harry started walking down the hallway towards Draco and his friends.

"I'll be right back," Harry answered hurrying away "Oi! Malfoy!" He called out towards the blonde who stopped and turned to look at him with a raised brow.

"What Potter?"

Harry stopped no more than a few feet from him, "where is she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, it's your guardian not mine." Draco spit moving to leave with an eye roll.

Harry shook his head, "no, Malfoy, I mean it. Where is she?"

"Potter, this is a you problem and I am not going to help you with it."

Harry took a step closer, closing this distance between them quickly and cutting off the blonde's ability to leave, "you're friends with her, right?" Draco just sneered at him, taking a step back, "I need to apologize."

"You need to learn how to be a better person _Saint Potter_ , now get out of my way before I make you."

Harry stared, and then as if an idea came to him he shook his head, "make me."

"What?" Draco asked, his composure cracking slightly as he raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Make me," Harry answered seriously, standing tall and in the way.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "I know what you're doing, and I'm not playing." He answered turning on his heel and leaving the way he had come, walking away from Harry towards Hermione and Ron who were waiting at the top of the hallway, "get a leash on your pet," he sneered as he passed.

* * *

The wind was blowing harder than usual, it was now Friday and it had been almost a week since he heard from or saw Abbrellya, he was getting worried but even more than that he felt like he was going mad. He needed her and she was gone, he hadn't slept in almost three days and only caught about 3 hours last night waking to pounding on the door from Ron because he had been running late for the Quidditch practice match.

He gripped his broom blinking tiredly, looking around the pitch. All he wanted was to find the snitch, and go back to his dorms. He had picked up four new books and needed to read. He needed to find a way to get her back.

"Watch out Harry!" Someone yelled and he wiped around, just in time, to dodge the quaffle as it came speeding at him.

He gripped the broom and flew higher up with a grumble. The wind was making his body shake, it was their first practice game and Harry was less than excited for it, his mind was else where and he was ready for the day to end.

"Focus Potter, or you'll end up dying. Prematurally." A Slytherin cackled as they passed and Harry glared after them, his eyes scanning the air. Slytherin was up 50 points and even if he caught the snitch they would still win, but he didn't care. He wanted done. Pulling his cloak tighter and deciding to do a lap moving slowly against the wind he took off flying leisurely above the game. It wasn't until 50 points more to Slytherin, and the start of a thunderstorm that he spotted the snitch. Slytherin up 70, now, he knew they were screwed but as long as the game was over he didn't care. He focused in, having cast a rain blocking charm on his new glasses, and took off towards it. Draco caught sight and followed.

"You're gonna lose anyway Potter broken heart to blame?" The blonde sneered through the rain when he approached, finding the snitch as well and focusing in.

Harry grunted, less than interested and pushed faster towards it. Draco matched his pace and when Harry reached towards it he went ramming up against Harry, who gripped tighter on his broom and flew down some still in hot pursuit, the idea of coming up in front of Draco from below. But, Draco was a far better quidditch player this year it seemed and anticipated that the moment Harry dropped, dropping as well with a smirk. Harry glared and pushed on, inching ahead of the other.

Draco gave a grunt, leaning forward with his arm outstretched but Harry was just as tall as Draco, his limbs just as long and with the advantage of him being slightly faster, he was further ahead still until the snitch gave a jolt, flying up with a circle like motion and Draco moved quicker than Harry this time matching it - Harry following him now.

Draco looked down and with a gleeful laugh his foot "slipped" making contact with the head of Harry's broom, throwing him off balance and tumbling down. Harry gripped for the broom as he did a somersault in the air, his broom flying out from under him heading one direction, Harry another. Dropping the some thousand feet at a speed much too fast to live towards the ground. "Ahhhh!" Harry screamed in a shock, a scream that could be heard over the storm. The game came to a stop, the stands silent as they stared only the teachers were scrambling to their feet, pulling their wands. But that all much slower than _her_.

Like an angel she came in, in a flash of bright white light. She came flying from somewhere hidden just as Hermione said, she was around. She moved so quick everyone, including Harry, thought it was lightening striking the boy as well. Just his luck, lightening killing him before the fall. He screamed in horror as the streak of light came right at him, thinking for sure he was dying. That this was it.

That was, until Abbrellya wrapped her arms around him pulling him at her but not at all slowing the speed. She moved so fast though all that had happened in the past two seconds was the broom flying one direction and Harry the other, simultaneously she had him wrapped in her warm, electrifying embrace. He was safe and sound, still the two were approaching the ground at the much too fast speed. He could smell mint, his face was pushed into her chest and he felt something wrap around him tightly, holding him against her in a way he couldn't move at all. Then he felt them both moving, her back towards the ground and him on top. But it wasn't until she spoke that he even realized it _was_ her.

"Shield," she whispered and he felt an intense heat covering him from the tip of his hair, to the bottom of his toes. He was wrapped in the heat, concealed. Everything else was muffled except the sound of her heart, her breathing, her scent, her warmth, her body wrapped around his. It was like a jolt of electricity was coursing through his body, his skin was on fire and his breathing ragged. He had touched her before, but not really _touched_ her. He hadn't felt her like this.

And, not even three seconds later he felt the impact. He wasn't hurt, he knew he wasn't going to be hurt he only felt the impact. They bounced, and sunk into the ground slightly before being jostled and thrown back. Harry only felt the pressure, her arms kept him locked in against her and safe. And after a still, silent second she unfolded her arms and moved the two much too quickly so they were standing. But Harry didn't let go, he couldn't. He couldn't risk losing her, he couldn't risk her vanishing.

"Are you okay, my Harry?" She asked over the screams, the yells, the panic. Yet her voice was all he could hear. Harry looked up at her, eyes wide and hands clutching. "Are you okay?" Abbreally's eyes were fading from complete blackness to her normal gray, and he watched her teeth shrinking in size, then he saw the light coming from her back diminish completely. _The hybrid form!_ Harry thought, feeling the sharpness of her hands pressed against his back slowly contracting as well.

Her eyes were scanning him and her, back to normal hands, were turning him and checking him. He buried his wet cheeks against her hair, nuzzling into her softly, taking a deep breath of her calming scent - the mint, his favorite. His arms held her tightly, ignoring the static he felt from touching her, his body was craving her in a way he never felt she couldn't leave him again.

"Harry, answer me!" She demanded in an urgent voice, and only then did he pull back turning his bright green eyes to her with a nod. "You're okay?"

"Yes." He answered verbally this time, he could feel the others approaching quickly, and he didn't want anyone else to. He just wanted to stay wrapped around her, forever.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione was yelling but he realized she wasn't the only one yelling his name, it seemed the whole school was. And then he was being ripped from her arms, and passed around but Harry didn't want that. He just wanted Abbreallya, he reached for her his arms outstretched, his hands making a gripping fist towards her - like a child.

No one went near her, she stood still, their eyes locked. Until he had to look away at the demand of Madam Pomfrey, and then Abbrellya was gone. "No." He whispered, looking back for her, "no."

* * *

"She was there and then she was gone!" He screamed at Ron and Hermione, the three were in his shared chambers that had been empty all week, excluding him, sitting by the fire. Well, Harry was angrily stomping and pacing, Hermione and Ron were nervously sitting on the couches.

"She'll be back, mate."

"When!?"

"You did kind of treat her bad, I am sure she will come back when she isn't hurt."

"They are sensitive creatures," Hermione added with a nod, agreeing with her boyfriend.

Harry groaned, "I didn't even get a chance to say sorry, I didn't even get a chance to apologize. I just..."

Hermione gave a small smile, "you just almost died and she saved your ass?"

Harry groaned loudly, a scream at the edge of his voice when he heard the doors to the chambers being opened starling him towards them, "Get. In." He heard growled, from a very non-Abbrellya voice but something told him it was hers. Harry moved forward, towards the voice and footsteps but froze when he saw Abbrellya jerking Draco Malfoy into view, Snape with a scowl and a smiling Dumbledore following.

Harry looked, bewildered, at the four - his face flushed as his brain caught up with what was happening, he was shaking his head before any of them could talk. _Oh no._ Okay, this was embarrassing. "Abbrellya," he whispered, pleading for this to not happen.

Abbrellya looked at him, rather passively, her pupils dilated and he knew then it was Suri. He knew then, this wasn't going to be brushed to the side like he hoped. "Harry Potter," she answered, the hand on Draco's shoulder tightened and the blonde flinched, she didn't look at anyone other than Harry. "He is here to apologize."

Harry looked up, down, left, right... away - anywhere but at Malfoy, but at any of them, "it's okay really." He muttered, shaking his flushed face, "don't worry."

Abbrellya blinked, confused as she felt his embarrassment. _Why would he be embarrassed?_ Suri sneered in their shared mind, _this boy had almost gotten my Harry killed!_

 _I told you..._ Abbrellya answered the sneer.

Draco was scowling, face flushed as well, looking at the ground. "Perhaps another time?" Snape suggested, trying to ease all of the tension but as he spoke and made a reach for Draco, Abbrellya's nostrils flared stopping him in his tracks.

"Another time?" She snapped and turned so she could grip Draco by the neck, "he almost killed him."

Draco stared horrified and Harry moved across the room quickly. He reached out for Abbrellya... or Suri, was it? And placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt the heat, the tingles, it was like electricity was coursing through his body, the aftermath of a shock, the tingling feeling that made you feel uneasy. "Look, uh, we both were caught up in the game. No harm, no foul, okay?" He suggested, his tone quiet and uncertain.

Hermione cleared her throat, "authoritative," she whispered towards Harry when he looked at her in question.

Snape rolled his eyes and Dumbledore smiled, fondly, at Harry and Abbrellya. "Right," Harry cleared his throat, "Abbrellya let him go."

Abbrellya dropped her hand immediately, "he almost killed you, Harry."

"But, he didn't. It's quidditch, okay? I doubt he _internationally_ kicked my broom, right Malfoy?" Harry's tone was still deep, still even, still speaking as if he was being reassuring, authoritative if you would.

Draco looked from Snape to Abbrellya to Harry, giving a nod, "slipped, it was raining."

"Oh," Abbrellya looked at him accusingly, then leaned forward, "do it again, Malfoy, and I'll let my foot slip too."

Draco nodded his understanding and turned two wide eyes to Snape, who gave an annoyed sigh, "Mr. Malfoy I am sure I have plenty of work for you to do during a few detentions."

"No matter what happened," Dumbledore started, "it's inappropriate for the students to fight in such a way, you both should be much more careful."

Harry and Draco both nodded, again, and Harry took a few steps back from the four. "Then," Abbrellya muttered, her annoyance obvious and she stalked away.

"Wait!" Harry practically yelled, speaking much too loud and too quick in the open living room, he was scared she was going to leave again. Abbrellya looked at him, with a raised brow, her hand wrapped around a glass of brown liquid, _when did she pour that?_ "Uh.."

Hermione stood suddenly and nudged Ron, "we were just leaving." She looked at Draco, "Malfoy?" Draco looked around and without another word hurried towards the door, Ron and Hermione following him just moments later.

Harry's eyes were locked on Abbreally's, watching as she drank from the glass he just wanted to be near her but the blackness of her eyes made him feel paralyzed - scared. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Dumbledore from his peripheral vision, "you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded stiffly and noticed Snape and Dumbledore were sitting down, now, he moved back to stand next to the fireplace and his eyes never left her. Abbrellya was moving through the room, now, with a refilled glass and he noticed her eyes were slowly going back to normal, her skin wasn't glowing as much she was more relaxed and she looked exhausted, worn out. He wanted nothing more to kick the other two out, to just have time with Abbrellya but he wasn't sure if he should demand it.

Dumbledore was ordering food and tea from an elf that Harry hadn't noticed was there, Snape was looking over at Abbrellya the two in a quiet, quick conversation and Harry stood still as a statue next to the fireplace. Then she looked at him, and he saw she was completely back to normal - just Abbrellya. She finished her glass before tilting her head to the seat next to her and Harry hurried over sliding onto the chaise lounge.

His breath hitched when she leaned towards him, her hair concealing her lips and she was whispering quietly, "remember what I told you? He's going to ask you to do something?" Harry nodded, unable to speak, "promise me, you'll think before you answer?"

Harry nodded again, swallowing roughly as she pulled back and leaned against the side of the lounge chair, her legs crossed. Harry ran a hand through his shaggy hair and looked around the room as the elf came back in, carrying a tray. "Right here is fine," Dumbledore instructed and the elf set out the food on the small table in the middle of the room, another giving cups of tea to the four.

Harry took a deep drink of his cuppa and watched Dumbledore making up a plate of food, there were meat and potatoes set out with gravy along with desserts. Abbrellya leaned forward, as Dumbledore started talking, making a plate she piled potatoes on the plate along with a rather big chunk of meat and a side of vegetables before sitting back and handing it to Harry, with a smile.

He took the plate quickly, "thank you." He said quietly and she gave him a small nod, he felt her scoot closer to him their legs touched and he didn't hide the smile that formed from the small gesture.

"So, Harry." Dumbledore directed his conversation towards the boy, looking at him before taking a bite, "I was wanting to talk to you, after last year the finding of the horcruxes, there are still two we are uncertain of. That is where the efforts of the order are being put to use." He started, glancing at Snape as if inviting him to join in at anytime though he didn't seem to be willing to talk. Harry felt Abbrellya tense next to him and looked over, she was sitting very still her hand was gripping her left knee tightly and her jaw was clenched as well. "There are things you can do to help, us... You have a connection with him, Harry, that no one else has."

Harry blinked, shocked, wasn't it just two years ago that he had to go through intensive and intrusive training with Snape to try and block that? He looked over at Snape who was staring down at his plate with a scowl, "you're suggesting I _use_ the connection?"

"Not all the time, you must still block him, but yet you can use it to try and find another one, to try and figure out what it might be, or where."

Harry furrowed his brow, Abbrellya tsked loudly and the others turned to look at her in question, "that is not what we discussed, _Albus_."

"I think this is the best way, Miss Wayne."

"What did you discuss?"

Abbrellya looked at Harry, "we discussed you joining the order, so you can better be part of these things. We don't have any idea how long this war is going to go on - you should have as much knowledge as possible." She then turned her glare to Dumbledore, "and opening his mind is not the way to gain the knowledge."

"It will be in a controlled setting," Dumbledore started, "it is the best way, he is weak. We have to strike sooner rather than later."

"I am giving you the classes, Dumbledore," she adjusted so she was leaning towards him slightly, her glare tight. "I am not giving you everything."

Dumbledore waved his hand dramatically, which seemed to not be the best thing to do because Abbrellya started shaking. Harry reached out quickly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to see her be Suri again, twice today was enough. He just wanted her to stay Abbrellya. "Shh," he whispered, pulling her back towards him and sat his almost empty plate down. "What classes?" He asked, only after she had calmed down the scent of the mint wafting around him and he found it hard to resist the urge to burrow against her neck and drink it in.

"We were going to suggest you do the classes, again. What was it called, Dumbledore's Army?" Snape started, "it seems the students responded well with that, and it would keep them active in the training."

"The students look up to you Harry, you're a leader to them. A true beacon of hope." Dumbledore smiled fondly and Abbrellya rolled her eyes at him.

"I... last time he tricked me, I don't know if that is the best."

"He won't trick you this time," Abbrellya spoke softly, and turned to look at Harry almost shocked at how close they were. She hadn't realized their position, "because you're not going to open your connection to him."

Harry and her stared at each other, the silence growing, the two completely forgetting the others in the room. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and Abbrellya blinked slowly, her eyes on his lips. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered back, ignoring the throat clear from across the room. She reached out and cupped his cheek. "You're not opening your mind to him, Harry Potter, it's mine."

Harry gave a nod on command and heard the sigh from Dumbledore before looking over to him, "I'll teach the classes and I'd be honored to work with the order."

"You don't get to do the order unless you agree to the connection." Dumbledore spoke, his back straight and he reached out picking up a tart even Snape gave a head shake at that.

Abbrellya was on her last straw, "let me explain something to you Albus Dumbledore," she started, speaking through her teeth and moved away from Harry to her feet. Dumbledore froze, the tart halfway to his mouth, "this isn't your choice, you don't get to dictate his life - do you understand me?" Dumbledore stared, unmoving, "he wants to teach your stupid classes? Ok. He wants to join the order? Ok. He doesn't want to open his mind to the "Dark Lord"..? Then okay. Are you understanding?"

Dumbledore sputtered, "you don't dictate his life, either, Abbrellya. The boy is 17 after all."

"You're about two words from death, keep it up."

Snape jumped to his feet, "ok, look both of you need to calm down." He snapped at them, "Abbrellya step back." She didn't move just stared straight at Dumbledore as if she was daring him to talk. "A little help Potter?"

Harry got to his feet and looked at the scene uncertainly, before stepping in front of Abbrellya and taking her chin in his hand, making her look up at him. "Focus," he whispered, "right here." She relaxed, and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch letting him wrap his arm around her and direct her away.

Snape gave a sigh, and a headshake, "you said it yourself, he is 17 Albus. He gets to decide, for himself." Then he turned to look at Harry, "you get to make the choice, Potter. Not Albus and not Abbrellya, all of it is your choice."

Harry nodded, "I stand by what I said, but if it seems nothing is coming of it - then I will deal with the connection, sound fair?"

Dumbledore frowned, but agreed before taking a bite of his tart. Harry was getting Abbrellya back to their seat, watching as Dumbledore stood up with Snape, the two taking their leave. Once the door was shut Abbrellya gave a quiet sigh, "I am exhausted." She admitted, looking at him wearily.

"Have you slept any, since you've been gone?"

"Very little." She answered quietly and looked at his plate, "not hungry?"

"What?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You usually eat more, not hungry?"

"I was a bit distracted," he answered honestly, then with his wand he cleared the food and leftovers. "But, no, I am not too hungry."

Abbrellya watched him closely, "you should take a bath," she suggested, "it would relieve the tension in your shoulders."

"Oh?" He asked curiously, then looked towards the bathroom, "this isn't a ploy to get me out of the room so you can leave is it?"

"No," she chuckled quietly, "I will be here. I promise."

Harry looked at her uncertainly, in disbelief, "it's fine, I am exhausted as well."

"I can tell," she frowned, "Hermione mentioned you haven't been sleeping either?"

"I..." Harry frowned deeply and sat down at the fire, "I was waiting for you."

"You should have called for me," she stood and walked over to him, "let's get you in bed, Harry. You can take an extra long shower in the morning after sleeping in, hm?" Harry watched her curiously with a lifted brow and almost protested when she scooped to pick him up, her 5'4'' frame was almost a foot shorter than he was but she was able to pick him up and hold him with ease, "what's the matter?" Her voice was quiet as she walked through the room towards the stairs.

"It's strange, being carried." Harry said honestly and Abbrellya stopped immediately, putting him down on his feet. "Is it because I am short? I can grow."

"No?"

"Then?" Abbrellya nodded towards the stairs for him to walk up them, her following.

"I..." Harry lifted a shoulder, looking over it after and gave a small smile, "you're a girl and I'm a guy, I am supposed to do the carrying."

"Oh," she said softly, "you carry the girl, then."

"Yes," Harry nodded and stepped into the room, Abbrellya looked over at the oversized bed in the middle of the room shocked it was unmade and his clothing was on the floor. She looked at the mess quietly, bending to pick up one of the shirts off the floor. "I uh..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, "I wanted to be here, if you came back."

She smiled softly, "it is a sweet gesture, sorry for worrying you so much."

"I deserved it."

Abbrellya said yes, Suri said no. So she stayed quiet and looked at the bed again, "do you plan on sleeping out here, tonight?"

"I..." Harry wanted to, more than anything, "unless you don't want me to?"

She lifted her shoulder, walking over to the bed and making it as she thought if over. "If you would like, that would be okay - for us to sleep together. We should use your room, though, in case I do something I shouldn't. It can protect you."

"Ok," Harry nodded and walked over to his room, walking in.

"I'll change and be at the door in a second," she said to his back and when he turned around she was gone, the closet door shut. Harry hurried to change as well, quickly pulling on a pair of sleeping pants. He fingered the t-shirt, not sure if he had to wear it or should, and turned around holding it when he heard the knock on the wall.

"You'll have to give me permission," she reminded him and Harry grinned.

"Right," he looked at her a moment, taking a slow breath. She was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts with a matching tank top, her hair was down from its braid and she had a pair of long socks on as well. "You can come in?"

She chuckled at his tone before skipping into the room, then looked at him curiously, "what's with the shirt?"

"I uhm, well I wasn't sure if I needed to wear this?"

"Do you usually?"

"No, not really."

"Then don't worry about," she shook her head before looking around, "did you redecorate in here?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Did you not want to?" She asked with a deep frown.

Harry laughed, crawling up on the bed after pulling the covers down, "you can if you want. I don't care."

"I mean," she corrected her face, "it just isn't very fitting for someone like you, is all."

"What does that mean?"

Abbrellya gripped her wand, "I just mean you deserve the best." She said softly and waved her wand and the chest of drawers expanded, becoming a dark wood - almost black in color. The armoire shifted in size and shape, becoming taller and wider before shifting to the same wooden color and almost black. She pointed to the floor and the carpet was replaced and refreshed, then she pointed at the walls and they lightened in color to light tan the border the same dark wood color as the furniture, she added a large mirror on the wall facing the bed before turning around changing the bed as well.

She moved his trunk to the foot of the bed, changed the drapes on the windows and added lights like she had over her own bed, only they were dimmer and light green in color. When she finished she sat her wand down on the bedside table on her side, before crawling into the new plush bedding next to him.

"It looks great, Bre." Harry smiled, he was lying on his side watching her as she settled in next to him.

"Thanks," she whispered her response, "I enjoy doing it."

Harry reached out and slid his hand out against her arm, before slipping his fingers through hers over top of her hand. Abbrellya shimmed under the covers, and laid his hand over her stomach. "Are you cold?" He asked when she shivered.

"A little bit," she answered honestly, "I should add a fireplace in here as well."

Harry smiled, and moved slowly so as not to startle or make her uncomfortable. "I am almost always too warm," he was saying and when he finally finished moving he had her pressed up against his bare chest and his arm was holding her tightly while he laid on his side. Abbrellya laid tensely for a moment, letting the feeling die down and he laid just as still not pushing her. And, it wasn't until Abbrellya turned into his chest already asleep, did he let himself fall asleep as well.


	4. Enough Talk, Don't You Think?

**A/N:** Here we will see the difference between Abbrellya and Suri or maybe the not so difference between the two...

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did maybe Dumbledore wouldn't have been allowed to treat Harry so bad.

 _"Baby, let me be your vacation. The other chick you've been fuckin' with is a trip you know she be playin'.. Baby, I am just saying."_ \- I Know by Big Sean, Ft. Jhené Aiko

* * *

Harry traipsed down the stairs, taking them two at a time and stepped out into the front room. He could smell an intense scent coming from the fireplace but when he glanced over he saw it wasn't even lit. _Bre._ He thought suddenly and glanced around the room not seeing her, he heard water and looked towards the bathroom starting towards it. The door was cracked slightly, and the smell was stronger. He shut his eyes drinking it in, it was the first time he hadn't smelt mint coming from her like usual - it was the smell of warmth and home, well his type of home anyway. The Gryffindor commons.

He gave the door a knock and heard the humming from the other side stop, "Harry?"

"Yeah," he answered, rolling his eyes internally, "who else would it be?"

"What do you need, are you okay?" She asked and he heard water sloshing, then the door was pulled open and he jumped in shock, "are you okay?"

"I am," he nodded, looking her over involuntarily, she was tucked behind a big black towel. "I need to use the loo," he admitted with a jerk of his head towards it.

"Oh," she stepped back, "I'm all done anyway." Harry stepped towards her, his eyes scanning her face she was much more relaxed, her eyes light grey and bright. She was all Abbrellya. He also noticed the scent was died down now, and she was smiling up at him. "I'll get dressed," she said quietly, and stepped around him pausing at the door, "oh, Hermione stopped by just a bit ago and invited us to join them at something called Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah?"

"I told her I didn't know if you'd want to go but that I would ask you, they are leaving after breakfast."

"Sure," Harry nodded, "let me get cleaned up and we can head out."

Abbrellya tilted her head, watching him, "what kind of place is Hogsmeade?"

"It's a town," Harry explained, "just on the outskirts of Hogwarts, we get to visit it during the weekends. They have shops and a bar, just some small places, it's fun."

"Mmm," she hummed and was gone in a flash, the door shut behind her. Harry hurried through his morning ritual, taking a quick shower and dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before leaving the bathroom. Abbrellya was standing at the entrance door, in a dark red dress with a knee-length pleated skirt, mumbling to herself, Harry joined listening as he ran a hand through his hair, "would you stop!"

He blinked and looked around, curious what she was talking about clearing his throat uncertainly, "you okay Bre?"

 _Do it,_ Suri urged and Abbrellya tensed, turning around quickly, "fine!" She quipped, her smile was forced into place when she finally met his eyes, "all ready?" She asked quickly and pushed Suri down, clasping her hands behind her back to keep them in check.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, "is Suri bothering you?"

"It's fine, really, she's just present."

"Can I talk to her?"

Abbrellya groaned as soon as the question left his mouth, taking a step back, _he wants me!_ Suri screamed inside and Abbrellya bit her lip, taking harsh breaths as she fought her back. At the mention of being summoned it was all she could do to not take over. Harry watched curious to what was happening now, almost wishing he could take those words back but he wanted to know.

He wanted to know what she was like and why it was so hard for Abbrellya to be with her. He had read that usually it was like having a best friend inside of you, and after the bond was formed the two merged and became one but he hadn't seen much of Suri - except for yesterday, and that was rather frightening, which he knew was because of the circumstances. In a setting like this - wouldn't it just be a look into Abbrellya's personality, more in depth?

Abbrellya dug her nails into her right arm, blood pooling at the top of her white skin before she broke through it, "promise me," she gasped out, struggling to keep Suri back. _Shut up! Let me out! He wants me!_ She shuddered, taking one last deep breath, "you won't give into her."

"I promise, Abbrellya." Harry promised, nodding and Abbrellya let go with one last pleading look at Harry before her eyes were taken over by her pupils. Big, black dark eyes stared at Harry and a very un-Abbrellya smile was plastered on her lips.

Her teeth came out, biting her bottom lip as she smiled and her nose scrunched up, "Harry Potter," she spoke softly, tilting her head as her eyes scanned his whole body, "we finally get to meet." Her voice closed the distance quickly, wrapping around Harry tightly it was smoother than glass and felt like a warm blanket when it reached his ears.

"I've been waiting for this day, Harry Potter." She continued, not letting him get a word in and took a step closer to him. The confidence was strong, written in her movements and on her face. She was _the_ embodiment of arrogance it was leaking from her pores, Suri stood straight and she placed her hands on her hips, "cat got your tongue?"

"Suri," he spoke rather uncertainly, just taking all of her in. She was taller than Abbrellya, even though she was crammed in her body she seemed so much taller, like she took up all the space available.

"At your service, young Potter." She bowed rather dramatically and flashed her eyes to his in an instant, "yes, we have met a few times. I've always been there to push you along." She winked, while not hiding the ability to read his mind, "most of the time through your mind - the little voice in your head."

"You can read my mind?"

"Yes, of course we can."

"We?"

"Abbrellya does too," Suri shrugged, and pushed a hand through her long hair, "are you ready to go? You need to eat, and your friends are waiting."

"You're going with me?"

"You asked for me," Harry blinked, "don't worry Harry Potter, I'll give her back when I'm done."

Harry frowned, "let me get my jacket, do you need yours?"

"Sure, thanks," Suri answered as he walked away, waiting by the entrance. _You should be honest!_ Abbrellya pleaded, _tell him he just has to ask._

 _You should have been stronger,_ Suri snapped back smirking as she pushed Abbrellya back down easily, and smiled at Harry when he approached again slipping into the leather jacket. Harry had his own on his arm and led the way, "what's it like looking at life through the mind of someone else?"

"Do you mean hers, or reading yours?"

Harry shrugged, "either, I suppose. I did mean hers."

"She is very different than I am, it's strange sometimes."

Harry chuckled, "I have noticed that."

"She is weak, she lacks confidence, she hides..." Suri shook her head, smiling up towards Harry, "looking through yours is nice, though, I enjoy it. You're thoughts are honest, and you often surprise me."

"How?"

"You're barely ever scared, of anything.. When that Malfoy kicked your broom and you were falling I was shocked to find that you weren't at all worried."

Harry stopped walking and looked at her, "I..."

"Abbrellya was livid that you didn't care, she called you foolish." _And you?_ Harry thought but opted for not asking, Suri answered anyway, "I, of course, was upset - without you Harry Potter, there is no me. But I also understand."

"Do you?"

"It would be easier for you, if you were dead. You have no one. Your family is dead, your aunt and uncle were trash replacements, Dumbledore uses you, your friends are annoying... The world views you as an item rather than a person." Suri nodded, "I hear what you think, I hear what you feel Harry Potter, I understand it."

Harry shuddered as she talked, he couldn't even put her and Abbrellya together.. Even though she was in Abbrellya's body it wasn't her. She was so different. The way she stood, the way her voice sounded, the things she said and did... and her eyes, it wasn't her at all. "Right," Harry looked her over once again then continued to the Great Hall, Suri following.

 _Leave him alone!_

 _No. He'll get used to it.. To me._

 _You're going to ruin him, look at his thoughts just after ten minutes._ Abbrellya pleaded, pushing up. Suri growled quietly, catching the door before it shut and hurried in pushing Abbrellya back down swiftly. Harry was already sitting at the table, and not leaving any room for her to join - not that she cared. Suri was totally the opposite of Abbrellya. Where Abbrellya _needed_ to be next to Harry and hiding behind him, Suri didn't. She was perfectly content halfway across the room, or even three buildings down. She was confident in herself, in who she was, she knew she could easily be next to Harry in a flash should something happen. She didn't need the reassurance Abbrellya craved.

She didn't need the partnership Abbrellya craved. Suri sat down across from Harry, between Ron and Neville and smiled at them both, "hey guys."

Ron looked up and then over at her, "uh.. Hi, Abbrellya?"

Suri looked at Harry, and raised her eyebrows, watching him curiously. Harry looked down, shutting his thoughts off - maybe all of those training moments with Snape were finally paying off. She stuck her tongue out at Harry and leaned her arms against the table, adjusting the plate, before picking up a spoon and putting chocolate sauce over her pancake.

"Are you okay... Abby?" Hermione asked, having seen the interaction.

Suri gritted her teeth, and took a slow breath. _I told you._ Abbrellya whispered and Suri looked at her with a small smile, "perfectly fine."

Harry pursed his lips, "it's not Abbrellya, for one." He said, and shot a glare at Suri when she started to protest shutting her up, "this is Suri, I made a mistake."

Suri was doing her best to remain calm as she fought Abbrellya down who was screaming in her head, _Hermione will tell him!_

Ron blinked, "oh, Suri?"

"Pleasure," Suri smiled widely and took a big bite of the pancake, before turning her eyes back to Harry and she drug her tongue up the fork with a wink.

He looked down and picked up his bacon and egg sandwich, taking a bite. "So, before this happened _Bre_ mentioned you wanted to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," Hermione gave a small smile, "I wanted to get a new book," she started, "and of course we haven't been yet all year. Ron's saved his money."

Harry chuckled, "alright," he nodded, "can't believe it's been a month already."

Suri sat eating her chocolate covered pancake, watching Harry and doing her best to get through his mind having no luck, she was getting angry and tired of fighting off Abbrellya. It was hard suppressing herself from her full form, it was hard being in this body, it was hard fighting Abbrellya away.

"You coming with us, Suri?" Neville asked and she blinked focusing on them realizing they were standing now.

She got to her feet in a hurry, smiling, "yeah! Let's go," she flashed to Harry's side having decided to take a different approach with him, she knew more than anything that he liked Abbrellya. Everything about her.

So even though she disliked a lot of things Abbrellya did, she knew she would have to be more like her. She reached out slowly, timidly and offered her hand to him. He looked down at it, then to her before reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her close. Hermione looked over, as she fell into step next to them, Harry was wearing a peculiar face and Abbrellya's lips were turned into a prideful smirk.

"Harry," Hermione started, "you uh, know you control their inner being don't you?"

He paused, stopping right outside the doors with wide eyes. "I... what?"

"Control their inner beings," she explained, "Abbrellya not so much, you can make suggestions they tend to be followed but Suri - that is the one bound to you through everything, you control her."

Harry dropped her hand and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "why didn't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask?"

"Go away," he said through gritted teeth, "bring _her_ back to me."

Suri froze, the smile fell and it was almost as if she shrank back down to Abbrellya's 5'4'' frame pulling her back with just a grumble. Abbrellya blinked a few times, taking a deep breath and sagged her shoulders collecting herself.

Hermione nudged Ron and the others forward, leaving Harry and Abbrellya standing behind. Harry reached out, wrapping his arms around her and correcting her, "are you okay?"

"I will be," she whispered, laying her forehead to his arm and taking a deep breath, "I tried to tell you... Harry."

"I didn't realize," Harry answered, bending down, "are you sure you're okay?"

"You're so tall," she commented when he bent down, cupping his cheek.

He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand, "I am over a foot taller than you, Bre."

"When she is in control, you don't feel that tall but now..." she trailed off, "I feel like a child."

"It's cute, you're cute," he said softly, and leant forward kissing her on the forehead, "next time she is bothering you, let me know?"

Abbrellya blushed, and ran a hand through her hair, "we'll see."

"That's an order," Harry said confidently standing back up straight, "you okay to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she nodded and took a shaky step, letting out a squeal when Harry picked her up and put her over his back, "this is nice too."

"Mmm," Harry hummed quietly, feeling her warmth as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face against his neck, "I can take care of you too, Bre, that's part of a partnership y'know?"

Abbrellya blushed, her nose rubbing up against his neck, "a partnership." Harry's long legs took no time at all to catch up with Hermione, Ron and Neville, Abbrellya scanned the presence of a new person she had yet to met learning it was Luna Lovegood a friend of Harry's who joined them as they walked into The Three Broomsticks.

Everyone had gone into their respective stores and met there, Harry and Ron running into the candy store, Hermione to the bookstore, Neville to the joke store and Luna followed him. "You're good with this, right, Bre?" Harry asked once they were inside, already taking his jacket off.

"Oh, yeah, whatever you want Harry." She answered, nodding, and ignoring the glare Hermione was giving him.

Harry slid into a booth and Ron and Hermione followed in after him, almost on instinct, Neville and Luna sat across from them and Abbrellya looked around pulling out a chair from another table and sitting at the head of the table, she figured this was just natural to them. _Nothing to get worked up about._

Abbrellya settled into her seat, crossing her legs and looking out at the table watching the five closely, Hermione was describing the book she had ordered and how it was important for the defeat of Voldemort and Luna was doing her best to change the subject. It wasn't until a new person approached that the group stopped talking, the waitress was standing at the edge of the table next to Abbrellya who was tensely fidgeting with her jacket zippers and ignoring Suri's constant berating in her mind about Harry ignoring her.

"What can I get you all?" The waitress asked smiling, Abbrellya looked up at her and followed her eyes, they had stopped moving around the table and were now settled on Harry. She swallowed roughly, freezing as she glared. That was her Harry after all. Not Suri's and most definitely not this bitches.

"Butterbeers," Hermione answered then looked at Abbrellya, "want one?"

Abbrellya looked from the waitress to Hermione, "whiskey for me."

The waitress looked down, "whiskey and..." she trailed off counting with her finger, which stopped at Harry, "five butterbeers?" She asked him the question making it very clear who she was talking to.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and leaned against the table, Abbrellya's eyes were flared and she let out a small, almost inaudible growl, her whole body quivering as she turned and followed the waitress back to the bar with her eyes. "Bre?" Harry's voice called to her through her anger and she felt his fingers wrap around her hand, flashing her look to him.

"Ok, let's rotate seats!" Hermione called, but Harry was already up. He stood on the bench and stepped over Hermione and Ron, jumping down next to Abbrellya, "well then…"

Harry bent down picking Abbrellya up and he sat himself in the chair, her on his lap, "we can share." He answered, staring right at her. Abbrellya flushed red and looked down at her legs, happy the waitress was back so the attention was off of her. She looked up taking her glass of whiskey from the girl, and watched her smiling past her. She knew she was looking at Harry without even turning around; she let out a small huff and opened her mouth but stopped when she felt Harry's lips on her neck, freezing Abbrellya took a nervous drink from her glass and looked away. Harry's chuckle made her body flush again and she felt his hands around her waist, his lips moving to her ear, "all yours." He whispered to her and Abbrellya swallowed roughly, "cute when you're jealous though."

Abbrellya tsked quietly, and leaned forward sitting her drink and arms on the table. Harry rubbed her back, smiling to himself. "'Oi!" Ron yelled suddenly and everyone turned to see what he was pointing to, which turned out to be a who. His sister. "What is she wearing?"

Hermione chuckled, "she is on a date, Ron, shut up."

"That's not an okay outfit, ever."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "what would you say if I wore that?"

Ron looked away and to Hermione, "I.."

Abbrellya found that hilarious and let out a set of giggles, shaking her head, "you all are so strange."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, smiling as well.

"Getting worked up over clothing," she giggled again, "it is interesting to see everyone outside of their school uniforms though; it really lets people know who they are."

Ron lifted a brow, "I like you Abbrellya, but please don't say something like that about my sister."

She chuckled, and shrugged, "if the shoe fits," she answered and took another drink, "I learned a lot about you all once I saw you without your robes on. Hermione is rather studious, Ron... isn't, he is very much the jock. Harry is quiet casual." She looked at Luna, "I don't know you yet, but I can see just from your clothing you're carefree and bright, Neville is very homey."

A short laugh from next to Abbrellya made her turn, Malfoy was standing there with a smirk, "and you're sexy and classy."

Abbrellya giggled again, rolling her eyes, "you're a rich ass that likes to show off."

The table tensed, and looked between the two but Malfoy chuckled again, "I think that is only because you know me."

She smirked and finished her drink, holding the glass out towards him, "get a refill for me?"

He took the glass, giving a look to Harry, "don't spoil her too much, or you'll have a brat on your hands Potter."

Harry laughed awkwardly looking back at the smiling Abbrellya while he walked away; Ron cleared his throat, "can't handle you hanging out with so many damn Slytherin's Abbrellya."

She smiled, shaking her head, "all you old blood families are the same, hm?"

"What did we do now?" Malfoy asked, putting the replenished drink down and pulling up a chair next to Harry and Abbrellya, sitting a bit back from the table.

"Judging people," Abbrellya sighed, "one day, and soon, you'll wish you hadn't judged someone because of their name, house and blood status."

Malfoy looked around the table, and took a drink of his own glass, "I guess we will see who is standing there at the end, hm?"

Abbrellya raised an eyebrow, "you think just killing Voldemort would change the way the world is?" She turned to look at Harry, everyone else quiet.

"I.." He blinked, and looked at her in shock forgetting the mind reading thing until she answered his unspoken thought.

"It won't," she continued, "humans have been this way a long time, Harry Potter, far too long. I think Voldemort could do a service to you all – teach you all that it is the human life that matters not anything else. You'll all either kill each other or stand together and take him down, those are the only two options."

"Not the only two options," Ron shook his head, grumbling.

"What do you suggest, Weasel—" Malfoy swallowed roughly, "-y."

Ron looked him over and shrugged, "she could kill him, easily."

"Here is the thing about my kind and you humans." Abbrellya snapped, turning to face Ron as she finished her drink, "you drove us away because we were different, and then every time the world is falling apart you demand our help. And you wonder why we only come when we have to."

"Have to?" Luna asked curiously, carefully.

"Life or death matters."

"And, the state the world is in... isn't life and death?"

Abbrellya shrugged her shoulder, her eyes settled on each of their faces before she leaned forward and sat the empty glass on the table, she had a lot to say but wasn't sure how to say it and luckily she didn't have to now because a blonde head was coming towards them and she sat up straight staring right at him - Lucius Malfoy.

"Abbrellya Wayne," he greeted her and she gave him half a nod, "Draco."

"Sir," Draco stood and the panic on his face eased when he turned towards his father, "I was waiting for you."

Lucius turned his eyes to the table, scanning over each person with a less than interested face, "Malfoy," Abbrellya started, and regathered his attention, "what is the problem?"

"I heard some rather interesting rumors about you, all proving to be true." Lucius answered in a slow voice and reached out resting his hand on her shoulder.

"We all know how much a Malfoy enjoys the rumor mill," Abbrellya answered, her tone light but her eyes serious.

Lucius glared, his back straight and his jaw set in a hard line, "have you ever heard the story," he started and leaned forward, his back to the others at the table and his voice low, "of the last person that messed with the Malfoy's?"

Abbrellya looked at him, her eyes shot over to Draco who was looking past them, "is there a punch line?"

"Be careful who you curl up next to at night, Abbrellya."

She stood, and Lucius corrected himself, "the last time someone threatened me," she started, "I killed them." She seemed to grow in size as she said that and Harry watched her hands forming into claws as she turned two big black eyes to him - she was Suri, once again. "I think that was what you were going for, Malfoy, but you aren't able to back yourself." Lucius swallowed and jerked his chin up, turning to leave with a snap at Draco, "I'll be your boss one day, Malfoy, don't forget where you stand."

She spoke after him, speaking in a quiet tone but she knew he heard because he turned around and bowed with a muttered - "Miss Wayne."

* * *

The darkness was closing in around him, and Harry ran faster his hand gripping his wand tightly. _I can do this,_ he thought lighting the the tip of his wand, trying to light the never ending blackness. A dark laugh cut through the darkness, that was the only thing that seemed to interrupt it and made Harry freeze, turning around in a slow circle only darkness in his wake. No sounds, no feelings, no light. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry's voice was raw, his scream loud and bloodcurdling, "coward!"

"Harry!"

Harry froze, his wand held high _where was she?_ He narrowed his eyes, searching but he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything, but there it was again her voice. Panic, strained, screaming his name, "Harry?!"

Hands wrapped around him, shaking him and Harry screamed pushing, kicking and fighting. "No!" He yelled, "No, she needs me!"

"Harry, let me in!" Her voice was raw, strained, her arms held him tightly, "let me in!" She cried, shaking him tightly.

 _Let me in?_ Harry's eyes flashed open and he focused as he woke, the arms around him gripping him tightly and he looked down the smell of burning flesh made him grimace, "let me in, Harry!"

"Bre," Harry gasped and looked at her, jumping up, "come in!" He hurried and she sagged to the bed the burning stopped as soon as he asked, she was holding her arms open for him as she sagged down taking deep breaths.

Her body was red, a few scars already forming. It looked like a hot rope has been wrapped around her and she was trying to break out of it. "Harry," she finally talked and waved her arms again, "come here." Harry moved onto the bed, and into her arms. She wrapped around him tightly and rocked him in a much too fast way that was doing the opposite of soothing him but he remained quiet about it and let her hold him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered and nuzzled against her neck, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said immediately rubbing his back with her lips to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, about the room thing."

"It's for your protection, after all," she answered quietly, "I can leave now."

"Please stay," he asked and held her tightly, "you stayed last night, right?"

Abbrellya gave a small noise, "it's not safe right now, I'm emotionally compromised."

"I'll say no, just stay."

"You won't say no."

"I promise." Harry whispered, holding her tighter, "stay."

Abbrellya looked at him, her body still tingling from the burns and her skin was crawling for more touches from Harry. She shivered and blinked as she focused on him, "I'm made to appeal to you, Harry."

"I didn't like her very much - at all," Harry answered, "I don't have a problem saying no to her."

 _Practice..._ Suri whispered in her mind, _tell him the truth, Miss Perfect. We can practice._

Abbrellya shook her head, her face flushed, "it's not _her_ I'm worried about."

Harry's breath hitched in a gasp, and he looked at her licking his lips as he thought over what she was saying, _this beautiful woman loves me? This absolutely perfect, beautiful woman want's me?_ His arms tightened around her, and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers with a kiss. The two hadn't had much experience with each other and the feeling that coursed through them both seemed to shock the two of them. This was different then the two times Abbrellya had shocked him with her kisses, this was completely different. This was much like losing control.

Harry picked her up and dragged her across his lap, his whole body pressing against hers and Abbrellya's legs slid open wrapping around his midsection her hands pushed through his hair tugging on the strands playfully, "Harry," she breathed out against his lips, "think."

But, he was. He was thinking, he was thinking this was everything. Absolutely everything. Harry nuzzled her cheek, "I want you," he breathed out, "forever." He pressed his lips to hers again, and nibbled on her bottom one pulling it into his mouth. He moved her so he was pressed on top of her, laying over her his bare chest rubbed up against her tank top, his hips ground against hers, "forever."

Abbrellya arched up against him, her tongue darted out and slid across his lips slowly tasting him. She had been dying to taste him for a long time, she had been dying to lick his lips for a long time. Her hands slid down his bare back, her nails scritching him softly and Harry drug his hand down her hip, cupping her thigh and holding her slighting closer as he ground against her panties.

"Harry, Abbrellya?" A voice called from the other room, Harry was less than attentive to it but Abbrellya heard it.

She gasped, her eyes opened and pulled back, "Harry, think." She whispered to him, laying on the bed, he growled ignoring the statement his mouth moving against her neck, "H-harry."

He sunk his teeth against her skin and she gave him a small cry, her head falling back and her hips pushed up off the bed to his, "mm, give in," he whispered against her skin flicking his tongue out against the bite mark he had just given her.

"Harry, Abbrelya! You have guest!" The voice called and Harry heard it this time, he pulled back slightly looking down at Abbrellya, who was blinking back to focus and pulling back, _would I ever have this chance again?_ Harry wondered, looking down at her his desire plastered across his face, something told him that she wouldn't let him be in this situation again for a long time.

Their limited touching and intimacy would be nonexistent now.

Harry shook his head with a grumble and pressed down against her again, his mouth against her shoulder she was breathing heavily, her legs were falling from his waist and she started pulling back, "Harry, visitors. Professors Snape and Dumbledore."

He groaned loudly, and Abbrellya was gone. She was out from under him and out the door all he heard her say was, "let them in."

Harry laid back on the bed with a deep sigh, "fuck," he hissed and laid his arm over his eyes. He listened through the open door to the sound of quiet talking, then he heard her on the stairs.

She stopped at his door, "we need to talk, c'mon."

Harry stood up off the bed, he knew he was wearing a sour expression and he started towards her, "maybe change? They're your professors after all." She laughed softly and he look at her properly realizing she was back in her dress from that afternoon at town. Harry stopped, picking up a pair of jeans and pulled them on as they walked not bothering with a shirt or to button them because he knew it bothered her this way more than anything else.

The two walked down stairs, and joined them in the front room. Harry slid onto the chaise lounge, lounging out and looking at the two, making it clear by him taking up every inch she wasn't welcomed to join him. Abbrellya started the fire, out of habit and sat across from Harry her eyes scanning his body and her lips pursed.

"Sorry we had to wake you, Harry," Dumbledore started, smiling at the boy, "but this is important."

"So important it couldn't wait until morning?" Harry asked and Abbrellya shot him a glare and a growl, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Harry James Potter," she snapped quietly, Snape and Dumbledore shared a look and the two sat back quietly, uncertainly.

"Abbrellya Jax Wayne."

Abbrellya looked rather smug as she looked away from him, back to Dumbledore as if telling him to go on, "Miss Wayne and Severus have decided a few things and we need to share it with you."

"What is that?" Harry's eyes never left hers, and she was looking intently at Dumbledore, "Abbrellya?"

Dumbledore folded his hands, and quieted down clearly understanding he wasn't invited to talk, Abbrellya fixed Harry with a soft look, "well, Harry, I am going to join Riddle's Group-thingy. What were they called, Albus?" Harry stared at her in shock, not quite getting over her calling Voldemort Riddle. _Riddle?_ He thought with a gasp, _Riddle's group? Surely she doesn't mean Death Eaters._

"Death Eaters, Abbrellya."

Harry jerked straight up, "what?" He demanded, "you're supposed to protect me, Bre! Not join the side of the one trying to kill me!"

"Harry, this is the perfect form of protection," she answered slowly, speaking to him like a child. Like he wasn't getting it. "Plus I have already gone to a few meetings with Sev and Riddle want's to initiate me."

He pushed off his seat, pacing in front of the fire trying to wrap his head around what they were saying and shook his head, "stop calling him Riddle," he demanded while he paced then the idea came to him, _no... she is mine after all._ "No, I don't think so."

"No?" Snape asked, watching as Harry stopped pacing and looked at the three of them.

"No, she can't. I said no," Harry shook his head and looked at Abbrellya.

Her face was flushed and she was looking down at her legs, crossing them and smoothing her dress out, she was nervous that much was obvious, "I have to." She answered in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded and she did, "what do you mean you _have_ to?"

"It is a command," she answered and he watched her eyes darken. "Help," she whispered, pleadingly and he watched as she gripped the skirt of her dress with tight fingers. Dumbledore and Snape shared a look in confusion.

"Suri," Harry said with a confident tone and watched as Abbrellya was pulled back. He needed answers and he knew Abbrellya wasn't going to give them to him.

With a shudder Abbrellya sunk back and then two almost black eyes turned to Harry with a smile. That very un-Abbrellya smile, Harry looked at her with a set jaw watching as she took up all the space available even though she was in the small body, "Harry Potter...missed me?"

"Command?" He said by way of greeting, staring at her with hard eyes.

Suri sat back, "from my queen and my host."

Harry thought back to the book, _of their race?_ And watched as Suri nodded at him, "this is nonnegotiable?"

"No, it isn't, it's an order." She lifted her eyebrows with a smirk, "know how you do _his_ beck and call, that type of thing." She had pointed a slender finger at Dumbledore and gave him the ever twisted smile she wore.

"Like you do mine," Harry snapped, irritated by her jab.

"Mm," she chuckled darkly her eyes following him as he moved to sit back down watching her, "anyway, he likes me."

"Who?"

"You know, Harry Potter, it is such a shame she _rejected_ you," she said with a quirked brow, "you have a nice body."

Harry tensed and he glared at her he was about to tell her to bring Abbrellya back when Snape interjected, changing the topic, "you were saying someone likes you...?"

"Oh yes, Voldemort," she wiggled her eyebrows, "he likes me, Harry Potter, so you have nothing to worry about there, I don't believe we will be in danger there. And as far as he is concerned I am using my... _race_ as you put it, as a ploy against Dumbledore and The Order to get you to him." She explained with a smile that let Harry know Abbrellya was begging her to shut up. "Oh yeah, she is pissed I am telling you all of this," she smirked, "but who cares, fuck her."

"Suri," Harry warned in a serious tone. "How much does Voldemort like you?"

"Why, jealous?" She asked and leaned forward, Harry narrowed his eyes, "well he thinks I am a big asset to his team," she looked over at Snape with a wink, "he is basically promoting me to right-hand-man, it is really causing quite a problem amongst the followers." She shrugged then smiled a slow smile at Harry, "so enough talk don't you think?"

Harry sighed, "go away, Suri."

"Bye," she giggled and he watched as she sunk back in. Abbrellya sagged against the chair tiredly, not even bothering to look up and apologize for what happened - she needed rest.

"Well it is all squared away, I think," Snape stood and looked at Dumbledore, "I think Miss Wayne needs rest."

Harry waited until Snape and Dumbledore left then he rushed over to her, "Bre?"

"Mmm?" She hummed quietly, her face was flushed, "I can't control her or the things she says, I'm sorry my Harry."

"Shhhhh," Harry shook his head and bent, picking her up, "we need sleep, c'mon baby." He paused as he pulled her into his arms shocked he had just called her baby, but decided to go with it and hurried up the stairs. Harry laid her on the bed, and reached out unzipping her dress, "just getting you comfortable."

Abbrellya was already dozing off by the time he pulled the dress down and laid it on the floor, she rubbed the spot next to her, "stay."

Harry walked around the over sized bed and crawled up on it kicking his jeans off he laid down and pulled her against him, "good night Bre."


	5. Rumor Is You Threatened Her Life?

**A/N:** She is such a mess. Damn it Abbrellya - just relax!

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story. Kind of a long chapter.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did I have a feeling Harry would say 'baby' with that cute accent thing guys do in that deep voice that makes your head spin.

 _"I ain't waitin' for tonight, I'm talkin' right now. Still know my way 'round with the lights down."_ \- Impatient, Jeremih

* * *

October came with a chill Abbrellya was not ready for and she didn't mind who knew exactly how she felt about the cold. Just like now, she was huddled up under one of Harry's sweaters and a blanket by the fireplace while she watched him working, the fireplace that had been running almost 24/7 and was making Harry hot. And almost to her demise he ran around shirtless because of it, though little did she know it was part of his tactic to get _her_ to give into him. Today though, he had opened the window and was doing his coursework on the table by it, "Bre," Harry called with a chuckle, "if you would just put the fireplace out I would close the window."

"Or, you could be considerate," she snapped at him, glaring when he laughed.

"It's not my fault you have baby skin," he teased, and she heard him moving and looked up to see him bending over the back of the couch, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and squeezed her tightly. Abbrellya leaned back, leaning against his shoulder, "can we go fly?"

"Fly?" She screeched, "it's _cold_ outside!"

"Oh, I'm bored," he sighed, "I think I am going to go out there and fly, are you sure you don't want to come?"

Abbrellya huffed, she hadn't let him fly alone since the practice game last month, "can we do something else? You just had practice yesterday."

Harry climbed over the back of the couch and and pulled her to his lap, "well..." He smiled, kissing her cheek, "we could..." Harry pulled back when he heard the portrait door open and looked over, keeping his arms around her tightly, so she wouldn't leave.

He heard Hermione and Ron, and gave an irritated sigh, "Harry," Ron started, "tell _her_ the plan."

"What plan?" Harry asked, lifting a brow.

"For the DA club, we're going to start off slow, right?" Ron asked in irritation throwing his book bag down as he slammed into a seat.

"I think we should start where we left off!" Hermione retorted, not even waiting for an answer from Harry and the previous fight picked right back up, Ginny followed, sitting next to Hermione along with Dean, Neville and Luna.

Harry kissed Abbrellya's neck and she shivered again, "why'd you give them the password, Bre?" He asked, speaking against her ear, ignoring the others that were still arguing. Abbrellya lifted a shoulder, her eyes wide as she stared into the fire. "Is it because you like when they pop in, like this, so I can tease you?" She shook her head, unable to talk, and swallowed roughly.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Ron asked, his anger flared from the Hermione fight and he interrupted her, not interested enough to continue. He jerked his jumper off with a huff and grabbed his wand putting the fire out.

"Bre is cold," Harry explained and looked at the fire, "put it back on."

"Cold?" Ginny asked, looking at the girl, "are you sick?"

"Guardian's aren't used to this type of weather," Hermione started and didn't seem to stop though it never failed the topic of Abbrellya's origin was always interesting to Neville, Luna, Dean and Hermione. Ron put the fire back, leaving it lower than it had been and picked up his book bag.

Harry's lips hovered over Abbrellya's earlobe, with a small kiss, "where were we?" Abbrellya turned slightly but stopped when she felt his fingers slide against her leg, she froze and looked from the corner of her eye to everyone else, "teasing." He whispered, his fingers moved slow and Abbrellya was squirming internally but sitting as still as a statue.

Suri was having a hayday, it was almost like Suri and Harry were attuned together in this tactic. Suri loved stoking the fire internally while Harry stoked them externally. _Practice is a thing, Abbrellya._

 _Shut up._

"Hey Harry, do you want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked and Abbrellya relaxed back, her left shoulder against Harry's chest, but his hand didn't stop. Instead he was able to shift now and his hand was moved to her upper thigh when he shifted, his fingers brushing her panties.

"Well," Harry started but Hermione turned glaring at him and then at Ron.

"You _both_ have two essays to write!"

"You have an essay to write?" Abbrellya asked, and perhaps her tone was a little too hopeful because Harry chuckled.

"No, mine are done." He answered Hermione before whispering to Abbrellya, "disappointed?"

Ron was huffing and he stood up, grabbing his book bag, "where are you going?"

"Away." Hermione stood as well, Harry was interested in this. He sat back slightly, but kept his hand in place, his fingers trailing up and down her panties. "Don't," Ron said jerking his bag off the ground.

"Ron..."

"No, don't. I need to get away. Stop."

Hermione's step faltered and she swallowed roughly, "wh-what?"

Ron sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "please, Hermione, I need five minutes of you not yelling at me."

"I...?" But before she could say anything else, Ron was gone. The door shut and Harry let out a nervous chuckle, looking at Abbrellya quietly. Hermione turned her back on everyone and left without another word.

"Well that was awkward," Neville whispered and the room fell quiet then Dean stood up taking Ginny's hand, Neville followed their lead, "yeah, let's go Luna."

Harry looked over at them, "see ya guys."

Abbrellya shifted the moment the door was shut and she turned two wide, bright grey eyes to him. "Harry Potter," she hissed quietly.

"Abbrellya Wayne," he answered, and leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers with a grin. His fingers slid up her panties, then he used his thumb to push them to the side, and he slid his fingers behind the fabric teasingly they ran up the side of her pussy.

"Why are you doing this," she demanded, her face flushed and her eyes bright.

Harry kissed her, his teeth coming out to scrape against her bottom lip, "because you like it." She kissed him back, her fingers wrapped through his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Nothing got better than kissing Harry Potter, in her opinion. The man kissed like he would never kiss again, his kisses were like fire. They were the last thing she wanted before she died, she knew for sure, because they were pure life. They were the type of kiss you gave someone before you went to war, the type you gave someone before a trip. They were intense, they were emotion. Each and every one. "Mmm," he hummed pulling back to smile at her, "you taste like mint."

She flushed a new shade of pink letting out a small giggle while she turned in his hold crawling up on his lap straddling his legs, "you're silly."

Harry smiled, and rubbed his nose up against her cheek taking in a deep breath of her scent and closing his eyes, "I love you."

Abbrellya gave a small gasp and sat back on his legs, her hand pushing through his hair, "don't."

 _Roll with it Abby..._

 _No, this is bad._

Harry blinked, staring at her, "what?"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That 'I love you' thing," she whispered and was off his lap and across the room, "don't."

Harry stared at her in shock, "you don't want... this?"

Abbrellya swallowed roughly, gripping her arms, "I don't want it.. not this way." She shook her head, and shook off a shiver, the blanket was across the room on the couch with Harry and she was just standing at the fireplace in his over sized sweater and a pair of socks.

"This way?" Harry asked, standing and grabbing the blanket off the couch. "Come here," he beckoned her forward, and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, "what do you mean?"

"Me half naked, and you being all 17 and boy."

"This is the me you get, Bre." He pulled into his arms, holding her tightly, "and, I love you."

Abbrellya closed her eyes, and laid her head against his peck wrapping her arm around his waist, "dance with me?"

"I don't dance," Harry's laugh shook their bodies.

She shifted slightly, and using her strength moved the two of them in a slow motion, "look at that, you're dancing."

"No," Harry laughed, "you're making me."

"Am I?" Her smile was wide, looking up at him, "you're more than welcome to lead, Harry Potter." He pushed up against her and held her tight against him, she kissed his collarbone as she pushed up on her tiptoes. "You'll have to learn to dance, Harry."

Harry laughed, his head falling back, "okay Bre, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked towering over the front of Harry's desk with a glare down at him. He looked up, sitting back and glanced around seeing everyone staring, "well?" She raised an eyebrow behind her glasses and glanced over to the desk at the front of the class.

"Oh, right!" Harry jumped to his feet, bumping into the desk as he jerked his wand off of it and stared at the goblet that was sitting on it.

 _What the fuck?_

"Desk," Hermione mouthed as he walked by her, Harry widened his eyes, _what had I been doing for the past twenty minutes?_

"Whenever you're ready, Potter." McGonagall spoke suddenly, and Harry licked his lips rubbing the back of his neck. He pointed his wand straight forward and felt the words of a spell enter his mind. Harry looked at the goblet, repeated the words and suddenly the goblet transfigured into a desk.

McGonagall and Harry both gasped, he jumped back staring at his wand then he looked over at McGonagall. She stood tight-lipped and glaring, "excused." With the wave of her wand the goblet was back on the desk and she was headed out of the room, throwing the doors open. The rest of the class was exiting the room quickly after her on their way to dinner, Harry continued staring at the goblet in shock. _Did that just happen?_ He was about to do a fist pump of success as he turned around when he let out a nervous breath at the sight of Abbrellya standing behind him with his bag extended out towards him.

"Good job," she greeted nodding towards the goblet, "you're a natural."

"Thanks," he mumbled and shoved his wand in his back pocket, "couldn't have done it without the little nudge," he smirked, figuring it was her who had told him the spell.

"You're quite welcome Harry." She smiled falling into step beside him, the two hadn't seen each other in a little less than a week. She had, had to return to her home planet early Sunday morning. "You should focus more in class.."

 _He wouldn't be unfocused if you would just give in..._

 _Shut up._

"When did you get back?" He asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Just a few minutes ago," she explained, "I went straight to you, Sev will be upset about that."

"Good," Harry grumbled and stopped at the foot of the stairs offering his hand.

"Good, hm?"

Harry smiled, and when she placed her hand in his he pulled her forward. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him, "yes, good, because you're mine Bre."

"Oh am I?" She asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. Her arms slid around his neck and she pushed to her toes, nuzzling her nose against his. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers taking the kiss from her. She groaned quietly into his mouth, her lips moving against his before his tongue snuck out and slid against hers.

Harry pulled back becoming painfully aware they were in the middle of the hall but not only that, that they were in the busiest hall at Hogwarts, "15 points from Gryffindor," Snape's voice sounded from behind them, Harry jumped back quickly stuffing his hand into his pockets as he did so. "PDA is not tolerated do well to remember that Miss Wayne, Mister Potter."

Abbrellya chuckled, her eyes glued to Harry watching as the boy blushed before adjusting his jeans and grabbing his bag off the ground, "c'mon." The two headed into the Great Hall, joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Abbie!" Hermione said excitedly, as Abbrellya took her seat, "so good to see you."

"Yeah, maybe Harry will be normal again," Ron started teasing Harry but was cut off by a grumble from Neville when he slipped into his seat.

"Gryffindor is losing again!" The black haired boy frowned, "we were up by 15... now we are down my 30! What in the hell happened?" He continued then glared at Ron and Harry, "so help me Merlin, if you two had anything to do with this I am going to kill you."

Abbrellya let out a short, sudden laugh as Harry peeked over at her, his thoughts willing her to not say anything, "Harry kissed me, and lost you all 15 points for PDA. Whatever that is," she explained to Neville resting her arms on the table. "By all means, Harry is who you need to kill."

"Bre!" Harry yelped, leaning back as Neville reached out to smack the other.

"PDA is public display of affection," Hermione explained after a moment, grinning at Abbrellya.

Abbrellya's face was priceless, her eyes widened and her mouth popped into an 'o' shape. "Well, Harry Potter, you're quite a rule breaker..." She giggled softly. _What the hell happened during her visit?_ Harry thought with a raised a brow staring at her shocked Abbrellya shot a wink at him, "I would much prefer if you didn't kill him for that kiss, it was a nice kiss."

Ginny's laugh was slow and long, "I sure miss those kisses."

Abbrellya blinked slowly, and glanced over at the red head quickly before back to Harry, giving him a soft smile, "tell me about your week, Harry," she suggested only half listening as Suri pipped in with a growl, k _ill her._

 _She's just hung up._

 _On your mate._

 _Calm down, it's fine..._

 _I bet she thought it was too, but you came around and stole him from her._ Abbrellya pushed Suri away roughly, ignoring her the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry swooped down from the sky, laughing at the eye roll Abbrellya wore as he came to a short stop in front of her, jumping down to land on the balls of his feet, "oh hey." He laughed quietly, leaning against the railing of the stands and throwing a wink at her.

"Oh, hi."

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, "it's break time."

"I see that," Abbrellya muttered, running her hands up and down her arm to warm herself while she shook a small shiver from her spine. "You seem to be getting better," she added looking around and seeing Ginny landing on the ground with another player the two throwing glares up towards her.

Harry looked over to her stare, and then back, "whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly and pulled her winter robes tighter.

Harry pulled his practice robes off quickly and threw it over her shoulder giving her some added warmth, "it's so cute when you're jealous."

Abbrellya glared at him, narrowing her eyes, "no." She huffed, then her eyes drug over his body, "I feel like you should be wearing this, I don't want you to get cold or sick."

"I'm hot," he rolled his eyes, "plus I am working up a sweat out there." Abbrellya beckoned him forward and pressed her wand to his shirt making it a long sleeve shirt rather than a t-shirt, "thank you Bre."

"You're welcome Harry," she reached up and gave him a kiss on the lip just as there was a holler for him to join back down on the pitch, "see you in a bit." She whispered and pulled back hiding herself under his robes again. She watched closely, her eyes never once leaving Harry or his surrounding area as she kept a close eye on him.

Which meant she had prime opportunity to watch Ginny flirt carelessly with Harry, and hover around him especially when she didn't even need to be near him, Abbrellya's eyes stayed narrowed the rest of the practice until Harry landed and waved for her to join him, she stood up and jumped down landing next to him within a seconds notice. "Cold?"

"No," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, throwing his broom over the other shoulder as he lead the way inside. "Are you?"

"I feel much warmer, these are quite nice."

"Mmm," Harry bent and kissed her cheek, holding her tight a moment longer before he hurried to pull them towards the castle, "let's get you all warm."

"Race ya!" She yelled giving him a push, pushing him back a little, and running towards the castle. Harry let out a holler, sprinting after her. Abbrellya giggled, as she ran into the castle wiping the robes off as she ran through the entrance carrying them while running through the castle.

"Oh that's cheating, Abbrellya!" Harry yelled when she ran up the stairs and jumped across the gap that was happening from the changing staircase. Abbrellya slammed into the wall on the other side of the staircase and let out another laugh as she looked over her shoulder at him, and hurried up the stairs. Harry looked at the closing gap. His closing chance and took a running jump, skidding between the two almost smashing the post before running up after her. When he caught up she was sprinting down the hallway and rounding the corner that would lead to their rooms.

She ran smack into Snape, all but plowing him over as she sent him stumbling back. "Abbrellya!" He gasped moving to catch her but Abbrellya ducked out of his grab and hurried past him.

"Severus!" She called back with a laugh, giving a glance and laughing more as Harry came to a stop in front of Snape with a red face.

"You cheated!" Harry yelped as he edged around Snape, only giving him half a glance. Abbrellya smiled triumphantly up at the portrait of Slytherin and it swung open with a smile of his own, chuckling when Harry ran in after her.

"Abbrellya I do need a word with you," Snape called following after them into their rooms, their door slamming behind him.

"What's up, Severus?" She asked and looked over at Harry, "I used it right?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek, taking his robes from her and hurrying upstairs to get a change of clothing when he came back down Abbrellya was sitting on the chaise and Severus in the armchair, the fire at full blast and she had her hands wrapped around a mug of tea. Her eyes flashed to him as he moved across the room to the bathroom and Harry tried to pretend he didn't notice.

Abbrellya looked back at Severus once the door clicked shut, and took a drink from the warm mug of tea that she had poured some Whiskey into. "He shouldn't be running in the corridors y'know," Snape started, giving a small smile to the girl.

Abbrellya chuckled, "are professors scared of me so much they don't discipline him?"

"I think, more often than not." Snape answered with a chuckle, "I mean the boy isn't a bad student so much, he was when he was younger. I think he let the whole 'boy-who-lived' and 'savior-of-the-world' go to his head."

"He is all of that though," Abbrellya mused with a deep frown, "and he shouldn't have to be."

"Who are we to question the fates?"

"The fates?" She mused, looking at Severus seriously. "What makes you think they have anything to do with this?"

"They have everything to do with this," Severus answered and took a deep drink of his tea. "Abbie, we need you to attend a few meetings."

"Why?"

Severus looked over towards the bathroom to make sure the door was still shut, "I can't go, because of my obligations."

"I have obligations too, Severus."

"I know, but yours are easy to walk away from, easy to explain for leaving. If I continue to leave the Dark Lord is sure to start questioning why I am suddenly able to attend meetings all the time."

Abbrellya leaned forward and looked at him seriously, "are you saying you and The Order have been working just fine without information from him - before?"

"Well, yes." Severus lifted a brow, "I only went to three or four meetings a year."

"And how is this year different?"

Severus looked up at the door again, "this is coming to a close, the way he is talking. Things are different this year, he is going to try to finish it all this year."

"Finish it all?" She blinked, repeating his words slowly and shook her head, "he's not ready, my Harry is not ready."

"I know, that's why I need you to go to the meetings. Figure things out, save the world, whatever phrase you want to use Abbie. He needs it."

"Fine," she snapped at him with a glare, "I'll go."

"Thank you," Severus stood and walked over wrapping his arms around her, "he'll be fine, Abbrellya, you'll make sure of that."

"He's so young Sev."

"Don't let your heart cloud your ability to see him clearly."

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Have you two... bonded yet?" He asked, petting her hair, speaking quietly.

She looked at him and then down, shaking her head, "he's quite persistent, Suri is quite persistent but I've held out."

"Why?"

"He's so young, how can I be sure?"

Severus cleared his throat, "don't push him away Abbrellya, that would hurt the both of you in more ways than one. Try practicing..?"

"I'm just asking him to be sure," she sighed and closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, "it gets harder each time, and now he is telling me he loves me. It just feels so fast - I mean we only just met two months ago."

Severus chuckled, "teenagers don't need help falling into an accelerated love, and something strong like this - the pull from a bond to a guardian, only makes it stronger and faster."

"I..."

Severus lifted a shoulder and stood properly, "Just think it over, Abbrellya, make sure you're seeing all of him clearly. I know that is often a struggle for guardians - wanting to coddle those bound to them all the time." The bathroom door opened and Severus took a step back, "well I will get the information, Miss Wayne, and get in touch with you."

"Ok, Sev," she answered, smiling up at him and then glanced over at Harry not even noticing Severus had left because her eyes were tracing Harry's wet, unstyled hair and a drop of water that was sliding down his neck.

"Whatcha drinkin?" Harry asked, walking over and picking up her mug and taking a sip before she could answer. "Oh, that is more whiskey than tea, Abbrellya." She chuckled and took the mug back, finishing it with a grin. "Having a bad day with Suri?"

Abbrellya lifted a shoulder, "I mean you always look so good on a broom." She sat back, and looked up at him her eyes trailing to the water that was running down his neck. "And so cute after a shower, water and all."

Harry lifted a brow, sliding onto her lap and straddling her legs, "I can make her go away, Abbrellya, you know that."

"I don't like to bother you with all that," she sighed and leaned forward pressing her forehead to his chest and taking a deep breath of his scent. "I should be able to control her."

Harry stroked her hair, and knelt down kissing her neck, "is that so?"

"Well I should," she sighed relaxing against his chest.

"Suri," Harry whispered, against Abbrellya's ear and she shivered. Suri almost pushing out as if she was being called forward and Abbrellya held her back, "leave her alone."

Abbrellya let out a soft sigh, her shoulders sagging briefly and she wrapped her arms around his stomach, "mm, thank you my Harry."

"Tell me sooner next time, then you won't have to drink." Harry smiled softly and nuzzled up against her neck, "mm you smell like..." He pulled back and lifted a brow, "this is different."

"What is it?"

"Cookies," he whispered and bent down licking her neck, "spice cookies."

She chuckled, "I wasn't aware things changed like this.." She shifted and pulled her wand out her other hand coming up to catch a book that had zoomed down the stairs and she had called for it quietly, "let me see," she whispered, Harry stood and picked her up moving them to the couch while pulling the blanket up around them.

"I would love for it to be warmer again," Harry mused, rubbing her legs and kissing her hair.

"Hm?" She asked curiously, rubbing her cheek against his chest as she opened the book. "I thought you liked the cold."

"I miss you in dresses." He admitted, his nails running up and down the material of her jeans with a grin, watching as her eyes scanned through the pages of a book he hadn't been allowed to read. It was one of her own personal books and from what he knew it was top secret information that she had been given.

"Do you?" She asked quietly and glanced at him, "I can wear dresses again."

"But then you won't be comfortable," his smile grew, his hand rubbing her legs softly, "finding anything good?"

"It seems the smells change as you grow new taste. Whatever you desire is what I smell like."

"So it makes me desire you more, hm?"

"So my chances grow," she nodded, and flipped the page, settling up against him tuning into the book. Harry looked down, rubbing her thigh as she read and relaxed into the couch before he knew it his eyes were shut and he was drifting off.

* * *

"Master Potter, Miss Wayne." Salazar's voice floated into the room before he did, "you two have a slew of guest, are you accepting visitors today?" Abbrellya was lying across the floor in front of the fireplace, her sketch pad open in front of her as she drew. Harry was next to Abbrellya, his cheek pressed to her back and his legs propped up on the coffee table as he laid on his side building a pyramid with a pack of exploding snaps.

"Yeah, let them in," Harry glanced up then continued his work quietly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were soon joining Harry and Abbrellya in the living room, he looked up when he heard a quiet noise from Hermione and glanced over, "hey guys."

"We interrupting anything?" Hermione asked quietly, raising an eyebrow as she looked the two over.

"No," Harry shrugged and pushed up, his legs coming down from the table and he set a card carefully and softly on the the growing pyramid, Hermione 'tsked' and Abbrellya looked over at that watching the girl glare at Harry. "What?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure?" Harry asked and looked at Abbrellya as well, "were they interrupting anything?"

"Not that I know of," Abbrellya scooted towards the fireplace, dragging her sketchbook with her and the others sat down in seats around the fireplace.

"Do you two have plans for tomorrow?" Neville asked, interrupting Hermione's narrowed eyed glare at Harry.

"Yeah, slight plans, why?"

"Well, we were going to head to Hogsmeade, we need to finish up our costumes and wanted to know if you two were interested in joining us? We can get lunch at the Broomsticks?"

"Costumes?" Abbrellya asked, setting her pencil down and turning towards Harry.

"For the Halloween party that you don't want to attend." He explained, stacking cards slowly.

"Halloween?" She asked quietly and looked down with furrowed brows, "oh the dressing holiday?"

"Yes, the dressing holiday." Harry nodded, the two were in the their own little world. As if they were completely oblivious to the fact the other five were present. Harry was smiling at her, only glancing away to stack cards and Abbrellya was staring at him.

That was until Ginny spoke up, "so you're not going to the party?"

"No," Abbrellya shook her head, "that is childish."

Ginny rolled her eyes, leaning back into the couch and crossing her legs, Neville chuckled, "either way, would you two like to join us down at Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged and took the last two cards letting out a shallow breath.

"What?" Abbrellya said quietly, "we have plans."

"We can do that different day." Harry shrugged rather nonchalantly, and her face fell but she nodded and looked down at the paper picking up the pencil again.

"Well if you two have plans..." Hermione started, speaking slowly and she glanced at Neville.

Neville continued, "..yeah we can meet you guys afterwards, honestly it is no problem or we can wait until Sunday?"

"It's nothing, really." Harry started reaching out slowly to stack the last two cards focusing seriously, Abbrellya frowned gripping her pencil tighter.

"Harry!" Hermione said abruptly and he looked up freezing about to ask what but Hermione was already pointing at Abbrellya before he could ask.

Harry looked over, thinking back to his words, "I mean, it's not a thing..." He started, his voice sounding uncertain, "we just planned on getting tea and lunch at that little place down there, a date I guess."

"Oh!" Neville nodded, "that's cute, well we can meet you two afterwards you think?"

Harry looked at Abbrellya, "afterwards okay, Bre?"

Abbrellya looked at him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, "whatever you want Harry, of course."

Hermione let out a quiet sigh, and Harry frowned softly, "I just meant.. I don't know? It's a date thing let's just plan for Sunday."

Neville laughed and smiled at Harry, "flattery, Harry, is the way to a woman's heart. They want flowers, dances and romance."

Ginny's sudden push of breath had all eyes on her, "whatever Harry did for me was good enough…" She spoke with a small smile and a fond look at Harry, her cheeks pink.

Harry, shocked by the words, started and the cards fell with a loud crack and a billow of smoke. He quickly collected himself and reached out for Abbrellya almost protectively, everyone else had wide eyes and were looking between Ginny and Abbrellya. Abbrellya's hand tightened on the pencil but other than that she stayed still and staring down at her paper the sudden image of Harry in her mind was less than flattering to herself as it involved him and the redhead sitting across the room. As the smoke settled the other five wouldn't see her, anymore, she had left without notice at a speed much too fast for them to see and was gone.

* * *

"What is this thing for again?" She asked Hermione standing at the entrance of the clothing shop.

"The Halloween Party, next weekend," Hermione spoke softly, pushing the door open for the others.

"Right," Abbrellya nodded glancing around the dimly lit store, "what are you wearing?" She asked as the girls broke away leaving Hermione, Ginny and herself near the entrance.

"I have an Alice and Wonderland outfit," she answered excitedly clapping quietly, _oh yeah she had been talking about this for the past month._

"Funny, I never figured you to be a party kinda girl, Hermione." Abbrellya said, reaching out for a costume of what seemed to be a wolf.

"Me either, but…" Hermione blushed and Abbrellya knew Ron was the reason, just as much as Harry was the reason she was going now. She hadn't thought she would be going but he had continued asking for quite sometime.

"Harry and I did a couples costume last year," Ginny piped up as they walked by the couples section.

Abbrellya stopped walking and turned around, moving quickly, "stop that." She snapped suddenly, glaring at the ginger, "we get it, you loved him and whatever else but he has moved on. Enough with it already." Abbrellya spoke through tightly clenched teeth, shaking violently. Hermione took a breath in shock starting towards them, "I have been listening to you for the past two months and I am _so_ tired of it, if he wants you - he'll let you know."

Ginny backed up suddenly, her eyes wide, "he'll be done with you soon, if you don't give into him."

"Ginny, stop."

Hermione was moving between the two, but Abbrellya was quicker and jerked Ginny by the shirt, pulling her close only Hermione's arm kept them from touching chest to chest. "If you say one more thing about Harry, in any manner, I will fucking kill you personally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ginny whispered, trembling in the grasp.

Abbrellya loosened her hand and stepped back, turning away from the two. Her eyes swept over the store slowly trying to calm herself. Hermione's hand rested on her shoulder, "what is Harry going as Abbrellya?"

"He hasn't told me," she started, "he's only been bugging me for the past month to come with him, I keep telling him no but I guess it will be a surprise to me now..." Abbrellya explained and reached out trailing her finger over the skirt, "I can not handle this cold though, I just need a really warm outfit."

Hermione laughed, "there will be a fire or two, it'll be fun." She held up a hat and belt and smiled, "you'll have to trust me Abby, but I have the best idea."

* * *

"Hermione," Abbrellya whispered the other girls name quietly, sliding into the seat next to her in the DA room. The other students were hard at work finishing their assignment, Hermione had already finished and was reading a book.

"Hey what's up, Abby?"

"I had a question," she started and looked down at the table, her voice quiet.

"Yeah?"

Abbrellya swallowed and glanced up to check their surroundings, the only person that had noticed them was Severus but he was already back to his task of grading, "it's about Harry.. Last weekend when we were in that clothing store. Ginny mentioned something about Harry moving if I didn't give in." Hermione nodded raising an eyebrow, "do you believe that?"

"Harry's had a rocky past," Hermione admitted, "but I don't think it is like that with you."

"Sometimes I just feel like all he wants is... for us to complete the bond."

"He's 17, Abby, not much else goes through a young boys mind."

The guardian frowned, "more should be going through his..."

"You can read his mind, Abby.. I mean?" Abbrellya shrugged and tugged on her hair, "still I am sure he thinks about more than that, what with you-know-who trying to end the world and school and quidditch...?"

"He blocks me a lot," Abbrellya answered, "I am sure it is habit from training of keeping Riddle out, so I can't tell."

"Well, I mean, yes I am sure he thinks about it. Who wouldn't? You're absolutely stunning and he has been reading a lot there are many benefits to bonding with you, he knows that. Power, absolute protection, undying love..."

Abbrellya nodded, "how many times?"

"I don't know that, exactly, I know he had a few dates and things over the summers, then of course Ginny and him and there was Cho too." Hermione shrugged, "but I don't see him leaving you just because you don't do that."

Abbrellya nodded, "it's a lot to live up to, is all. I'm 300 years old, I don't know what any of that fills like. It is overwhelming sometimes," she glanced up at Harry, he was whispering with Ron while playing with his hair, "I want it to be special for him but for myself as well, I know he isn't innocent but I want this to mean something."

"Girls are like that," Hermione shrugged, "Ron wasn't really that interested in our first time, other than y'know us doing it. He just wanted to have sex, I wanted more.. It was a disappointment. But we've had better times after that."

"I don't get that option, I got one shot."

"You can practice," Hermione answered immediately, "it's in the books, he just has to read the right ones. Eventually he will find that out - unless you've told him?"

"I know, practice... Everyone keeps telling me to do that." Abbrellya frowned and shrugged, "practice is fine and all, until I don't stop him and then we are bonded. Or he doesn't uh..." Her face flushed, "stop himself and then it's forever and he gave his whole life up."

Hermione chuckled, "practice is for that, every couple does it in a sense. Hands, mouths - things like that, Ron and I _practiced_ for years, Abby. We just recently took it to the next level."

"Oh really? Humans do other stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Hermione laughed quietly, "tell him you want to go slow, Harry is a sweet. He'll love that, he probably just wants to feel you. He's a physical guy like that, he wants closeness, he's never had that before."

"His past relationships?"

"Oh c'mon, Ginny offering closeness?" Hermione chuckled and reached out rubbing Abbrellya's back, "practice."

"Okay, practice." Abbrellya smiled and stood up, trying to keep Suri in check as she screamed - _Practice! Practice! Practice!_ over and over in her head.

* * *

"She said no?" Ron asked running after Harry, the two were stopped behind Hagrid's hut.

"Yeah, she said it just wasn't her thing," Harry shrugged, flipping the collar of the brown leather jacket up, though he already missed her, and had plans on calling it a night shortly after midnight

"Well, come on," Ron whispered and nodded towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Not waiting for Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as they were in the darkness of the trees.

"No, she is helping the Parvati twins finish up," Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, "girls."

Harry snickered and the two hurried along the stomped down path, approaching the fire. Harry looked around the growing crowd, 5th through 7th always got the invite from some upperclassmen, Harry was convinced it was the Head Boy and Head Girl but he wasn't sure, and this year wasn't a disappointment. There was more than enough alcohol, the music was fresh and fire was warm.

"No Abby?" Neville asked when the two boys joined the group to the right of the fire, taking the drink Seamus offered him.

"Not her thing," Harry raised his eyebrows, and jumped when he received a clap on the shoulder glancing at Dean in question.

"Tom Cruise, Top Gun?" he chuckled, nodding, "I like it Harry!"

Harry smiled and poured himself a beer from the keg then he heard her, "fuck," she chided and Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that cold!" Hermione was saying and even as she said it she shook a shiver off and looked around, "now we just gotta find the guys."

Harry glanced over concerned and then he froze. Abbrellya Wayne was standing before him in a black cloth skirt, and a white see-through shirt that was beneath a black corset top. She wore her hair in waves, a pirate hat on top of her head and her lips were painted a bright red. Harry took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he watched her grip the belt around her midsection that a fake sword was tucked into, _what is she?_

"Damn Wayne," Draco's voice was smooth as glass as he looked over her and approached slipping his arm around her shoulders. Harry looked away, back at the conversation in front of him barely listening and he drank his beer.

Abbrellya winked, "the ship's wench," she smirked, "Hermione's idea actually."

"And where is Captain Potter?" The blonde asked with a smirk, lifting his brow.

"I don't know I need to find him," Abbrellya answered and looked around, stepping away from Draco as she scanned the area, "I am surprising him."

"Good luck," he chuckled, "come find me for a dance later."

Harry was so focused on not giving away her surprise that she did actually surprise him when she appeared by his side, "uhm, can you tell me where I can find a drink... sexy?"

He rolled his eyes, turning to roll them at her but stopped short when he caught sight of her all over again. "B-Bre," he whispered quietly and reached out, slipping his arm around her waist. His eyes leaving little to the imagination as to what he was doing as he scanned her outfit.

Abbrellya shifted slightly uncomfortable and looked over his shoulder at his friends as if to make her point that the two of them were far too close for appropriateness, she took a subtle step back from him and smiled, "so about that drink?"

"Right, drink," Harry blinked quickly and cleared his throat, "pick your poison, ma'am."

She chuckled and picked up a cup, getting beer from the keg as well, "mm, thank you."

"And what made you decide to join us tonight?"

Abbrellya took a drink, smiling, "trying to figure out what you all enjoy with these tacky holidays. This one though," she looked up at him, grinning, and sat her empty cup on the table next to them before grabbing Harry by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him close, "has its benefits."

Harry had his hand pressed to her back, pressing her against himself, "so you like the costume, wench?" She laughed her head falling back and her ringlets fell over her body, but before she could answer Hermione was pulling her away and taking her towards the fire to dance.

Hours later the two dancing girls stopped to grab a drink, "he is very happy you came," Hermione told Abbrellya with an tired looking smile before she slugged back the beer.

Abbrellya chuckled, glancing down at her cup of whiskey, finishing it as an arm found its way around her waist, "you look far too good to be standing here alone," Abbrellya watched Hermione smile and she looked over her shoulder at Draco with a laugh.

"Do I?"

"You do, Abby." Draco lifted a brow, and poured her a fresh glass of whiskey before pouring one for himself, "Granger?"

"No, I'm okay with beer."

"So, can I take you.. _both_ out on that dance floor?"

Hermione laughed quietly, "I think Ron would have a heart attack if he saw us dancing together, Malfoy."

Draco smirked, and pulled Abbrellya closer, "I'll take you up on that Granger, after a few turns with this wench I mean."

Abbrellya shook her head, passing her glass to Hermione and taking Draco's outstretched hand being pulled back out towards the fire, "think you're good at dancing, Drake?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I _am_ Draco Malfoy after all."

"And?"

"And, that means I am quite great at dancing."

She tilted her head and felt him giving her a spin, before pulling her against his chest and wrapping his hand around her waist, "I'll be the judge of that." Abbrellya got lost in the feeling, being spun around the makeshift dance floor by Draco was almost unlike anything she had ever done, her people danced but barely ever with someone else and little did Abbrellya know this was exactly what she was missing.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy, this free. She was being spun around, being taken up with the music, music that Draco was humming and mumbling lyrics to. Music that was making her laugh, slow and fast songs alike it seemed there was a dance for everything and Abbrellya was having a blast that was until she caught sight of Ginny leaning over Harry.

Abbrellya froze and Draco bumped into her thrown off by her sudden stop, "you okay Abs?"

"I…" Abbrellya cleared her throat, her hand was shaking and she tucked it behind her back, "maybe we take a break?"

Draco followed her eyes, nodding, "you know rumor is…." He started casually, following her back towards the drinks, "you threatened her life."

"How did you hear that?"

"She has been telling everyone that you're crazy."

"I-" Abbrellya jerked the bottle of whiskey off the table and took a drink straight from the bottle a growl from deep inside of her escaped her lips and she turned two almost black eyes back to Harry and Ginny.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked quietly peering at her nervously.

"No." She snapped and took another drink, eyes narrowed and glaring across the bonfire. She knew Harry inside and out she could tell from his periodic eye rolls that he was annoyed and from the way he was glancing up at Ron and Hermione he was barely listening to Ginny, but Ginny was still trying.

Abbrellya let out a gasp, clutching her chest as she watched Ginny place her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Abby, you okay?" Draco asked hurriedly and looked at her with more concern, reaching out to steady her.

Ginny was leaning in closer, it was almost like Abbrellya could feel the breath that was coming from Ginny and brushing against Harry's cheek. She watched with an ache the way Harry shuddered, her eyes widened and her chest heaved she was struggling to keep Suri back, she was struggling to keep herself back, she stared with two half black eyes, gulping down the rest of the bottle and shaking in anger at the sight of Harry and Ginny.

"Gin!" Hermione's voice came out in a rush, "get your hand off of him." Her voice was hurried and low, she swept her eyes around the area looking for any danger.

Harry looked down as if realizing the hand for the first time and how close Ginny was to him, he swiftly pulled back and away, "stop it Ginny."

"I," Ginny flushed avoiding Ron's head shake and took a hurried step back bumping into Draco who gave a glare and stepped around her easily.

Abbrellya was on the other side of him, looking at Ginny with a serious face when Harry spoke, "Bre," she could hear his smile and looked over at him, trying to blink back the blur. In her haste to bury Suri she knew she had drank too much because now everything was blurry.

"'Arry."

He lifted a brow, and looked at Draco in question, "I'm not sure about guardians and how they get drunk, but she might be drunk?"

"Drunk?" Harry was on his feet, a smile on his lips that seemed to grow as he looked at her, "are you drunk Abbrellya?"

"S-suri," she whispered and put her hand on his shoulder, a bit heavy handed and his knees buckled underneath her weight and power.

He reached out and pushed her hand off his shoulder, "ease up a little with me, babygirl, I'm human after all."

"Sorry," she spoke with what felt like a numb tongue and drug her eyes around slowly, squinting back the dizzying feeling.

He laughed quietly, "c'mon," he tried pulling her towards him but Abbrellya shook her head, "what?"

"Water," she answered and gripped his hand tightly, Harry winced and pulled his arm from her grip.

He glanced at Hermione, "a little help?"

"I don't remember reading anything about them getting drunk, but I know if they get sick or something along those lines that they can take a bath or shower and get well the water cleanses them."

"Yes," Abbrellya nodded slowly.

"A bath?" Harry asked, and she nodded again, "okay, let's get you back to the castle." She hummed and Harry bent slightly picking her up off the ground, and carrying her bridal style, "alright guys, I will see you all later." He paused, looking at Draco, "thanks for letting her dance with you, Malfoy."

"Maybe next time you'll make her night, Potter," the blonde responded and then he was gone.

Harry chuckled quietly, gave another wave at his friends then hurried along his way. He got the two back to their dorms and had a warm bath ready for Abbrellya within 15 minutes, "Bre," he whispered nudging her softly, "come on, bath is ready."

"Sorry I ruuuuined your fun."

"No, you didn't!" Harry shook his head and picked her up, carrying her to the bath. He sat her on the side of the tub, "alright, let's get you undressed." Abbrellya leaned back slightly and pointed to her front, tugging on ties, "it ties?" Harry asked and reached in front of her his fingers making quick work with the corset top, though the white see through shirt was more problematic in Harry's opinion and he was doing his best to look anywhere but at her. She lifted up momentarily and pulled the skirt off, using her legs to kick it down.

"Okay," she whispered lifting her arms up, Harry swallowed roughly and reached down pulling the long sleeve shirt up and over her body. The two locked eyes and Abbrellya was smiling, "you toooooo?"

"What?"

"Getting in!" She laughed and he raised an eyebrow in question watching her snap her fingers, the two were suddenly naked and she let out a high pitched giggle before slipping into the large sized tub. Harry stared in shock Abbrellya laughed again and a small wave of water came splashing up and covering him, "get in!"

Harry felt nervous and looked into the soapy water, inching towards it before stepping on the makeshift steps and dipping down into the water, Abbrelly was watching him, mouth and lower was ducked under the water as she watched and once he was sitting in the tub she showed a flushed face to him, shimmying slightly in the water before sliding over to him.

"Feeling any better?"

"No, the same," she answered quickly still flushed, she reached behind him where the soaps were and pushed the pump of the blue one watching as bubbles flew around them and filled the air with an inviting scent of jasmine.

"Maybe alcohol doesn't work the same as other impurities," Harry was musing as he relaxed against the warm tub.

"Hmm," she hummed seeming uninterested and laid back as well, her hands dragging through the bubbles humming quietly. He glanced over at her humming, she didn't do that too often sometimes when she drew but it always stopped the moment he was near or at least that she knew he was near. He also hadn't ever fully realized just how much of a shimmer her body had from the gold tint he had only really ever saw it on her face but now that she was naked he could see the shimmer of the gold was in fact down her whole body.

He cleared his throat nervously and scooted away a bit, grabbing a washcloth that was on the small bath counter, and pouring an ample amount of soap on it making quick work to wash himself off, he was looking down at the water when he heard her laugh. "Why so nervous?" Her simple question followed her laugh and he tensed slightly, giving her a fleeting look, "I mean you'll see me one day right?"

"I uh..." He swallowed roughly, "yeah, I know I just...?"

Abbrellya sat up slightly, frowning, "you don't like me?"

"What?" Harry dropped the cloth into the water, giving her a serious look, "don't be ridiculous Bre, you're perfect."

"O-oh," she whispered quietly, taking a slow breath.

"Why would you think that?"

Abbrellya only shrugged and ducked under the water, when she emerged she let out a small gasp, at how close Harry was to her. He reached out his right hand gripping her waist and pulling her towards him, "because I'm not doing this?" He asked, his voice was rough, gruff, barely over a whisper but Abbrellya heard every word. Goosebumps fell down her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms, Harry pushed up against her and her back slid against the tub wall, "because I'm not _taking_ you?"

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath and felt his other hand grip her left thigh pulling her legs apart until he slid between them. Her hips were clad against his midsection now and she felt a course of fire shoot through her body, she wanted to know he felt it too but he was blocking her and not giving her much of a chance to talk. Her head was light with the drinks, and him. He was intoxicating. More intoxicating than everything she had drank all night, trying to fight down Suri. Which was a lost cause now because Suri was on the rim of breaking free, now she was drunk and losing control.

His fingers tightened against her hip and with one small lift of his own hips his hard, member slid against her leg causing her eyes to dilate and her whole body flushed, "I want you more than words can describe Abbrellya," he whispered from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where and why it sounded so different then what he was saying just moments ago. This sounded like he was begging her to stop? The words were echoing in her mind.

 _He wants me._ _Take him!_

Suri was taking over her thoughts, where he gripped was like fire to her skin. Flames licking each part of their body that touched, and was that his lips against her ear? His nose nudging her scalp? Abbrellya blinked, trying to focus but she couldn't because just then she felt another great pleasure, Harry rubbed his thumb between her legs and in a circular motion on her clit.

 _Ohhhhh._ Suri purred loudly in her mind or maybe Abbrellya purred loudly from her gasping mouth. She couldn't tell anymore, she couldn't even keep track of her own hands which her now combing through his hair and gripping his shoulders? Or that _her mouth_ was nibbling on his collar bone? For so long she had wanted to taste that spot, and it was better than she could have imagined. Her teeth out in a small suckle, she pulled the tight skin into her mouth shivering when Harry moaned against her ear.

"Bre, Bre," he was whispering frantically, his forehead pressed against hers, "look at me." She opened her eyes, blinking back the blurriness, to find his green serious eyes staring at her, "you're drunk, this isn't how we do it."

She pulled back, her hands shaking as they fell from his body and as if those words brought her to reality she realized it was her. _Her_ legs wrapped around his waist keeping her tight to him, and _her_ hand gripping his hip and _her_ other hand pressed between her legs - not his. She froze; her body in shock and then she was halfway across the room for only a moment in his eyesight grabbing a towel and then she was gone.

And something told him she was gone from their chambers not just the bathroom.


	6. Abbrellya Did This?

A/n: Suri isn't so bad, give he e!

Warnings: Smut.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the world, if I did practice would make perfect.

"No matter how late, baby, I'll be staying up. I can't sleep without you." Sleep Without You, Brett Young.

* * *

"Excuse me, what?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper. Hermione, Harry and him were sharing a small table at the Three Broomsticks their heads so close together their hair was touching.

Harry's face was a dark shade of red, "I don't know what happened." He whispered, having just recounted the events of the night before, he had waited all morning in the room but Abbrellya was nowhere to be found so now he was tucked into the table with his two best friends telling them the story.

"First off," Hermione started, "I am thoroughly pleased you were able to reject that, because you are right drunk is not a good choice for the first time of that bonding. And second," she blinked, sitting back slightly before falling quiet her face blank in what seemed to be shock.

"I know," Harry whispered, "I knew it was going to be intense, but salazar's balls that was like-" he broke off, red face and neck showing from under his sweater, "one of my exact fantasies."

"That's what they're made for," Ron answered with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, "no kidding." Then he froze his laugh quieting to silence because he felt her, the sound of the door told him she had just walked in and when he glanced over under his eyelashes he say her and Professor Snape in a deep conversation, probably not even aware he was there at all. "I don't know how to act around her," he whispered looking away quickly so hopefully he wouldn't draw attention.

"Like normal?" Hermione whispered back, picking up her tea and taking a sip.

"Normal?" Ron scoffed, "how the man to act normal, he rejected her."

"She's probably already over it, they don't tend to dwell on trivial things like that."

"Trivial?" Harry flushed again and ran his thumb over the napkin in front of him, "it didn't feel trivial to me."

Hermione's frown grew and she shook her head, "I just mean, it's affecting you more than it will her. They take those things in stride."

"Keep telling yourself that, 'Mione," Ron rolled his eyes and dodged the slap she aimed for him, "you know as well as I do guardians are very sensitive but more than that, that type of rejection is like getting their life force lessened."

"I know," she hissed, "I'm trying to get Harry to relax though, because if he starts off normal it will be a lot better for the relationship, she'll be able to fall back into swing and get passed the awkward stage much quicker but at this rate..." She sighed, and took another drink, "Harry is a mess."

He could see from the corner of his eye Snape and her sitting at the booth in the back of the room, she was explaining something in detail - her hands swinging about, and Snape was laughing quietly. Harry watched as she sat down, stripping her coat and Snape excusing himself to the bathroom, "I'm going to talk to her." He said with a nod, "it'll be fine."

Hermione grinned, "honestly that is the best choice."

Harry finished his butterbeer and hurried to his feet, "hopefully I'll see you two later." He said quietly and took a deep breath, pooling confidence as best he could and walked across the bar. He pressed against the table and the booth his arms spread wide and he wore a smile, "I waited around for you."

Abbrellya jumped, her eyes wide and her face flushed as soon as she looked at him, "H-harry!"

"Abbrellya," he smiled at her, and nodded to the booth, "mind if I join you?"

"I'm with Severus," she answered looking down as she spoke, "I can see you later?"

Harry bit back the sting of her off handedness, "no," he shook his head, "you're with me," he corrected but stayed standing.

"Harry, please," she whispered her eyes on the table in front of her.

"Abbrellya," he reached out and took her chin, "don't make me bring Suri out."

She stiffened and jerked her chin away, "please just leave me alone, I need time."

"And I need you," Harry answered with a raised brow, "you don't get to hide from me just because you're embarrassed. I am just as embarrassed, I know you feel it - that's part of the bond, isn't? Just like my thoughts when I let my block down and so on. It's not fair you run from me when I don't even have half the chance in the world to run from you."

"I can't deal with what happened," she spoke in a quiet tone, "but you're right, it isn't fair to you to make you suffer through time without me while I recover..." She trailed off and looked at him briefly, "I'll take time inside myself, you can have Suri."

"How will I know when you're ready?"

"You'll have to demand the truth from her," Abbrellya whispered, already looking down at the table again.

Harry saw Snape approaching and he leaned forward, his lips to Abbrellya's ear, "Suri, she is Abbrellya until her and Snape are done with their day. As soon as she gets back to the castle come out and come to me." He pulled back slightly and kissed her cheek, "don't take too long Bre, I love you."

* * *

Harry was nervous when he heard the doors open, he was laying on the floor with Ron playing a game of Wizarding Chess, Hermione was lounging in the chaise reading a book, and Neville was holed up in the small collection of books that they had going through them and taking notes about some plants he found interesting.

Harry couldn't help himself as he peeked through his lashes seeing Abbrellya walking in, her jacket was thrown over her shoulder and her smirk turned to a grimace as she looked around the room. "Hey Abbie!" Hermione said excitedly, sitting up slightly and grinning at the other.

Harry watched the smile be replaced, he listened intently, it would all depend on her tone who it was. "Hermione." She gave half a nod and dropped her jacket on the floor before her eyes scanned over Harry who was doing a good job pretending not to care about her entrance as he studied the board. So, it was Suri. He frowned behind his hand, he had hoped Abbrellya wouldn't have hide from him at all - but this way was better than no way. She edged around the furniture, making her way towards him and dropped to the ground next to him, laying out beside him, "hello Harry Potter."

"Hello Suri," he looked her over, giving a soft smile.

"It's been so long."

He laughed quietly lolling his head to the side, "mm, I guess it has."

"Almost a whole month," she called out his next play for him, when it was his turn and the board responded. Harry smiled, his eyes staying locked with hers, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Does she want to talk about it?"

"Not really, she wants to forget it."

He pulled back slightly, and she followed speaking out the next play as their eyes stayed locked, "Suri," he said with a small warning in his voice.

"Harry," she spoke his name like a purr. He couldn't believe just how different they were, it was shocking to him to see it. Her tongue darted out licking her lips, "she respects you, understands the choice and she appreciates it."

"Then why is she hiding from me?"

Suri shrugged, calling out the next play following up with 'check' before answering Harry, "she is embarrassed - putting you in a compromising situation like that."

"I..." Harry shook his head, "tell her to stop worrying about it, that's insane."

The girl chuckled, running her fingers through her hair and looking at the board, "check mate," she looked at Ron, "want to play again?" Harry pulled back, raising off the floor to give them space and he walked over to the table to work on the course work he had been neglecting for the weekend his thoughts on Abbrellya and how maybe it was a good idea Suri was here now - he did need to get to know her too, and she wasn't running from him.

The evening passed slowly and when it was finally time for dinner Hermione had suggested they ordered in because she wanted to study for the potions test that was coming up within days. Luna had joined them by now and was sitting around the table as they talked about the potions and ate. One of the most glaring differences between Suri and Abbrellya was Suri ate - mostly sweets but she ate and she didn't drink alcohol which admittedly Harry liked that about her.

She was sitting next to Harry, quietly, as she broke the spice cookie apart on her plate picking up a piece and putting it in her mouth. Harry was watching her, with a small smile, taking a bite of his meat and for once not shying away when she looked at him, "how is it?" She asked, quiet so as not to take away from the studying.

"Good," Harry answered, just as quiet, and sat his fork down picking his drink up, "wouldn't just want to help me cheat would you?"

"Even I have some sense or morality," she laughed, taking another bite of the cookie. "What does she usually do during this?"

"About the same, just sits there. Sometimes draws, avoids us." Harry answered with a chuckle, then jerked his head up to Hermione when she said his name with a rather serious tone. Suri watched, listening as she ate the cookie, to the group continuing their studying.

 _He won't want you forever._

Suri blinked at the harsh words from inside her mind, and sat back in the chair, _you're the one that hid._

 _I need time._

 _Maybe he doesn't want someone that needs time,_ Suri snapped, though even with the block he was putting up in full force they could still feel his wants and desires should they change and Harry was aching for Abbrellya. _Why do you avoid him?_ It was so painfully obvious how much he loved her, and it even stung Suri slightly despite the fact they were the same.

 _I..._ Abbrellya went quiet and Suri crossed her arms, waiting, _I don't want to distract him._

 _Maybe he wouldn't have rejected us if you wouldn't be so damn quiet and mousy all the time, maybe he'd actually want us._ Suri shut her eyes, taking a slow breath, _we're made to be compatible, you don't have to fight me on everything._

 _You just want to ravish the boy._

 _So do you... I'm just upfront about it. That's the only major difference about us and you know it._ Suri fired back and Abbrellya sent a wave of energy in anger that sent Suri flying back off her chair and across the room.

 _NO IT'S NOT!_

Suri blinked, she hadn't realized until now that she was laying over a broken table with many broken cups beneath her, "Suri are you okay?!" Harry asked standing back slightly and pulling his wand from his pocket giving the area a quick sweep with it the glass disappearing and then he bent down next to her, "are you okay?"

Suri blinked, she felt weird. She was angry, hurt, but overall she felt rejected. Not by him but by her human. "No," she answered honestly, the second and maybe the only other glaring difference between Abbrellya was Siri was she had to always tell the truth. Whereas Abbrellya was about to skirt around it.

"What happened," Harry pulled her to his chest and picked her up off the ground, walking her to the bathroom to get cleaned up. There was more blood than she had thought, granted it wasn't deplenishing her.

"I made Abbrellya mad." She muttered, and turned to the faucet once he sat her on the counter.

"Abbrellya did this?"

"Yes," her tone was plain and her eyes were glossed over and lifeless, "I'll get cleaned up, sorry for bothering your studying." She said quietly, and stopped talking as she stuck her arms under the faucet the cuts on her hands healing as she mumbled words Harry couldn't keep up with.

He left the bathroom and saw the rest of the stuff was picked up, Luna speaking first, "is Suri okay?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "she said she made Abbrellya mad."

"Abbrellya did that?" Ron asked, shocked if he was honest, and stared towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry's frown grew and he turned towards the bathroom door as well. He had felt the change, something he figured had to do with their bond, her whole demeanor was different. The energy, the power it was all different. It was still Suri, yes, but _something_ had changed.

The bathroom door was pulled open and Suri blinked, shocked to find 5 sets of eyes on her she looked down to collect herself before clearing her throat, "Harry Potter, I am exhausted.. would you mind if I went on to bed?"

"Sure," he watched her moving across the room towards the stairs, "wait, hold on." She froze, standing still and waiting. He turned to see Hermione giving him a deep frown, "you guys can stay but I'm gonna take her on up."

Ron gave a nod, "see ya in a bit then, mate."

Harry nodded grabbing up his wand before he hurried over to her, "I'll keep you some company until you fall asleep."

Suri hummed, and lead the way up the stairs. Once on the floor Harry moved over to the fireplace lighting it out of instinct for Abbrellya and then turned to pull the drapes over the windows with a swish of his wand. He moved to the bed, having the covers pulled back when she exited the closet. He swallowed roughly at the sight before him, her in a black, lacy, nightie. A very vivid fantasy of his, though he had never seen her wear anything like that before she was halfway across the room before she looked up in shock. "I can change if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine," he wet his lips and gave a nervous smile, "I've never seen you in anything like that before... Is all."

She tilted her head, her big dark eyes wide as ever just a reminder Suri was still present, "well I mean... this is what you'd like me to wear, that's part of my thing."

"I know," Harry nodded and took a step towards her, "you look amazing, Ab - Suri, you look absolutely amazing," he stopped at arm's length from her and bent wrapping around her, lifting her off the ground. Harry turned with her in his arms to the bed, laying her down, "what happened?" He asked after crawling up next to her and pulling the covers up around the two of them.

She bit her lip, snuggling into the pillow before rolling to face him, "she is upset because I reminded her just how similar the two of us really are."

"What do you mean?" Harry lifted a brow, his hand trailing her face and brushing her hair back. He had to admit he had thought they were very different, but he couldn't see why Abbrellya would get so upset.

"Her and I, we have differences of course but we're made to be compatible. The only type of... us, being and body, that don't get along are the ones that the body rejects almost completely." She was speaking quietly, very unlike the Suri he had ever known, "something your book can't tell you, Harry Potter, the being - me - we're not so... chauvinistic and unwelcoming, it's just when we're crammed inside of ourselves for so long we can come out strong. I am sure over the course of today you can see me becoming more.. myself - right?"

Her voice might have sounded too hopeful but Harry had to agree he could. He could see the vast difference in her now and her hours ago, it had edged down over time - he had noticed. "Yes?"

Suri closed her eyes, frowning softly, "Abbrellya and I share many of the same qualities," she continued speaking timidly, "we're both focused on you, we're both independent, self aware and strong - though I seem to be the only one who remembers that about us." Suri shivered slightly, "Abbrellya likes to pretend to be different than me, when she isn't."

Harry watched her shiver, frowning, "what did you say, exactly?"

Suri's eyes flashed open, nervously looking from him to the ceiling, "I.." she trailed off Abbrellya in her mind now. _Shut up._

 _I have to. I don't have the choice you have._

 _Shut. Up._

Harry's eyes were boring into her and she cleared her throat, nervously, _don't want him to think you aren't Miss Perfect?_

 _Let me out. I'm ready._

Suri blinked again, those words glaring her in the face right now Abbrellya was stronger than her after that blast had wounded her.

"Tell me." Harry spoke in a serious tone that drug Suri's attention to him fully, "exactly."

"I said, 'maybe he wouldn't have rejected us if you wouldn't be so damn quiet and mousy all the time. We're made to be compatible, you don't have to fight me on everything _.'_ "

"And then she...?"

"No," Suri took a nervous breath, "she said something about how all I wanted was to seal the bond and I said, 'you do too I'm just upfront about it. That's the only major difference about us and you know it _.'_ " Suri's face was red, her eyes averted and she was gripping her hands tightly against her stomach.

"And then she.. sent you flying?"

"Yes, Harry Potter."

Harry kept his emotions and frown to himself, but he did reach out and took her hands to relax them, "calm down, Suri," he whispered and leaned towards her kissing her cheek, "get some rest, I have quidditch practice tomorrow."

Suri laid quietly, her mind quiet for once and she watched Harry walk away sending her to complete blackness with a wave of his wand.

* * *

Suri woke to a still silent Abbrellya and a quiet room. She stood up from the bed, checking the time and realizing it was rather early still. Harry's door was shut which she couldn't remember ever a time it had been shut but she left it alone and hurried on down the stairs to the front room freezing when she saw Ron and Hermione on one couch cuddled together, Harry on the chaise lounge and Neville lying across the armchair with a book over his chest. _They had stayed up all night studying?_

She hurried to the the desk where Abbrellya kept her sketch pad and planner to see the time for quidditch practice - 9 am - to make sure they had some time yet. Then she hurried around the living room to Harry's side, kneeling down next to him. She brushed the hair from his face and whispered his name quietly.

He blinked looking up before focusing on her, "Bre," he breathed out quietly before correcting himself with a smile, "Suri, I mean."

"You can call me whichever, I'll respond." She answered, smiling softly in return, "you'll need to eat before quidditch."

"Breakfast, what time is it?"

"Just 7."

"I guess I fell asleep studying," he groaned, pushing himself up a bit, "c'mere." He added after scooting back against the arm of the chaise and making room for her to join him. Suri slid up onto the chaise, and against him, "mmm, good morning," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "it feels like it's all back to normal."

"I'm sorry," she answered, and felt him sliding his legs between hers.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"None of it is your fault," he chuckled, and nuzzled against her again, his arms holding her tightly, his hands felt the lacy material beneath them and he blushed a moment, pulling back.

Suri laid still in his arms, her head tucked under his chin and her right arm around his body, "what is quidditch practice like? Like the game Malfoy almost killed you at?"

"Hmm," Harry hummed quietly, his eyes shut, "you don't look through her mind often?"

"She doesn't want me, she blocks me a lot."

"Oh," Harry frowned deeply, he hadn't been able to give it a lot of thought last night before the studying started but he had given it some. He felt weird and strange about it all, everything about Abbrellya felt like a lie and while he knew that wasn't true, it was just how it felt.

Why had she hidden? Why had she made Suri seem so unlikable? It didn't make sense to him, he didn't get any of it. Sure she was abrupt, blunt, very Harry-Potter-focused but she wasn't unreasonable, she wasn't terrible, she was just slightly aggressive.

"Well, usually, it's just my team jacking off." He admitted, speaking against her hair, "not many take practice seriously, unless we scrimmage."

Suri chuckled, "and what is today?"

"Jacking off," Harry laughed before pulling back to look at her properly, "Suri, can I... kiss you?"

"Yes," Suri nodded, "I don't know why you're asking?"

"I mean will it... make Abbrellya mad?"

Suri blinked, "no, we're the same y'know. It's not so much that were completely different people as much as we have different minds."

Harry smiled softly, running the edge of his nose against her cheek, "you explain it far better than I do."

She chuckled, her eyes shutting, if she was being honest she would say she was nervous she had never wanted to taste Harry's lips so much in her life, she wanted to know the feeling first hand. Just kissing him through Abbrellya's mind was intense, it was like the essence of life. He kissed like he needed it.

And she wanted to feel that fire.

Harry was going to give it to her, he took in a nervous breath of his own and tilted his head to her lips. The kiss was soft, short and hot. He pulled back with a small gasp, his eyes still shut, his lips still hovering over hers. He let out a nervous shaky breath, his lips closing the distance again and this time it was longer.

He wrapped his hands through her hair, pushing her against him while he drug his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth with a small suckle and nibble, his lips were hard against hers, forcing them open so he could taste all of her mouth. She slid her tongue against his and between his own lips, she felt his teeth against her bottom lip as he pulled back with a tug and then his breath came out in a pant. She peeked her eyes open seeing his were still shut and his forehead pressed against her, she swallowed roughly with a flushed face before running her fingers through his hair.

"I should shower," he said after a second, "you should get dressed." Suri nodded and rolled to get up not counting on him pulling her back in and taking her lips over again.

* * *

 _Abbrellya?_ Suri asked, staring at herself in the mirror, _are you done? He misses you._

 _Does he?_

Suri breathed out a sigh of relief, her people weren't meant to be out all the time, it was hard on her. It was slowly draining her. She sagged against the bathroom counter and nodded, _I can't do this anymore either._

 _I find it hard to believe he misses me, he hates me._

 _Since when?_ Suri stood up and stared at herself in the mirror, with a raised brow, _he doesn't hate you he does wish you wouldn't have been so mean. And that you wouldn't have hid, but he doesn't hate you._

 _How do you know?_

 _He talks in his sleep._ Suri smiled softly, _he needs you Abbrellya. Just, stop trying to save him, Abby, he'll let you know when he needs it._

Abbrellya pushed in, almost like she was flexing and within two seconds she was in the forefront. _Thank you for taking care of him, Suri._

 _That's my job._

Abbrellya stood there a moment then she felt nothing, she was alone. She ran her fingers through her hair pulling the braid out and watched as her hair fell down in long thick dark auburn waves framed her body. She took a moment to look over herself in the mirror, a dark gray sweater dress hugged her body, and there was makeup on her face. Not that she wouldn't ever wear it but she never had.

And as she thought of swiping it off, she could feel the surge of like from the 'Harry Potter' part of her body and lowered her wand thinking it through. _Maybe_ she could do more things like that, maybe she didn't need to push him away so much.

She left the bathroom and walked into the front room, the smell of food and soft laughter alerted her that his friends were here - she briefly wondered just how much they knew over the past week. Every time she had tuned in they were there, taking up his time. Just like now, they were here taking up his time. Always taking up his time.

She looked across the room to the small dining area and saw Harry was leaning halfway across the table a book open and in front of him, Hermione shaking her head while he talked to Neville and Ron. She watched them quietly, not really sure of the time, until Harry stood and stretched with a yawn, "I'm tired, you guys should go."

"That was rude," Hermione laughed and stood as well, "but I agree, bedtime for me as well."

Ron and Neville were ushered out by Hermione once everyone had everything packed up, Harry sat back down at the table and Abbrellya watched curiously not sure what he was doing. She inched towards him slowly and stepped into view with a curious look, "Harry?"

Harry jumped, his quill dropping to the table and he looked at her in shock, "Bre!" He whispered in an urgent tone as soon as he looked at her.

She swallowed and nodded, not quite sure how he had figured it out so quickly, "hey?"

"Bre," he whispered again before climbing to his feet and grabbing her close, his arms wrapping around her tightly, " _Bre_."

"Harry," she breathed out, holding him. The two stood in silence wrapped around each other until she finally spoke, "I thought you were tired?"

"I was," he answered, holding her pressed against himself and nuzzling his face against her neck before taking a deep breath, "Merlin, I've missed you."

"She means well," Abbrellya commented before pulling back from his arms, "I'm just learning as I go, just as you are."

"I know," he smiled softly cupping her cheeks and looking down at her, "tell me what is it that has you so scared of me?"

Abbrellya shrugged, closing her eyes, "that I'll mess up."

"I don't think you will."

"I know you don't, I was around for some of your conversations with her."

Harry chuckled, "she told me things about your kind, that you wouldn't." She peeked an eye open and looked at him curiously, "things about how I feel, and why I feel pulled to you so much."

"Oh," she whispered, "I... I figured you knew, I wasn't keeping that from you."

"I imagined," he shrugged, "it explains a lot. It is all such a strong, fast feeling... it scared me," he admitted, "I thought I was being a teenage boy, it was really killing me." Abbrellya frowned and looked down, "turns out it is just my body reacting to you, being near you. She told me other things too," Harry continued, his hands running down her back, "that you love me but don't say it, that you absolutely hate having to pretend around my friends, that you're fighting back your natural self..." He sighed, pushing her close to him before bending to kiss her cheek, "that we can _practice_."

Abbrellya swallowed roughly, and eyed him carefully, "she told you that?"

"I read it in that journal Dumbledore gave me, and asked for verification," he admitted running his thumb along her bottom lip, "you could have told me that."

"I-I..." she flushed, taking a step back as she eased out of his arms.

Harry stared after her with a quirked brow, "she said you were scared of disappointing me," Abbrellya felt frozen, she glanced around nervously avoiding him as best she could, "how could you possibly disappoint me?"

"I...?" She frowned, running her fingers through her hair, "I don't know."

"You can't," he answered and held out his hand for her, "I need you, Abbrellya, forever."

"Shh," she shook her head, eyeing his hand with a blush.

"No," he answered, and grabbed her hand with his, "mine."

Abbrellya watched him, her nerves were on high as he pulled her close and slipped his arm around her waist before bending to kiss her on the lips. Harry wrapped her close, his arms trapping her to his chest and his hands moved down to her hips gripping them tightly. Abbrellya shivered into his touch, her lips hard against his own and his hands rough against her clothes as he gripped them, "I've been dreaming about you," he breathed out, their foreheads touching and their eyes shut. "Instead of him, I dream of you."

"Harry," she whispered, sliding her hands against his chest and let out a shaky breath.

"I need you, Abbrellya, please don't leave again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

Abbrellya's tongue flicked out against her lips, "y-yes," she whispered and Harry smiled softly picking her up as his lips made fast work to take hers with his own again, his hands wove through her hair and held her against him while his lips all but pried hers open and he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting all of her.

When he pulled back he bit her jaw lightly before turning them around and walking to the couch laying the two of them down, both of their bodies close and tight against each other her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly as her back slid along the plush cushion, "H-harry?" Harry kissed her again, silencing her, before he grinded his hips down against her own. She could feel him through his jeans, he was hard but more than that he was big. There was not an undefined portion of Harry James Potter, she was learning. Her thoughts angled back to last week with a blush, how could she have allowed herself to get drunk and act like that? Harry's hands were gliding over her breast now, two strong grips while his thumb drug against the nipples over her sweater dress, "ahh," she gasped and his teeth scraped against her neck with a slow, soft suckle. "H-Harry!"

"Mm?"

Abbrellya was trapped under him. Her arms pinned above her head against the arm of the couch with one of his hands, her hips pinned by his and his lips were doing wonders to her neck, "H-Harry," she moaned out, "give me a s-sec."

Her breathing was rough and Harry froze, pulling back to look down at her. His wild, crazy hair fell down between them, she eased her hands out from his grip and brushed it back taking a shaky breath, "you okay?"

She nodded, flushed, and cleared her throat willing her voice to sound normal, "we can uh.. p _ractice_ but you have to give me time to adjust."

Harry hummed softly, and leaned down nuzzling her cheek with his own, pressing against her slightly, "Bre?"

"Yeah?"

Harry's left hand was trailing down her stomach, moving slowly as his fingers grabbed the material of her dress and hitched it up, "we could just seal the bond now."

"Harry," she scolded.

"I already know this is what I want, Bre, I don't need to wait to find out."

"You don't know, you're only 17."

Harry frowned, kissing her shoulder lightly before he slid his fingers along her hips, trailing them under the waistband of her panties, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she nodded swallowing roughly and instinctively arched her hips up towards his hand. Harry smiled, and drug a finger along her slit watching her shiver, "how many times have you done this before?"

"What?" Harry arched an eyebrow and pushed his finger inside curving it slightly before he pulled it back out, his tongue slid out against her collarbone and caressed the skin before he continued sliding his finger in and out at a slow pace, Abbrellya wiggled underneath him.

"This? Sex... stuff?" She breathed out nervously, looking down her body when she felt him sliding down. Harry was on his knees in front of her and his fingers froze in their grip on her panties before he looked up at her.

" _What?_ "

Abbrellya flushed and turned away, "I-I don't know. Never mind."

Harry blinked, "why would you ask that question?"

"I'm curious!"

"I know but still... _Bre, why_?"

Abbrellya gave a strangled sigh, "I can't help but compare myself to her, to anyone else before her." She was up and away from him within seconds, her dress back in place as she looked across the room at him.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked, sounding as annoyed as he looked, "the reason you want me to wait, to 'make sure'? Because of my past?"

"I.." Abbrellya bit her lip and covered her face with her hands, turning away.

Harry reached out both of his hands grabbing her arms and he pulled her in, pinning her right back to the couch, "this is a conversation we are having."

"Harry," Abbrellya gasped, dropping her hands and staring at him in shock.

"Abbrellya," he answered, his fingers like chains around her hips, "talk to me."

"Yes!" She answered, her face red all over again but from anger rather than embarrassment, "because they knew you before I could, before I had the chance." She snapped and with a flare up, she reached down smacking his hands away.

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, "stop," he spoke in a soft tone, holding her close to him with one arm the other keeping her wrist to her side. "Who cares about the past? You're my future." She let out an annoyed growl and Harry chuckled, "you're cute when you're jealous, but nothing to be jealous over." He whispered with his lips to hers, "you're mine Abbrellya, no one else is."

Abbrellya pushed against his hips and Harry held her in place, "let go of me Harry."

"Why, so you can run away again?"

She blinked, her eyes turned to his and she let out a groan, "Harry."

"Let me show you how much you mean to me," he whispered against her cheek, his lips moving along her jaw towards her ear where his tongue flicked out and slid along the curve before nibbling on the lobe, "please?"

"Harry..."

"It's just practice, right?" Harry nuzzled his nose up against her cheek, "let me just show you," she nodded slowly.

He laid her back down, his lips moving along her neck and his free hand was pulling her panties down. Once they were off he gripped her thighs and pulled her close the skirt of the dress moved up her body and held tight against her midsection, Harry slid his finger along her entrance and looked down at her running his right hand along her cheek, "Abbrellya," he whispered, kissing her forehead, he had wanted to do this for weeks, if he was honest, he had been waiting since the moment he saw her - she was his everything the moment he looked at her.

She flashed her eyes to his, and Harry smiled seeing the big gray eyes turn to him then with a slow push of his hand he pushed his fingers against her slowly. Abbrellya couldn't hold herself back she let out a cry her own fingers tightened on his arms, nails biting into the muscle. "Yes, talk to me baby," he whispered against her cheek, his fingers stroking her slowly. He wanted to watch her lose herself, just like he said. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He pushed a second finger in, filling her tightness, and slicked his thumb down against her clit.

"Uhhuh," she answered, swallowing her pants, her body shiver at the first touch. Harry chuckled, and kissed her, taking her lips for a deep kiss the two only parting when she laid her head back. His other hand was sliding along her chest now, over top her sweater dress, he bent his head and encased one of her nipples sucking on it a little rough but she liked it, she found. Her body shivered, her neck arching and she pushed her hips up against his hand. He could feel her relaxing, her legs sliding open further and her nails stopped digging into his arms and then she bucked her hips up slightly and looked at him shyly.

Harry smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her nose before he wrapped his hand around her hip and lifted her off the couch Abbrellya was clutching to him anywhere she could touch and her nails were leaving stinging scratches in their wake, but Harry didn't care. He hurried down her body and bent down pressing his lips to her hip, "mm," he whispered and she felt his free arm sliding under her bottom keeping her off the couch as he bent down pressing his lips to her pelvis and then moved his thumb replacing it with his lips and a lick against her swollen clit.

"O-ohhh," she breathed arching into his arm, and she almost lost her mind when she _felt_ Harry laugh rather than hearing it. Harry kissed her, sliding his tongue along her wet entrance and tasted her before pushing his fingers in again, he licked her entrance up and then down and when he pulled back he bit her leg with a light nibble, fingers aiming straight for her g-spot. Abbrellya's hand came down fast, her hand knotting through his hair and pushing him towards her, her whole body shivering, "H-Harry," she gasped out, her other hand over her mouth as a soft moan escaped from the clasp she had on her mouth.

Harry glanced up and their eyes met, before he barred his teeth and bit the top of her pelvis with a growl, "cum for me, babygirl," he demanded, his thumb sliding over the swollen and wet clit again sucking on the skin of her hip before leaving kisses across her flat stomach, his tongue tongue slid up her stomach and against her belly button and his mouth closed over it with a suckle. He rubbed her clit a little roughly and his fingers were arched up aiming for the sweet spot and when he brushed it Abbrellya gasped loudly, her hips grinding against his thumb she felt her legs locking under him not realizing just how sensitive she was. "For me, baby," he whispered his breath hot against her sensitive area, his tongue sliding along the glisten of her body to taste her, Abbrellya let out a gasp and muffled moan her hand keeping him in place as her legs shook and hips stuttered forward before laying all her weight back on his arm with a deep and audible gush of breath.

Harry smiled pulling back and sliding the now wet thumb in his mouth, sucking it, as he looked up at her. Abbrellya laid with her arms stretched out towards him and Harry crawled up her body, letting her wrap them around him while he pressed his cheek against her shoulder, "how do you feel?" He whispered, nudging her with his nose.

"Perfect," she whispered, her eyes shut and her hands rubbing his back.

Harry kissed his cheek, then neck, "sleep Bre."

Abbrellya smiled, looking at him and inched her fingers down to his wand which was tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. Without fully meeting Harry's eyes she waved it before dropping it on the floor next to the pile of clothing she had just taken off them, "no."

* * *

Harry woke to the sound of Salazar Slytherin's voice, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the sound but it went quiet again he laid his head back down and felt the bare skin of Abbrellya beneath him looking down, trying to focus again, he saw he was laying on his side on the couch, his cheek pressed to the middle of her back. His arms were wrapped her waist and his forearm was covering her back, he smiled to himself thinking back to last night.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry heard and listened in, hearing nothing for a second but the silence was soon followed by, "oh god."

He blinked and looked up, turning to come face to face with a red faced Hermione and a smirking Ron. He raised up on his arm, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and pulling it over her butt, "the fuck guys?" He demanded with a head shake.

"I..." Hermione was flushed and backed away, "s-sorry!" She squeaked running to the other part of the room.

Ron chuckled, sitting himself on the arm of the chair, "Hogsmeade," he shrugged, "D.A. meeting."

Harry looked over at the clock on the wall, "oh shit, slept in I guess." He muttered and moved to get up after waving Ron away, he grabbed his jeans off the ground and shoved his legs through them before bending and pressing his lips to Abbrellya's cheek, "wake up." Abbrellya pulled away, burying her face against the cushion Harry smiled and reached out for her side, trailing his nails up it, "I have a DA meeting to host, I'll be back soon," he whispered, kissing her neck before grabbing his wand off the ground and running up the stairs, "be right back guys."

* * *

Bangbaby731: Thanks for the love! I hope you're still enjoying this.

Dragon King Dragneel: I am glad you liked it, still are I hope? I adore Draco - always will.

edgolub2: Thanks. I appreciate it.

~kiz


	7. I'd Rather Die

**A/N:** I wanted to make note, I am changing things in the story a bit - from those who read the original. I know I got a PM from a few of you and wanted to address. They _are_ older, so I imagine them differently. Not to mention I am a totally different writer now than I was 5 years ago. Things are changing, but not the overall story. Please understand that ~kiz. /

 **Warnings:** HP/OC relationship, rated M for adult themed scenes and ideas in story.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter or the likes, if I did .. well could you imagine Harry a little _t o o_ buff with those v-muscles. Y'know. That defined adonis belt? I could.

"Go ahead and save them all go and be the hero, standing tall all the people wait for you... It's your destiny." _An Evil Angel and a Righteous Devil_ , The Collectors

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Abbrellya jumped about ten feet in the air as the words were snarled at her, she looked over her shoulder to see Bellatrix glaring with her hands on her hips and her mouth in a nasty snarl. _Oh._ Abbrellya _had_ been looking around the place Riddle was holding his meetings at now, a rather exquisite manor really and she was about ten steps into the main hallway, a hallway that was very much off limits to the followers. "None of your business," Suri's smile replaced Abbrellya opened mouth gasp within a heartbeat, taking over for the other.

"I'm telling," Bellatrix laughed suddenly and turned running away from the entrance.

Abbrellya continued down the hallway, with a stiff nod at Suri in her mind, here in this setting she was a completely different person. She was Abbrellya Jakx Wayne - the double spy. Suri shone here, she loved it. It was just her type of area. She could be authoritative, she flirted with death, she was arrogant... she owned this world.

At the end of the hallway was a balcony, the place Suri wanted them to be. They turned facing the grounds before conjuring a glass a wine and listened to the voices at the end of the hallway. She could hear Riddle talking, cutting people off as his voice traveled while addressing Severus in his ever present bone chilling tone. Abbrellya retracted as she listened, letting Suri take full control, "Severus, I have to take care of something. We will be along shortly." When he joined her outside on the balcony he greeted her with a softer tone, "Miss Wayne."

"Riddle," she answered without glancing at him and took a drink of her glass.

After a pause he stepped up next to her, leaning against the railing as his dark red eyes scanned her, "I am sure Bellatrix told you, this area was off-limits?"

Suri turned her head to the side slightly and looked at him, finishing the glass of wine. "Yes, she told me."

Riddle gave a grunt, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her and he let out a low hum, "we need someone like you."

Suri chuckled, and sat the glass down before holding her pale arm out to the moonlight, "you can't brand me."

"Wh-what?" He sputtered, red eyes tracing her arm now.

She rolled her eyes, dropping her arm, "the mark thing, it won't stay on my skin."

"I want people to know.. You're mine," Riddle reached out long cold fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her arm up, his thumb resting and sliding over the skin, "I mean, you understand?"

Suri sneered, brushing him away, "you want my power, Riddle, not me." He blinked pulling back slightly, "how does it feel to not own a possession as good as me?"

 _Stop._ Abbrellya groaned at Suri, a laugh came from the other.

Riddle was quiet as he watched her, he could feel a small shiver growing but he fought it down. How could someone so petite control him? How could someone so tiny be so powerful, how could _he_ be scared? "No one thinks taking you as a Death Eater is a good idea."

"They are your people, Riddle. You command them, you do as you see fit." Suri coaxed, her eyes sweeping the area below them, "who are they to question you?" As much as she didn't want this, she had to. She needed to be here.

 _I really wish you wouldn't feed his ego..._

Riddle glanced over, a dark and sinister smile on his lips and he held out his arm, "exactly. They are no one." Suri slipped her hand into the crook of his , "I have a meeting to conduct." He spoke before leading the way back to the front room.

* * *

Suri and Snape came to the back door of 12 Grimmauld Place, opening the door and slipping in, "clear?" Remus Lupin asked the moment they stepped in, the whole group had turned to see who was there.

"Yes," she answered, jerking the waiting glass of fire whisky from Molly Weasley, downing it in one drink as she stepped in. _Thank you..._ Abbrellya forced into her mind and Suri gritted her teeth, "thank you Molly." Suri forced the smile on Abbrellya's lips and turned back to the table, nodding towards Dumbledore.

"Great!" Remus breathed in relief while squeezing his wife's hand.

"How did you get it cleared?" Nymphadora Tonks asked, peering around Remus, she was obsessed with Abbrellya and wore a huge smile at just the sight of the other girl.

 _Why is she so weird?_ Suri demanded, giving a small growl as she poured herself another drink.

 _Be nice, or let me out now. I'll be okay._

 _I'll be nice, just hurry up._ Suri snapped back, Abbrellya had needed to re gather her strength from the encounter at the other meeting. It took a toll on her, projecting Suri so much while holding back the form. "I told Riddle I wasn't bearing a mark." Suri spoke carefully finishing her drink before looking around the table, "where is _he_?"

The table got very quiet and everyone was looking anywhere but at the girl, she knew Harry Potter wasn't in danger but he also wasn't where he was supposed to be. Which was right here in the middle of this meeting. "Where is Harry Potter?" Her hands shook and she slammed the tumbler down on the table, Suri was much easier to piss off than Abbrellya was.

Molly spoke up before anyone else could, "he is the front room with the others," her voice sounded distant to Suri who was heading towards the door, "he doesn't need to be here," she hurried to get out going the opposite way around the table towards the door.

"That is not your decision," Suri snarled, "everyone agreed, everyone invited him into this, he is part of this. This isn't your choice _Molly,_ " Suri was practically quivering with her anger, fist in tight clenches.

 _Calm down! Don't hurt her!_ Abbrellya was begging, trying to push out.

Molly glared with her hands on her hips, "it isn't yours either, you're not his mother!"

"Oh, you think you qualify?" Suri demanded from her, her hands coming up towards Molly but the scream from inside by Abbrellya made her freeze. _Suri, stop. Please. She is so important to Harry... we'll lose him._ Suri let out a huff as she stared two big black eyes looking right at Molly. Molly's face was pale, her hand on her throat, and Suri turned away ripping the door open, "Harry Potter!"

Harry came running into the room with wide smile on his lips, arms wrapping around her tightly, "Br- you're shaking?" He pulled back instantly and looked up at her, "oh, Suri." He peered into the room, "what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Come with me," was the only answer she gave to him slipping her fingers through his hand turning them into the room. "Sit down," she commanded, stopping at the chair and pulling it out for him. Harry sat and looked up at her quietly. Suri turned two wide, black eyes back to Dumbledore, "anyway where were we?" After she spoke she picked her glass back up, and grabbed the bottle of fire whisky off the counter, pouring herself a hearty glass and leaned back against the wall watching Harry who was looking at Dumbledore as he talked.

 _Should we do it...?_ Abbrellya asked suddenly and Suri focused in, ignoring the meeting.

 _What?_

 _The bond?_

 _I mean, I think you already know my answer._ Suri chuckled and took a drink, _he loves us._

 _I know._ Abbrellya frowned internally, _why does it scare me so much?_

 _Because you love him too._

 _You don't?_

 _I didn't say that,_ Suri took a drink, her eyes scanning over Harry as she thought watching the way he smiled at his godfather, _I just want to complete it, so I don't have to worry about him getting bored and giving into Ginny. Or someone else. It would be one less thing for me to worry about and I could focus more on Riddle._

Abbrellya let out a sigh, _what if he resents the choice?_

 _He may. 20 years down the road..._ Suri frowned, setting the empty glass down, _but I would rather have him hate me while being completely safe then have him be any type of compromised. Abby he spends half his day worried about why he isn't good enough for us, and the other half of his day how to prove he is. He should be focusing on school, on getting stronger, on quidditch, on... anything other than if his guardian likes him._

 _I.._ Abbrellya fell quiet a moment, _I wasn't sure what to get him for Christmas anyway._

Suri smiled internally and externally, tuning into the meeting again instantly growing mad when she heard it was the topic of rather Harry should stay part of the order. Severus and her matched eyes, and she rolled her eyes openly pushing off the wall gathering the attention of the group as she walked towards Harry. Molly grew rigged and glared, falling quiet.

"What is it you're scared of?" Suri asked, turning her eyes to the older woman, "of something he will hear?" Suri sighed, and reached across the table pulling the stack of papers towards her and opened the folder, flipping through the pages until she found the one she was looking for, "seeing something like this?"

"Abbrellya stop it," Snape started standing but Suri turned away from him the paper tight in her hand.

"You don't think he deserves to know?" Suri asked, and reached a hand out for Harry watching him flinch slightly she gritted her teeth as her palm slid along his skin.

"This isn't going to help anyone, Abby." Remus stood looking at her nervously.

Suri laughed, "I don't care about anyone else," she paused, "he, is all I care about."

"S-Suri," Harry whispered, his voice quivering as his eyes shot across the table.

"The whole world is resting on your shoulders, Harry," she continued, feeling the others gasp at her words, "everyone expects you to just know that, but they can't read your mind and I can. I don't understand why they would expect you to just know this, because for the last five years they have been promising you it's a joint effort. That they're all in this together."

Harry turned his eyes back to her, seeing the black eyes gone. Abbrellya stood before him, a frown on her features and a sadness in her touch, "the whole world expects you to believe they all have your back, but to know you're alone. They offer you things like this. Meetings for strategy, and closeness with Dumbledore and to hide you from the world so they don't think there is a threat but as long as you live Harry there is a threat. One of you have to die, but more than that."

Abbrellya eased closer, and slid onto his lap she leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his ear. She could feel his heartbeat speeding up. He was scared, he was scared of what she was going to say, "they expect you to die, because no one can help you. Except me."

After the meeting Harry was showing Abbrellya around the tall house, they peeked into each room and she had to admit she was surprised to find it had more rooms than she had thought. Harry had picked his dads old room, well it wasn't his specifically but it was the one he always stayed out and a lot of his stuff still littered the place and he was nervous to show it to her for some reason - even though the two of them had been sharing a set of rooms for almost 5 months now.

"Is this where you're going after school?" She asked him curiously as they walked up the stairs.

Harry shrugged, it had been the plan but with her in his life now.. maybe they would get a flat somewhere. "I don't know, Sirius has asked me to live with him - you see."

"He has?"

"Mmhm, that's why we're here."

"Do you see each other much?"

"It depends, Sirius tends to pop up randomly around the place but most of the time we barely ever cross paths. This is a huge home."

"Better than living at the Burrow I'd imagine."

"Hey," Harry laughed pushing the door to his chosen room open.

She chuckled, "I know, I know, they're your friends... I'm just saying, it would be absolute torture for me. Being crammed inside that place with all of them, Hermione's annoying nagging all the time and what with Ginny's ever present presence..."

"I get it, I get it." Harry sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Abbrellya glanced around the small room with a deep frown, "what?"

"I was just thinking about how small this place was, for the size of the house I mean."

"Ah," Harry chuckled, "it is rather dis-proportioned," he kicked his shoes off and leaned back on the bed, leaning against the wall, "c'mere?"

Abbrellya smiled and crossed the room, about to get on the bed when a knock sounded at the door, she glanced over in question pulling it open to find Ron, Hermione, and two identical gingers she didn't know standing there. "'Arry!" George called pushing past Abbrellya and into the room, the other three following him and when she turned around they were all crammed inside.

Abbrellya met eyes with Harry before giving him a soft smile, "I'll go spend time with Sev."

* * *

Harry woke suddenly, something felt wrong. Very right, but also very wrong. He squinted in the dark, trying to look around and see but he couldn't. It was useless without his glasses. Then he felt it again... _did something lick me?_ He pushed up in a hurry, grabbing his glasses and shoving them in place frantically straining his eyes in the dark as yet another fissure of pleasure coursed through his body, _"ummph!"_ He gasped out jerking his wand off the bedside table and lighting it instantly, he saw dark silky hair sliding along his leg and two gray eyes peeked up towards him with a smile, "Bre?!"

"Harry," she whispered and kissed his thigh, "how are you?"

Harry blinked a few times staring down at her, "wh-what?"

"Good," she nibbled on his skin up, towards his hips, and slid her hand over his abs, "I couldn't sleep."

"What are you doing?" Harry smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

Abbrellya chuckled, and kissed the bone of his hip, "practicing."

Harry quirked a brow setting his wand down and the two were encased in darkness once again, Abbrellya's hands were sliding along his hips and gripped at his boxers to slide them down. Harry lifted himself off the bed and when they were off and he was laid back down Abbrellya flicked her tongue out against his length.

She hadn't ever done this before but she had read a few books about things like this. She had an idea what to do, what guys liked anyway and she had asked Severus the other day - which was less awkward than her being between Harry's legs and trying to do it. Harry was ready. He had laid back and he was waiting, which if he was honest he was growing rather impatient. He felt he was being judged, he could feel her eyes on his body and it made him feel uncomfortable because it was no secret - at least among them - how good of eyesight the Guardian's had.

Abbrellya wasn't judging him but she was committing every part of his body to memory. He was fairly bigger than she had thought but also found it no surprise that he was proportionate to the rest of his body in size, he was the perfect guy - at least to her. She had a feeling even if he hadn't looked so damn model like she would still find him to be the perfect guy. She loved him.

Harry squirmed and looked down, "Bre?"

"Oh!" She whispered, "I forgot... I was admiring you," she said honestly and felt Harry's blush, "oh... was I not supposed to say that?"

"You're perfect," he whispered reaching down to slid his hands through her hair. Abbrellya nuzzled his hand before she felt him pushing down on her head and directing her in place. She opened her mouth, and slid her lips around his length hearing him hiss out his breath his head falling back. Abbrellya pushed him in until her lips were against his hips, she remembered Severus mentioning it was like a bobbing motion and she pulled back slowly before pushing him back into her mouth.

She could feel his hand growing tight in her hair, and she knew from his thoughts he wanted her to go faster. So she did, her head bobbing up and down his length until the hand fell from her head and she heard the fabric gripping next to her. She pulled him out completely and looked down in concern, "are you okay?"

"Oh, I was close," Harry breathed out, his grip falling from the bedding and looked down at her with a grin. It had a been a long while since he had felt something like that. A long while, it was overwhelming and quick.

"Close?"

"To finishing.." Harry explained, "like you did?"

"Oh," she nodded and wrapped a hand around his length stroking him slowly, her fingers soft and warm while her thumb ran over the tip of his cock, followed by her tongue. Harry let out a low moan, shuddering slightly.

"Oh babygirl," he breathed out and she watched his teeth clench, "I want you."

"Mm?"

Harry wrapped his hands around arms, and coaxed her up his body, "you're not going to tell me no, this time, are you?"

She shook her head, and kissed his cheek, "n-no."

Harry took her lips in a kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip while his hands trailed down her body and slid along her skin. She was still stroking his length with both hands making sure to keep all of him touched. Harry kissed her neck and pressed her into the mattress with a little force. Abbrellya gave into his control, molding herself to the bed as he forced her down and watched him get to his knees, his cock falling from her reach. She laid quietly, watching him slid his fingers over her nightie and then he pulled on a string untying the panties and took them off of her before his hand slid up between her leg...

"Harry!" Came a pounding on the other side of the door and Harry looked over towards it in shock, before back to Abbrellya who's face went from smiles to scowls in a matter of seconds. "Harry! It's Christmas!" The door handle jiggled and Harry looked over again at it.

"In a minute."

"A minute, it's Christmas!?"

"Uh.." Harry cleared his throat, "we're getting dressed be right down."

"Ok!"

Abbrellya blinked in shock looking up at him curiously, "we're going down there? Right now?"

"Well I mean...?"

Abbrellya got up and kissed his forehead, "of course, Harry." She answered before stroking his cheek, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

She gripped Harry's hand tighter and apparated the two to the end of Private Drive, Harry held Abbrellya's hand tightly leading the way, "you're shaking. Are you scared they won't approve of me, Harry?" She had wanted anything but being there, all morning had been filled with Hermione's voice talking about something she had read in the Prophet that involved the moving of Death Eaters through fields and how she feared there would be an attack, which caused Ron to get mad about the topic and was a fight. A fight that lasted through breakfast and grew to involve most of the people that was there that morning. Everyone but Harry and her - it seemed. Harry was doing a good job at avoiding her and blocking his thoughts, Abbrellya was growing antsy and rigid. Suri too.

Harry looked up about to scold her but saw a playful smile on her lips and gave a small chuckle stopping at the end of the driveway of number 4, "are you sure about this?" Harry was leading the two at a considerably slow pace up to the door.

"I'm sure, Harry, and it's just for one day. That's all," Abbrellya reached towards him and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes shutting slightly, and lips reaching towards her, she moved around him and pushed the doorbell before standing back straight and kissing his cheek.

Dudley pulled the door opened, looking a bit taken aback, "'Arry?" he asked staring at his younger and smaller cousin, sizing him up slightly - Harry wasn't the tiny and scrawny boy he had always picked on. His eyes caught sight of the two intertwined hands and he looked just past Harry to see Abbrellya, his face flushed and he stared open mouthed at the girl.

Harry groaned quietly, "Hey Big D."

"Dudley-kins, who is it?"

"Harry," Dudley called stepping back dumbly, his eyes still on Abbrellya.

"Harry who?" Vernon called back, Harry flushed and sighed wishing they hadn't come at all.

"Harry Potter!" Dudley answered, stepping back as the two moved off the porch to the inside of the house. Dudley turned to get his mother and father, but stopped when he realized they were at the front of the hallway looking down at the door.

Abbrellya quickly dropped Harry's hand and stepped forward, she was smiling that million-dollar-smile she wore, "Abbrellya Wayne," she started out an introduction while offering her hand to his uncle.

"Vernon Dursley," he answered taking her hand.

"I do hope I am not an inconvenience, Mr. Dursley, but I was just dying to meet you all," She spoke with a honey voice, polite as ever and Vernon smiled dragging his hands to her lips, Harry watched Abbrellya's face and for a split second a smirk flashed across her features before going back to the normal smile, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been watching.

"You are no inconvenience, my dear. This is my son Dudley, and my wife Petunia." Vernon introduced the other two sweeping his out to present Dudley before them, if possible Dudley looked stupider than before as he was now staring wide-eyed at Abbrellya. Harry couldn't help but imagine drool coming from his mouth and snickered quietly receiving a quick glare from Vernon, _glad to know that hasn't changed around here._

"What a pleasure," Abbrellya smiled and offered her hand to Petunia then to Dudley. Petunia took it gratefully shaking her hand and smiling but Dudley didn't move. He just stared. Abbrellya dropped her arm, and reached back for Harry smiling at him over her shoulder. "It's been a long day, I could do for a drink Mr. Dursley," she hinted as the small hallway grew quiet.

"Oh good, a girl with an appetite. Do come in!" Vernon spoke with a wide smile and ushered them in. Harry hadn't been there in almost three years, things had changed a lot. While his aunt stayed her same inane size, his uncle had slimmed down a bit, but the biggest change was Dudley. He was muscular, fit. Harry couldn't help but think if things were different between the two of them that Dudley might have been her type. Once they got to the parlor Vernon stepped up to the bar and poured Abbrellya a healthy glass of bourbon, one for himself and one for Dudley, and then as he was about to cork it he looked over at Harry, "want one boy?"

"No, thank you," Harry answered stuffing his hands in his pockets and watching Abbrellya take the glass with a wide smile as she sat down in the arm chair.

"You... both must be famished?" Petunia spoke from the door that led to the kitchen, "I know my sister always was after the trip."

"The trip?"

"From Hogwarts," Harry answered, "we've been out for a while," he added to his aunt, "we wanted to stop by for Christmas."

"Oh!" Petunia nodded, "we're having Christmas ham." She glanced around at the other two, "if you plan on staying for dinner?"

 _This is strange, my Aunt cooking for me?_ Harry nodded, "yeah, sure." Petunia took a step away from the conversation and into the kitchen the swinging door shutting behind her.

"So, Miss Wayne, what brings you here?"

"Well," she turned and looked at Harry again, smiling, he was across the room leaning against the wall watching her, "I wanted to meet Harry Potter's family."

"Ah," Vernon nodded slowly, "well we are so pleased to have you... both with you, Harry how long has it been boy?"

"Three years," he answered on impulse and Abbrellya froze. Once again if Harry hadn't been watching her it would have gone unnoticed.

"Three years," Vernon muttered and Harry watched Abbrellya blink back into the conversation, "yeah, it has been that long," he continued before looking at Abbrellya properly, "so, Miss Wayne what is it you do?"

"I am a professor's aide," Abbrellya finished her glass, and smiled, "Harry and I have become great friends."

"Oh, had he been staying with you during the holidays?"

Abbrellya shook her head with a small frown, "no he hasn't. I believe he stays with the Sirius often, but Harry has a voice..." She spoke pointedly, looking directly at him, "Harry?"

Harry wanted to scream, instead he took a slow breath and answered, "Sirius, yeah."

"Who is Sirius?" Dudley spoke up, looking over at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat, watching Abbrellya standing up to get herself more to drink, "my godfather, figured it was easier for you three if I was out of the way." He shrugged awkwardly, avoiding the gaze his aunt gave him as she rejoined the conversation and sat on the couch next to Vernon.

Abbrellya gathered Harry's attention, "sit down," she instructed nodding towards the chair she had just vacated, Harry stepped up and did as she said taking the seat secretly pleased she was joining him when she sat on his lap, "Petunia, your sister was Lily?" She asked like the topic wasn't off limits, like it was no big deal and to her this wasn't. _Careful, babygirl._

Petunia nodded slowly, "yes ma'am," she said which shocked Harry, he looked up blinking in confusion. Harry and her had talked about his parents before so it wasn't the topic that had bothered him, she had even known them for a while before Harry was born and when he was a baby.

Abbrellya took a small drink from her refilled glass, "Lily was such an excellent student; it is amazing to watch Harry work." She spoke proudly of her Harry, turning to smile at him.

Vernon looked at her in shock, "you knew... his parents?"

"I was quiet close with the Potter's," she smiled.

 _Bre,_ Harry groaned in his mind, _you have on bounds._

"Oh..." Vernon stared at her in shock.

"James was a hell of a player, it is no wonder Harry is so good at playing Seeker. He is such a natural on the field." She smiled looking back at him again, and then she finished her second drink. "Not that you would have any idea what I was talking about." Her frown was soft and she reached out cupping Harry's cheek with her right hand, a throat clear from across the room drew Harry's attention but not hers, it was so strange for him seeing her like that. She barely ever acted this way and especially in front of people. "So Dudley, what year are you?" She asked him and Dudley started talking about his education. Abbrellya listened intently. She smiled, nodded, 'oohed' and 'awed' at all the right times and feigned interest in story upon story from Dudley and Vernon, answered questions when they asked just as easy. Like this was all a second nature to her, nothing was out of reach for Abbrellya.

At some time into the conversation Harry found himself half asleep, leaning against her back he only woke when he felt her leaning back, his face getting smashed between her back and the chair. He blinked a few times to collect himself and looked up curiously, blushing when he caught Dudley staring at him. Abbrellya was oblivious though and he peered around her to see on her lap was a few pictures of Harry. Baby Harry, anyway. Abbrellya was glancing at them with a wide smile, "thank you Petunia."

"You're welcome."

"We have a few things for you three," Abbrellya said suddenly and jumped up from Harry's lap to grab her long, dark wool cloak. Fastened inside was her wand which she grabbed and then a few tiny parcels in her hand as well which she sat on the ground and with a flourish of her wand they grew to their normal size. _Bre you're scaring them!_ Harry thought nervously, glancing to see Petunia staring, Vernon looking away nervously but Dudley watching with interest.

"Harry found these," she explained, "the other day we were shopping over in Diagon Alley," she paused a moment and shook her head, "nasty place, I hate it there. But he found these items and we picked them up for you three." She handed each of the packages to their rightful owner. Her smile was genuine as she rejoined Harry, leaning over to give him a small kiss before he adjusted with her on his lap.

She watched excitedly, Dudley would receive a new outfit. It was dark blue and silver - based of his favorite football team along with a book Abbrellya wanted to get him about quidditch, Petunia had received a clock much like the Weasley's, that had Vernon's and Dudley's name on it, and Vernon had received a few bounds of professional parchment with his name across the top in gold - the paper was enchanted as well to fix spelling errors and never wrinkle.

Abbrellya could barely contain her excitement and leaned forward when they finished, "surprisingly enough muggle football is very popular in the wizarding world," Abbrellya started and reached forward, "I got you this book because it is really similar to quidditch honestly, I figured you could explain muggle football to me and I could explain quidditch to you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have no idea where she got that idea from," he started, having relaxed and joined into her good mood, "because she is trash at quidditch, Dudley."

Dudley laughed, "hey thanks man, I'm ready to learn."

Abbrellya stuck her tongue out at Harry and looked over at Petunia and Vernon, "Vernon your reports will never wrinkle and even more so they will never have a spelling error." She explained, "and if you need more just let us know and we can pick you up a new set anytime, and Petunia that clock we had customized for your family. It will help you keep track of them at all times, and should Dudley get married and have children we can add them to it." She explained, "I actually got this made for you so if you don't like it there is no pressure to entertain the idea, a good friend of Harry's has one for her children and I just absolutely adore it."

"No, I appreciate it - thank you," Petunia gave a small smile.

"Oh!" Abbrellya gasped and sat back, "they like them!"

"I heard," Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright Dudley, ready for a lesson?" Abbrellya asked, standing up and grabbing her cloak, "we're going to kick Harry's arse."

* * *

Abbrellya was cramming everything imaginable into their break the two had already gone ice skating, saw the lights, shopped until they had too much stuff, played in the snow, spent Christmas day with Harry's family, and a whole day of baking the most ridiculous things. He couldn't have asked for a better time off from school and now they were on a date, a place Dudley had told the two about - it was perhaps their first actual date. Just the two of them, enjoying time together in a public place without anyone who knew their name.

"Harry," Abbrellya asked holding her wine glass up to take a drink, "why didn't you run away or go somewhere and turn them in?"

Harry shrugged, and took another bite of his food chewing thoughtfully, "I guess because I knew that they were all I had. I figured that life was better than no life without my real family." Harry sat his utensils down, and peered at her as she relaxed into the seat, "Abbrellya, if you have watched me for so long then… How come you never took me?"

She sighed, and reached for the bottle filling her glass up, "it wasn't that I didn't want to, Harry, but I couldn't. We can only catch glimpse of those we protect, you see. I watched you grow but through the words of a letter- so to speak. It is law that we can only present ourselves to those we protect when they come of age. I used to beg Sev to ask for you - but he couldn't."

Harry smiled softly, "I was just wondering, don't be upset. I'm sorry," he reached out and took her hand, "why do you enjoy drinking so much?"

Abbrellya chuckled, "it is the only type of food you all have that can alter me in anyway, and it really messes with Suri. Helps me control her better - she is very powerful. I like sweets too, though!" She exclaimed and as if on cue the waitress came over to clear up the plate Harry had been eating from.

"All done," she asked her hand hovering over Harry's as if to reach for his obviously empty plate.

Harry smirked, meeting my eyes with a small wink before he looked back at the waitress, "yes, ma'am, thank you."

Abbrellya was glaring at her, two piercing eyes glued to the hand that was now pressed to Harry's shoulder, "anything I can get you for dessert?" Abbrellya fought back her snarl as she glared, the waitresses shirt was lower than it had been when the two arrived and Abbrellya's nose tickled from the perfume that was suddenly coming from the girl.

"What do you have?"

"Anything," she purred, her lips forming a smile.

Harry caught her eyes, "anything you would like, Bre?" Abbrellya fought back the remark Suri was edging towards saying and shook her head, "just the check then," he answered dismissively and the waitress hurried off, "jealously is okay for you Bre, but Merlin save me should I get jealous!" Harry teased with a raised brow.

"You already know I cannot go anywhere, Harry," Abbrellya sighed, "but you, you are free for anyone to take, steal or whatever it is they wish to do. For now you're mine, and I'd really like to keep it that way."

"When will you ever understand that I don't want anyone else but you, Bre, that I love you?"

 _He loves to say that.._ Abbreallya looked up, glare in place as she looked at the waitress who was approaching at a slow pace, she started to place the check on the table but Abbrellya reached out cutting her off with a card to pay and she took the hint hurrying off again.

"I could have," Harry froze, "actually, all I have is my wizarding money." He frowned apologetically and pushed back from the table, reaching out to take her chair for her.

"Harry Potter!?" A scream came and Harry glanced around in question, Abbrellya stood taking a look as well. _How did someone notice him in a muggle restaurant?_

Then before them was a boy about Harry's age, a younger one in tow. Both had blonde curly hair and were smiling widely up at Harry, "Oh..." Harry muttered under his breath as they approached, "Collin Creevy."

"Creevy?" Abbrellya asked trying to place the name when the boys shook his hand.

"Harry, would you come meet my parents?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed with a small shrug then he looked down at Abbrellya, following Collin, "don't mind do you, they kind of worship me."

"No," she shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

"Mother, Father, this is…"

Harry stepped forward, towards the man and women, offering his hand, "Harry Potter," he finished and then he looked at Abbrellya sliding his arm over her shoulder, "this is my Abbrellya."

"Hey," she reached out offering her hand, "Abbrellya Wayne."

Mrs. Creevy took her hand carefully and Mr. Creevy stood as soon as she said her name and bowed with a hurried, "Miss Wayne," on his lips. He was a cruel looking man, didn't fit his family at all and of course he knew her. What Death Eater didn't? "I do believe you live up to your name, Miss Wayne, as well as your kind..." He started, standing straight again his lips brushing over her knuckles. Abbrellya stared back trying to channel Suri for the Miss-Wayne-cold-stare. _Shouldn't have drink this much._

"You know each other?" Mrs. Creevy asked wearing suspicion quite well.

Mr. Creevy chuckled, "why yes dear, we worked on a couple cases together at work." He answered her with what looked like a pointed look before turning back to the other two, "and, Mr. Potter it is a true pleasure to meet you at last."

"Well thank you, Mr. Creevy," Harry slipped into one of the chair's that Collin had pulled up for them, "where do you work at Mr. Creevy?"

"The Ministry," Mr. Creevy answered Harry, his eyes still trained to Abbrellya who was looking around the table, "I work with the Minister, himself."

Harry smiled in return, "that's awesome, I want to be an Auror I'll be heading for the exams next summer."

"That is, if you prove to live," Mr. Creevy's voice was tight as he said it his smirk in place and Harry glanced back at Abbrellya with a nervous look, "but of course, you will make a great Auror, Mr. Potter, and I'd be more than willing to give you a recommendation."

"You would do that for him, father?" Collin asked and Abbrellya feared the boy might burst with his excitement.

"Any friend of yours Collin is a friend of the family."

"Harry we should get going and let them get back to lunch," Abbrellya placed her hand on his shoulder, "thank you for meeting us, Mr. and Mrs. Creevy."

"Oh right, I'm sorry!" He excused him, jumping to his feet.

Creevy stood as well, "I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Potter." He paused to bow again, his eyes holding Abbrellya's, "Miss Wayne, until next time." Abbrellya slipped her hand through Harry's without another word and led the two out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Get out of my kitchen!" Kreecher's gravely voice snapped at Harry, who was attempting to get a drink of water but couldn't even get more than two feet into the kitchen before the insults started, Sirius and Abbrellya had been in the front room chatting when they heard that. "Filthy mud-blood loving, blood traitor." The elf continued and Abbrellya felt a pang on her leg which put her on her feet instantly. Harry was rubbing his calf trying to plead with Kreecher when she jerked the kitchen door open so hard the wood of the door splintered. She stared through narrow, dark eyes, glaring down at the elf. Kreecher stared back up defiantly, his voice coming out in a growl, "get out!"

"Bre, Bre, stop," Harry was saying pushing on her arms but all she did was pick him up and spin him around, her breath coming out in burst of hot air.

"How dare you, you filthy animal!" She practically screamed down at the elf, hands in a fist and her body shaking, "that's _my_ Harry." She hadn't met the elf before, hadn't even seen him only heard stories from Harry about how nasty we was.

The elf glared up at her, his eyes taking in her face as well as her stance, "filthy blood traitor lover."

"Stop, stop," Harry begged, "both of you. I'm fine, honest, Bre look." Abbrellya pushed him away, her skin growing hot as she shook and stepped towards the elf.

Kreecher's eyes scanned her face and then as if he just saw the mark he gasped and took a quick step back but it was too late. Abbrellya was shifting. Her hands were growing being replaced with talons, a set of scales we're covering her skin. It was slow a slower process than any time before and it was only because of how close Harry was to her and how easily he could be hurt. She could feel him moving closer, feel him reaching for her. Abbrellya growled as his energy brushed against her skin shaking off a shiver, "no." Her voice was different than he had ever heard it before, it growled out in an uncontrollable way and made Harry pull back. Kreecher was scanning the area for an escape made a beeline for the back door his fingers up to snap his apparation out, but Abbrellya was faster than him and gripped him by the arm, "what was that?"

"I'm sorry!" He gasped, the pain obviously etched across his face, "p-please."

"Don't say it again," she snarled, "to any of them."

"I won't. I won't!"

She dropped him to the ground and stepped back shrinking back down much quicker than she had started her transformation, letting out a shudder and a hum she reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass handing it to Harry when she turned around, "go ahead Harry." Harry timidly took the cup from her and got his water, taking a small sip before looking at her, "we have dinner at Sev's tonight, Harry," she was standing at the door now, drinking from a glass of whisky, "what should I wear?"

"I uh?" Harry shrugged, finishing the water and nervously looked her over. He wasn't sure what to think as he looked at her, sometimes she was so hot and cold. It was hard to wrap his head around, first she practically killed the house elf and second she was normal and asking about dinner. He couldn't even begin to understand this, it was difficult. _Maybe it is a good thing we waited..._ He thought as he scanned her body, "whatever you want Abby."

Abbrellya felt Suri shiver inside of her before the words were snarled at her, _I told you Abbrellya!_ She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. Or how to say it. He didn't want her now? He... He was happy they waited, _oh, If we lose him, Abbrellya, I swear it is going to be like living in hell._

 _We won't lose him._

 _We just might! Did you not just hear his thoughts!_ The other screamed and Abbrellya flinched back, heading through the door without another word to Harry.

 _It's your fault Suri and your overreacting to everything!  
_

 _My overreacting to everything? Are you kidding me?_ Suri growled out, _you overreact every time he touches you and now look at this. He is thinking it is a good thing you said no. He's going to be compromised! He's going to be weak!_

 _We'll still be there for him, Suri. Always._

 _Not at our strongest!_ Suri gasped out, _I already feel him pulling away. I feel myself growing weak. I'll be gone and you'll be left. I'll be laughed at, at home!_

 _It happens all the time..._

 _No, it doesn't. We get cast away, sure, but we're never thrown away. He's throwing me away because of you!_

Abbrellya bit her lip, pulling her hand through her hair, _calm down, I'll fix this._

 _Rape is even frowned upon in our world._

 _It's not rape..._ Abbrellya rolled her eyes, her nerves growing as she paced back in front of the bathroom mirror, _it'll just be offering something he can't say no too. I have a plethora of Harry Potter information right inside my head: you. You tell me what to do and wear and stuff and it'll be great._

 _He's not wanting us, Abbrellya. There's a difference in appealing to the boy and forcing him because he's driven blind with lust._

 _He loves us._

 _You messed up and you're going to get him killed._

Abbrellya gripped the counter top staring in the mirror, her eyes locked with her own, _I won't get him killed. But this is what I warned you against, Suri, he might change his mind._

 _He wouldn't have if you hadn't been so... you. Abby we're losing him._

 _You changed in front of him!_

 _It's my job!_ Suri screamed and Abbrellya shut her eyes from the force, letting out a quiet groan, _you're pushing him towards friends, you're treating him like a child and he's only doing what anyone else would do if they were rejected as much as you reject him. Dealing with it. And he's read enough to know it won't kill us, it'll just separate us._

Abbrellya and Suri both shared a singular thought and a singular cringe, _unless he tells us to leave..._

 _He wouldn't, he's not that type of guy,_ Abbrellya tried to reason but Suri was shaking her head for her.

 _I'd rather die, Abby, than be thrown out and only called down in times of danger. I hope he does._

* * *

CeceCandyxox: Glad you're enjoying it. I, too, love nothing more than Harry Potter calling _anyone_ sweet names. Also - thanks so much, I appreciate it.


	8. He Chose

**A/n:**

 **Warning:** Mention of self harming and blood.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter's world, or anything even close to it.

"I'd drive my car off of a bridge if I knew that you weren't inside. With the pedal to the floor, who could ask for a more fantastic way.. to kill some time?" _Handcuffs,_ Brand New.

* * *

"I wouldn't do this to you," Ginny's voice came from the dark of the doorway, Harry jerked around with wide eyes scanning the red head as she stepped into the light.

"What?"

"Make you wait, leave you for someone else... Push you away."

Harry looked up towards the dark sky, _I made her wait. I left her to come here... I pushed her away._ "You don't know what you're talking about," he finally spoke up, and took a drink of the bottle in his grasp.

"I'm not a child, Harry!" She answered, hands on her hips. Despite the fact she was very much acting like a child, she wasn't one. And he knew that, 16 years old and grown into her body far more than most 16 year old. She looked every bit a woman Harry had once craved and maybe still did. _What am I thinking?_ He blinked and turned away, taking another drink. "How much have you had to drink?"

Harry looked over at her again, hearing the tone. He missed that tone. It was concern and worry, but not motheringly like Hermione. It was the tone of concern for someone you care for. Abbrellya never spoke to him in that tone, she didn't need to. She knew he would be okay, and even if he wasn't she knew how to make him better or how to fix it because she could read his mind. He didn't want that all the time, his eyes scanned over Ginny again as she peered towards him reaching out for the bottle. _This time last year Ginny and I were sneaking around places and people..._ Harry blinked and looked down at the bottle in his hand, finishing it before handing it to her, "about that much."

"Merlin Harry," she shook her head at him, watching with serious eyes, "what do you think about the news of the groups showing up around the world and making moves?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk about that shit, I've been listening to it for the past week," he glanced towards the empty bottle, "Bre likes that stuff because she can feel it..." He felt heavy headed, and pressed his hands to his knees, "I've never been drunk before."

"You should lay down, Harry," Ginny reached towards him slowly.

Harry felt sick, his head hanging between his legs trying to catch his breath. He looked back up when her hand rested on his shoulder, licking his lips.

 _Ginny is so beautiful._ He thought as he stared at her, her hair was longer now and a little darker in red pulled back in a tight ponytail, exposing her neck. Her light skin was covered in freckles. Freckles that were so familiar to him, she was so familiar to him. _She wouldn't ever turn me away..._ Harry was leaning towards her, his hands resting on her arms, "would you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Would you ever turn me away, Ginny?" Ginny blinked slowly and watched as Harry pulled her closer his tongue sliding across his lips, "you're so beautiful Ginny." She leaned into his touch, smiling, and closing the distance between them but Harry froze, his breath hovering over hers as he thought back a second.

 _Abbrellya, with Suri and drama or Ginny?_ Ginny was familiar and easy, Abbrellya was work and uncertainty. She was difficult. She was work, work Harry wasn't sure he wanted to deal with anymore, work he wasn't sure was paying off. Suri was uncertain and always so intense, always so crazy. Always someone who was quick to react. He pulled back, shaking his head, even if she was all of that she was his. All his, only his. She would make him better and protect him and care for him and support him in ways no one else could. She was there to guard him - for a reason, given to him for a reason.

Ginny looked up, her eyes trailing over his face before a blush followed and she pulled back, "s-sorry."

But, Ginny was here. Ginny wanted him, she always would. She wouldn't turn him away or ignore him or run from him. She would just be there, and this wouldn't kill Abbrellya and Suri - he knew from the books. Unless he specifically told her to go away, leave, he didn't want her that would kill them, this was just putting them on the back burner. Like, they weren't needed unless he was in danger. Dumbledore had said many people did it like this, they were hard creatures to live with daily. He didn't have to. This was a life changing decision.

"I need all of you," he whispered wrapping his hand around Ginny's neck and pulling her in.

And, he choose.

Abbrellya apparated to the front of the Burrow, pulling her winter cloak tighter with a shiver. She just wanted to see Harry, that was it. See Harry and take him home, he was stressed out and something more. Something she couldn't quite place but he didn't feel right. His thoughts were jumbled and slurred and foggy, but before she could wrap her mind around them a yell filled her head.

 _I told you!_ screeched loud in Abbrellya's head. So loud she collapsed to the ground, shaking violently. She could feel Suri ripping apart from her, her whole body was on fire. It was like liquid lava being poured through her veins, she was on fire. She was being torn apart.

"No," Abbrellya whispered her voice quivering as she gasped out, "no, no, no."

Suri was ripped away and drug from the top of Abbrellya's body, upwards towards the sky. Abbrellya threw her head back staring up at the being. At _her_ being, she was bright white and glowing, and taking up all the available space. Stretching out for the first time in a long time, coming to her full size, "no," Abbrellya reached towards her, "no."

Suri grabbed her hand, pulling her up, "stand up, be strong, be _you_ Abbrellya." Her voice was cool, soothing to the fire that was raging inside Abbrellya.

Abbrellya stood in front of the Burrow quietly. She stood alone, the first time in a long time was she alone. Completely empty - just a person, and a person alone. She turned around to aparrate away, right back to Snape's, her tears blurring her eyes as she and Hermione shared a look through the window.

* * *

"What are you going to do? We can't expose this yet!" Snape pleaded, "let the teachers handle this, it'll be fine." Remus and Sirius were doing their best to hold on to her, Abbrellya was staring up at the ceiling waiting. Waiting for Suri to come home. She missed the feeling of her being inside. It had only been a few days but a few too many. A bright, white light came barreling through the ceiling and right into Abbrellya, who gave a shudder before being taken over by Suri. "Abby, Suri. Who ever - you can't go!" Snape reached for her, "how can we fix it if you do this right now?"

"I don't fucking know, and I don't fucking care," her voice was a deep growl and with a grip of her wand she apparated out of the house and onto the speeding train. She took a deep breath, trying to block out the fact she needed to be by Harry and focused on the scent of Draco Malfoy. She shut her eyes and went bounding down the compartments jerking to a stop in front of Draco's door gripping t tightly and slid it open reaching in to grab him by the arm, "now."

"Ow!" He cried out, tugging against her grip but she just tightened her fingers and drug him along as she continued down the hallway.

"Wayne!" Bellatrix's voice drawled from behind them, but Suri just ignored her all that mattered was that she was between them and Harry, that was it. "Oh, Waaaayneee," Bellatrix called out, closer to her now.

"What?!" Suri snapped, kicking the door that Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were tucked into open before throwing Draco inside. She did a quick scan of the compartment not lingering too long on any of them before turning around, when she turned around she saw two others in Death Eaters mask were standing there with Bellatrix.

"Miss Wayne," one stepped forward and spoke in his unmistakable voice - Lucius, "my son is in there."

"I know where your son is!" She screamed, pointing a shaking hand at Lucius her wand in it's grip. She was just trying to keep control, her teeth were clenched and her voice was strained, "the point in these fucking theatrics is so no one knows who you are. You all are hopeless!" She pointed her wand at the other one in question who just bowed his head stepping back.

Bellatrix laughed, that annoying high pitched overbearing laugh, "you think you scare me? Now move aside, I am going to get back in the good graces of my Lord."

"Like hell you are," Abbrellya growled, her vision was blurry with the amount of control she was having to keep to stay out of full form, but she could still feel the auras of the others around her. "If you touch me, I will kill you," Suri's voice snarled out nastily.

Bellatrix's hand hovered over the shoulder and then she dropped it and glanced behind her, Lucius nodded his head and the guy that had backed away from Abbrellya less than a minute ago lurched forward. Abbrellya couldn't hold on to control anymore, once she saw the threat her world shifted suddenly and she was transforming. A fire erupted within her and she was burning; her skin, her bones, her body was on fire. Cracking and shifting, a small scream erupted from within and she was out. Suri in her full form stood before a sprawled group of people.

She hadn't even noticed the other guy had thrown her, but before a second had even passed she came roaring to life sprinting towards him. A few steps and a leap she propelled herself at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. His bones were breaking under her grip, and his cry of pain only lasted a moment before he passed out. She threw him to the ground, aiming a kick for his chest and as soon as her foot made contact with his chest she felt it collapse. She barely registered the blood, the sound of his heart stopping she didn't care. He skidded down the train hall, dead.

Suri's movements were hardly able to be registered, she moved so fast that all of that happened within three seconds and now as she took her first pause she felt almost overwhelmed. She could see _everything_ , could feel _everything_. She could hear everyone's breathing, their whispers and screams but none of that mattered. She had only one singular thought: Harry Potter.

She turned towards Harry's compartment and Bellatrix was standing before him, just now reaching for her wand.

"Don't," Suri roared her voice filled all the empty space around them, it was loud. Demanding. Serious. It was a roar that seemed to shake your bones. She spoke like lightning hit; the way thunder sounded.

Bellatrix laughed again, her wand pointed directly at Harry, "kill me and you'll be dead, you know that."

"Do you think _he_ can kill me?" Suri laughed back, she was taking steps towards them.

"What's faster you or the curse?"

"Try me," Suri growled. They were all so small to her, tiny humans, fragile humans, everyone was. She glanced to her right and grabbed Draco by the shirt collar, dragging him up quickly the force of it had his shirt starting to rip from his body.

He was crying, his head shaking, "please, Abby, don't kill me." He pleaded through his whispers, his tears landing on her hand but she kept her eyes locked to Bellatrix's who was staring in shock. Everyone knew that Draco was needed this year. He had to murder Albus Dumbledore after all, he was the start of the war. It was what they were waiting on.

"I don't care if he lives or dies," her fingers tearing through his shirt, "drop your wand, Bellatrix." Bellatrix dropped her wand as if it were on fire, yet her other hand was still around Harry's neck. "Now, get your fucking hands off of him," Suri demanded, and when Bellatrix didn't move she gripped the wrist hearing the bones break before throwing the other girl away, towards Lucius.

Bellatrix screamed, staring at her wrist as she sobbed out her pain stumbling into Lucius who was reaching for Draco, "m-my son?" Suri dropped Draco and turned slightly, hands coming out and down for Harry pulling him against her body and tucking him behind her wings the feathers and scales almost retracting as if to protect him and keep him safe. She kept Harry tucked inside of her wings and stood tall, glaring down at the other three. Bellatrix grabbed her wand off the ground stowing it then reached for the hand Lucius was holding out for her; within half a second they were gone.

Suri let out a shuddering breath, and pushed Harry forward with her wings kneeling down before him, "you're okay?" She asked trying to control the tone of her voice speaking in a whisper while using her wings to direct him to a seat, "Harry Potter?" Harry just stared at her with wide green eyes, his face was bright red and he looked scared. He was disregarding her and shying away from her talons as they came out running along his body, "did she hurt you?" She asked desperately, probing his mind and pushing past the fear. He was staring without thinking, his fear was taking him over as he flinched away from her touch, her body, her voice.

She was starting the change again, her bright aura was taking over the space, the sound of her body shifting was being heard again. Her bones cracking, breaking, shifting and the scales and feathers on her body falling away leaving her naked as she shrank to her human form. Wide eyes were locked with dark green eyes, hers completely black her whole pupil taking all the space, "speak." She demanded from him, talons transforming to hands as they glided along his skin. Severus was standing in the doorway with Dumbledore, Hermoine, Ron and Ginny were staring in silence. Harry blinked slowly, letting out a shaky breath and he moved slowly, reaching towards her. "Harry Potter, say something," she demanded again her face contorted in pain as they stared at each other, as she waited, barely hanging onto her body. She just needed to know and she would leave. That was it. She would be gone, just like he wanted.

"Bre," he breathed out, reaching towards her.

Suri sagged back and leaned away from his hand with a quiet whimper she was ripped out through Abbrellya's body. Abbrellya taking over as Suri left, her head falling back and her arm reached up towards the the light of Suri who was gone without any lingering this time. Abbrellya was alone, again. Alone, naked, and empty. Just herself.

"Bre?" Harry asked, reaching for her as he got to his feet, "Bre are you okay?"

Abbrellya stood without looking at him, her dark wavy hair came down to cover her chest as she placed her hand in Snape's and then she was gone as well.

* * *

Abbrellya was laying across the couch in Snape's dorms, propped open on her chest was a book and to her left were a stack of papers she was supposed to be grading for him, "Abby?" He called to gather her attention once he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," she sat up and looked over, "what are you doing?"

"Just finished up classes for the day," he explained, "Dumbledore was wondering if you were staying on the premises, we know you don't have anywhere to go or anything, it's fine if you do."

"Oh," she bit her lip closed the book, "it's okay, actually, I'll just.. what am I supposed to do?"

"Live your life," he suggested with a frown, "you don't have to do anything."

"Besides wait for the world to end?" She asked with a frown, "what if I uh, I'll just go talk to Riddle."

"You don't have protection anymore," Snape frowned, "that left..."

"So I die, better than not having a reason to live."

"There is a reason to live, you harbor Suri when she comes back."

"The final time," Abbrellya rolled her eyes and sat up with a huff, "I'll figure it out, thanks for everything."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "I imagine we'll see each other more often than not..."

"How come?"

"Haven't you heard?"

Abbrellya blinked, "heard what?"

"Nothing," he decided, "you already know, when he's planning the attack. I guess we'll see if he keeps to it and I'll send word when we know."

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "thanks for everything Sev, I'll see ya."

Abbrellya without a place was hard, without a home was harder, she had been staying in hotels around the world apparating to one after another trying to find a place she'd like, or at least a place she could enjoy but she kept coming up short. Nothing was quite like Hogwarts but more than that nothing was quite like Harry Potter. Harry Potter was home.

She had trouble sleeping and had a hard time remembering to eat - she hadn't had to for 300 years, she only seemed to remember when she was practically starved or getting sick. It was weird without someone to help you and she was alone. She had never felt this type of alone before, it was aching. Hollow. It consumed her, everywhere she turned. The only thing she had was her magic and she was happy to know the power Suri had in human form wasn't just Suri it was hers. She was that strong, a reasons her body was made to harbor a guardian really. It had only been a few weeks and she had no word from anyone, she was on her 12th hotel room deciding to stay in France, she fell in love with the atmosphere, while she waited for news.

News of anything. The only mail she got was the Daily Prophet and nothing had been reported as of yet. She was growing anxious, she was growing bored, and she was missing Harry. She wanted him to call her back, to replace her but that didn't seem to be happening and that meant her head was being filled with visual after visual of Ginny and Harry, visuals she didn't want.

Mostly Abbrellya just wanted to belong, she hadn't before and she didn't now. She was exhausted, she needed a place to stay forever and she didn't have that and while she struggled with those problems daily she also struggled with doing nothing, she was growing weary. What if one big attack had ended it all? Surely she would know, Harry was still protected after all. Suri would have gotten her for that. And she knew that realistically but she couldn't help and think that was a lie. She just needed something to do, anything to do.

And as that thought entered her mind a bright, blinding light came tearing down in the sky right at her Abbrellya jumped to her feet running out to the balcony, "did he give in?" She asked knowing full well Suri could hear, "did he admit his fault? Is it the attack?" And while she knew it was a sad thing, either one, she couldn't help but feel happy. Finally something to do. Suri tore in, sinking down and relaxing into her mind and body. It only took the two moments before they were comfortable again, "well?"

 _No, something happened to him,_ and with that thought Suri took over, apparating the two to the castle.

* * *

Harry had been avoiding everyone, and everything. Quidditch quickly fell by the wayside. It was the first to go, he stopped attending practices after their first one back from break and when he missed the game yesterday it was beyond obvious he wasn't going to be playing anymore. He hadn't been to classes all week, only went back to the first week of classes and hadn't been to the second week at all. He had refused to go back to the Gryffindor dorms, as well, and changed the password so Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny would stop showing up randomly. For the last three days he hadn't even come out to eat, he stayed tucked in the dorms he used to share with her shut off from the world.

The only thing he did was read. He read every book about her at least twice now and was searching for the big secret one - the one she never allowed him to see. Something told him it was still here, because something told him she hadn't thought to grab it since she hadn't been back, as far as he knew. He tore the dorms apart going through everything he knew it had been upstairs because every time he saw her with it she had come from upstairs.

He was currently digging through her closet - which was still full of her clothing, when he came across something else. A stock of fire whisky tucked behind the dresses there were roughly 5 crates and they were full. And there on top of those five crates was the huge, leather bound book. Harry sunk to the ground with it in one hand, a bottle in the other. Time to read.

By the time Harry found something he didn't know or anything useful he was drunk. Beyond drunk, he was out of his mind. The words were blurring together, his thoughts were jumbled and he wasn't making much sense of the words he was reading, "should you ever lose your guardian, just give into your pride." Harry slugged back another gulp throwing the book across the closet, "what kinda bullshit is this!" He yelled before finishing the bottle in his hand, and throwing it as well the bottle broke leaving shards all over the floor.

Harry crawled forward and bent down picking up a piece of the glass, he had a different idea. Whatever that meant? He didn't care, he would make her listen. It cut into his hand, _perfect_ , he thought getting up. He stumbled over the glass and it cut into his feet but Harry kept walking. He was numb to it. _My pride is living... she'll come back if I die._ His thoughts growing wild as he walked down the stairs, the blood from his feet leaving a trail and the glass dug in further. He laid on the couch gripping the glass shard in his hand tightly.

"Harry?"

"B-Bre?!"

"It's me, Slytherin," the painting spoke from above the fireplace, "what are you doing?"

"Giving into my pride," Harry slurred out, holding up his bloodied hand with a heave.

"What?" Slytherin was writing a note that was going unnoticed by Harry, who was waving his hand around.

"She comes back for good when I give into my pride." Harry answered and drug the shard down his arm, with a loud grunt, "ahhhh," he gasped out in a sharp breath staring at the blood as it spilled from the cut, "she'll... come... back..." Harry whispered, trading hands to do his right arm as well, the jagged shard cutting into his flesh and dragging down against it.

"Harry, stay with me!" Slytherin was yelling as Harry relaxed back against his seat, "Harry focus! Look at me!" But Harry wasn't focusing, Harry was laying back against the couch the blood spilling from his cuts and onto the furniture. His eyes were shutting, he was closing his mind off, he was giving in. The door were thrown open and Slytherin screamed out, "he's in here! Help!"

Suri in full form came floating into the room, "stupid boy!" She screamed and brushed her hands over his body, her hands covered his arms and gripped Harry tightly pulling him into her body. The feathers from around herself covered him and she turned running to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey made quick work of him, and set about fixing him as Suri transformed back, staying put for the time being. A house elf was sent to gather Severus and Dumbeldore, and Abbrellya stayed hidden towards the back of the room.

Abbrellya was still settled in the dark of a corner of the room after everyone left, just so she could see him and knew she was out of his sight. She gave a strangled sigh as she stared at him, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside him and fix him but she couldn't.. _Harry_. She whispered into his mind, _just give into your pride._ She added with a whisper, watching his mind as he dreams shifted to a different one of them.

 _My pride?_ Harry's mind answered, reaching towards the voice.

 _Your pride, Harry, just give in..._ She was begging with a frown, _please, Harry._

Harry's arms stretched out, _I tried._

 _Living isn't your pride my Harry._

 _What's my pride?_ He was moving towards her and then a hollow sound sounded and Abbrellya blinked pulling back to see he had fallen out of bed. He grabbed the bucket from next to him doubling over as he clutched it, wincing in pain.

Abbrellya stared at him quietly, uncertainly, she wasn't sure if she should continue or not. Harry sobbed out his arms and body weak as he tried to push himself up, everything around him was blurry and uncertain, he blinked through his sleepiness trying to remember his dream. _Pride_. He thought quietly, Abbrellya listened in just as quiet. Harry felt it. He had been looking for her for days now, his whole body shook with the feeling of her. It practically sung to him as he clutched towards it, she was still in his mind - how could he ever forget it? How could he ever forget how she felt? _B-Bre?_ He whispered straining his eyes to the darkest corners of the room, _are you there?_

Abbrellya frowned, she wanted to call out to him. To hold him, to heal him to take it all away but he hadn't... she couldn't. Suri was holding her back, it was like a vice grip on her body keeping her rooted and her mind quiet. _Let me talk to him at least?_ But Suri was firm, her mind silencing Abbrellya's lips. This Suri was different, this Suri was completely cut off from emotion and from the world she was just a guardian with no tie to human emotions - it was like when they first met Harry, trying to relearn how to be human. Abbrellya pushed into his mind again speaking only there. _Harry, you're awake?_ _So good to see you up and moving_...?

 _I messed up didn't I?_ He answered, still looking for her, _you can't even show yourself to me._

 _We don't blame you, Harry Potter, you're free to choose your life._

 _I don't want it anymore..._

 _What?_

 _My life._ She watched as he thought that, his face falling, his eyes shutting and she could see the tears on his cheek, _I don't want any of it anymore - not without you._

 _Harry, you have to take better care of yourself._

 _Is this even ... real?_

Abbrellya let out a quiet sigh, her hands knitted together tightly and she fell quiet watching him. He pushed up off the ground and gave another look around searching for her, his body was pale and weak. His arms were shaking, his hands grasping at the bed as he forced himself up. He had only been in here a few hours, when Suri grabbed him from the rooms and took him here. "Abbrellya?" He whispered, looking around again, his face was suddenly full of hope and courage as he looked around. "Come back."

"Harry Potter?" Madam Pomfrey called out, coming towards him, "whoa! What are you doing out of bed? C'mon let's lay back down."

"No, where is she?" He asked looking past her, towards the walls, "I just heard her; she is going to get away. I need to see her."

"Who?" Madam Pomfrey asked him and he looked at her in question, "who is getting away? No one else is here, Harry."

 _No, I'm not imaging this... Please, no._ Harry gave her a push, trying to move but his legs were still weak and he went crashing forward again a sob of pain escaping his lips, his whole body shaking as he passed out and Abbrellya fled. She tore through the school, running to the dungeons and tearing open the door of Severus' rooms.

"Abby?"

"Severus that didn't help him. That made it worse," she shook her head, her whole body convulsing as she tried to get tears, to get words out, "I made it worse, I made him worse."

Snape wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and pulling her close, "we had to try something, Abby, we had to try."

* * *

Ron sat perched on the edge of the bed, frowning down at his best friend, "we need you mate, wake up?" But it was no use, just like it hadn't been for the past two months - almost. When Harry passed out after talking to Abbrellya he hadn't woke up, Madame Pomfrey pulled him into bed and that was where he stayed, "how are we supposed to do this - without you, Harry?"

Ron grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it as he asked. How were they supposed to do anything without him? He was... Harry Potter, he was answer to it all. The savior and their savior was giving up.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice called out from behind him, she was carrying a small bag of sweets, "I grabbed you some, when I went to town."

"Hey 'Mione," Ron dropped Harry's hand and reached out for his girlfriend, "thanks babe."

"Has he woke?" She asked joining him beside the bed, sliding onto his lap before opening the bag of treats.

"No," Ron frowned, taking a piece, "maybe he has the right idea, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a different world out there, 'Mione, even in here we can feel it." Ron whispered sitting back and rubbing her back, "he's out there, he's getting ready for the attack and we don't have Harry. Even Dumbledore is worried - I heard them talking when I came down today."

Hermione sighed, and turned to face Ron, "we'll be fine, Harry'll be fine. We can figure this out."

"It's been two months!" Ron spoke loudly his face red, "and he's just laying here. Dying! Where the fuck is she? Why isn't _she_ here?"

"She can't and you know that," Hermione whispered softly, "she saved his life, that's it, but she can't make him want to live and how can he ask her if he won't wake up?"

"Ask her?"

Hermione shrugged, "just a theory - he has to give into his pride to get her back," she started, "Harry's pride is his own self confidence - has has to ask for help, but he can't if he's laying here and not waking up."

"Does he know?"

"He knows he has to give in," Hermione gave a frown, "I uh.. when I went in to the rooms to get his stuff out I saw it. Harry had been reading her secret book, and I think he thought his pride was his life."

"Which plays into it more, not asking for help." Ron shook his head, "what a stupid git."

"Hey," Hermione reached out and stroked his red hair, "careful, or you'll say something you'll regret." Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly, "it's a mess isn't it? The whole world right now."

"It really is," Ron agreed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of her sweater, "let's get outta here."

The days were slow, the world was ending.. the whole world was ending. Muggles were being tormented and killed and there weren't enough wizards to stop them all - everyone was doing their best to keep up but they couldn't. School was turning more into training than classes, students were learning defense in a way that hadn't been taught at the school, ever. Snape had left to protect his identity with many of the Slytherin's, and some parents were even showing up to stay with the children. The only thing that was for certain in the world was where the attack would be and that was Hogwarts.

Harry stayed asleep and hidden away, students stayed vigilant and quickly learning, groups were fighting around the world to stay alive. It was getting close, the Death Eaters were moving, Voldemort was making public appearances and destroying organizations himself - nothing was safe, except Hogwarts.

And the only person that wasn't seen was Abbrellya Wayne, she was gone just like Harry Potter. One missing and one dying, neither together. Neither saving the world.


	9. Oh, Bre

**A/n:** I had a suuuper busy weekend so this is coming to you a little later than I had intended. BUT. Ok.

 **Warning:** Strap in kids. It's a trip.

A/U. I don't own Harry Potter, Riddle might have been a bit more sassy if I did. Qt3.14 villain.

"Keep breathing, my angel, if you go down I go with you. May I say I loved you more? Keep breathing, just keep breathing." - _One Man Drinking Games_ , Mayday Parade.

* * *

"He's not waking up!" Dumbledore demanded, standing before the full form beings. Suri was among them, though she was bowing on her knees to their queen. Dumbledore wasn't more than half their height but that didn't stop him, "she's supposed to protect him, this isn't helping. This isn't protecting him!"

"He's given up Albus Dumbledore."

"I know what he's done!" Dumbledore frowned, "I'm just asking you wake him up, and then maybe he will realize he wants to live. We need him at his strongest."

"Just so you can kill him again?" The queen spoke, her voice washing over the area like water, "or for good, I should say?" Suri was shaking at the mention but she stayed bowed down, "don't think we don't know, Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore sagged slightly, reaching out for the table nearest him, "we don't have any other way... Voldemort won't truly die any other way."

The queen tilted her head, "Abbrellya doesn't even know, no one's told her." Suri looked over at that, _how could they possibly think this is okay..._ "Suri, you will go down to Earth and wake Harry Potter then you will come back."

Dumbledore breathed out a sigh, "thank you - so much."

"I thought you were going to come and ask us to join the resistance..." the queen smiled a slow smile across the room to him, "luckily for you, you didn't have enough courage." She nodded towards the edge of the room where a few bodies lingered the bright white auras of the beings almost drowned out the fact it was indeed a room they were standing it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dumbledore answered and took Suri's hand as she waited Suri only stopped a moment to put him down when they finally found Abbrellya. A different motel room, a different country. Suri came bolting in, dropping Dumbledore and slipping into Abbrellya's body.

"What's going on? Is it time?!" She demanded flexing slightly, before Suri and her reconnected. Months without this other person sharing her had allowed herself to really grow back into her old self but she missed it so much. She knew Suri being back meant she could see Harry.

"Not quite.. but soon," Dumbledore answered, "he hasn't woken up since you last saw him. We thought you might be able to get him to wake up the attack is going to be very soon and Harry is crucial."

"He's not the only one that can defend the world!" Abbrellya snapped, glaring at Dumbledore with a head shake.

"Abbrellya," Dumbledore whispered, "Harry is needed because he has to die. He's the last uhm... he's the last horcrux."

Abbrellya blinked in shock, her eyes wide, "wh-what?" Suri was like a statue inside, just dead silent it was almost like being alone all over again, "he'll come back right? We have a way to bring him back?"

Dumbledore stared back, his eyes sad when suddenly Abbrellya shifted and a different voice spoke, "yes, we'll be able to bring him back. It'll be fine Abby but right now we need to wake him up so we can get to that stage." His face fell as he watched, realizing they didn't need to talk to communicate but that Suri was talking aloud to let him know. To tell him to lie.

Abbrellya's head nodded and she reached out for Dumbledore, "take me to him." Her voice shifted back to just Abbrellya and they were moving through time and space, landing in the middle of the infirmary. Abbrellya stood facing Harry on the bed and her eyes scanned over his sleeping form while Dumbledore had Madam Pomfrey leave with him, shutting the door behind them.

She stood quietly trying to decide what to even say, it was just Abbrellya. Suri was quiet and didn't seem to be wanting to butt in she figured Abbrellya knew him best, better than anyone else and she would know what to do and say when she woke him. Abbrellya took a moment to push into his mind and closed her eyes.. the thoughts that hit her were a dream. One that involved them, the two of them over Christmas. Baking in 12 Grindlewald Place. Abbrellya let out a quiet sigh and smiled reaching out to caress his face her fingers trailed down his cheek and Harry let out a gasp, his eyes flashing open wide.

 _Her touch!_ He thought as his eyes opened and he turned to see Abbrellya staring at him, his fingers quickly wrapped around her wrist as he stared at her enjoying the burning feeling much more than he ever had before.

Harry looked terrible. His eyes were hollow, his skin was loose, sunken and paled, Abbrellya dropped her hand giving him a small smile, "Harry Potter."

"Abbrellya," he answered, gripping her wrist tightly.

Abbrellya eased onto the edge of his bed, looking him over, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I... I'm..." Harry trailed off, his frown grew and he pulled back slightly, _what was I doing?_

"Do you know how long you have been here?" She whispered and followed his head, her fingers tracing over his skin, she missed his touch and she knew she was only torturing herself but she couldn't resist - seeing him here and now, the way he was. She was made to fix him, she was made to comfort him.. she had to. He shook his head 'no' and held onto her arm tighter, "for two months, Harry."

"Abbrellya," he whispered, his eyes shutting, "I need you."

Abbrellya watched him, her heart breaking. She felt lost as she looked at him, she felt torn and she searched for guidance from Suri but Suri was quiet. "Can you do me a favor, Harry?" Harry nodded eagerly, his eyes flashing open as soon as she asked, "get up."

"I will," he answered and started to shift on the bed, he kept one hand wrapped around hers as he moved. It was a slow process but it was getting done, he was moving and when Harry was standing he reached for her but Abbrellya stepped back and nodded to the chair across from them.

"Walk over to it, by yourself." Harry swallowed roughly, letting her hand drop and he started across the small distance taking his time and very slow steps until his legs stopped shaking and he was able to ease into the chair with a tired push of breath. "We need to talk, about Voldemort," she added as soon as he was in the chair, "he'll be here soon, Harry, the world kept turning even though you had given up. He is attacking very soon, probably before the end of the school year."

"Okay?"

"You need to stay healthy, Harry Potter. You know what you need to do, and I expect you to do it. You're not just fighting for yourself Harry; you're fighting for your world. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I can do that," he reached out towards her, his hand stretching.

Abbrellya shook her head as she eyed the hand, "I can't stay Harry Potter..."

"I know!" He cut her off quickly and started to shift to reach for her, moving too quick for the state his body was in and he fell forward.

Abbrellya was quicker and had her arms around him picking him up in her hold before laying him on the bed, Harry attached himself to her and she laid with him, rubbing his back, "Harry it is imperative you do this, you have to get better. To get healthy, you understand?" He nodded, his eyes shutting, "and you need to stop drinking - only bad things have happened when you drink. If not for this world Harry Potter, do this for me. It is the only thing I will ever ask of you Harry Potter."

"Pride?" He whispered, looking up at her - his arms falling from her body, "what is it?"

"That's for you to figure out Harry Potter," she answered with a soft smile, kissing his forehead, "now rest."

"You won't be here when I wake will you?"

"Harry," she whispered, "fall asleep."

He shut his eyes, brushing his head against her chest and soon dozed off. Abbrellya stayed wrapped around him, her eyes shut for a long time - Suri never once pushing her to leave or making her presence known. It was just Abbrellya and Harry, the way it should have been all along. The room was growing dark with the setting sun when the door opened again, Abbrellya peeked over to see Ron and Hermione coming towards them.

"A-Abbrellya!" Ron gasped, "is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," she chuckled and eased off the bed, accepting his hug, "he needed some encouragement..."

" _Is_ he okay?" Hermione asked reaching forward to hug her as well.

"He'll be perfectly fine," Abbrellya answered with a serious smile, "he's a strong man, he just needed to be picked back up," she was pulling the covers up around him as she talked, and then pressed her hand to his chest pushing a small bit of magic in watching his color return slightly, "he needs you two far more than he'll ever admit, please be sure to take care of him."

"We do," Hermione answered with tears in her eyes.

"I know that, and he knows that," she smiled turning to face them, "do me a favor and keep the pride thing to yourself, I am sure at least one of you have figured this out?" She asked glancing at Hermione who chuckled, "I think the best thing that happened to Harry Potter was him being pushed to test his pride, he needs to learn. I should get going, you two enjoy the quiet," she added stepping around them, "and stay safe."

The last thing she heard as she left was a sleepy mumble from Harry's bed, "Bre..."

* * *

It hadn't even been a week since Harry was in the Infirmary when the attack happened. Sometime after dinner a laugh sounded from somewhere in the castle and it grew. It seemed to take over the whole place. Bellatrix's never ending high-pitched laugh echoing around the castle before she came running into view in the Great Hall, a lot of Death Eaters behind her and the chaos only grew from there.

Students were running and screaming, the Professors were jumping up, tables were cleared the building was locked down by others, McGonagall screamed out for some 5th years to take the younger students to the dungeons. Hermione, Ron and Harry shared a look in the midst of it all, each of them hugging tightly before breaking away and starting to help as well.

It was the feeling of the end that fueled all their fires, the small battle breaking out in the middle of the room as the younger students were carted away, The Order came dropping in helping the 6th and 7th year students push the Death Eaters back keeping them away from the younger students and giving the Professors time to safeguard the school as best they could.

And at some point the fight started wearing off as more and more fell, the whole front part of the castle was blown off - smashed by some giants and Death Eaters had filtered in through there when a flash of bright light came flying down from the sky, landing in an explosion in the middle of the room. Not just one but multiple. Harry knew what they were before they were up, he could smell the mint.

He knew Suri was out there, and who ever else had a guardian. He couldn't help but think it was rather sad how many had messed up like he had, one stood straight quickly blasting a streak of red across the room and sending a Death Eater flying backwards with a sneer, "have you no class Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes, striding towards him, "go and tell Riddle I'm here."

The older Malfoy nodded scrambling away from her and running out the of the castle, other Death Eaters following him, "that should give us some time," she turned around and gave Harry a nod, "clean up your troops." Harry stared after her, wanting nothing more than to run to her but she was already on the move picking people up from around the area flashing them to the back of the castle and Harry quickly followed suit. The other guardians were tending to their own before helping around with the others, some had joined to protect the parents and grandparents of their future mates, it seemed the power was on the Light's side today.

But, power didn't matter in this fight, Harry knew. It was almost that time, that time for it all to end. It wasn't until Voldemort was standing in the middle of the Castle, masses of Death Eaters behind him that it really sunk in for Harry. Harry facing him and Voldemort giving him a cocky smile, "Hiding him, Wayne?" Bellatrix greeted the other who had stepped forward, and Abbrellya turned towards her and it was only a second before she fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Suri was in control, the light around her body letting them know she was in hybrid form, Voldemort stared at her in awe and something told Harry this was far more than he wanted to see of their relationship - something Abbrellya had wanted to keep hidden from him. "Riddle," she spoke, "here to take the boy?"

Harry was walking forward, Hermione and him sharing a grasped hand before he continued, "I got this," he said to Abbrellya as he approached, "I got this Bre." Abbrellya didn't make a sound, just stepped aside, she had given them all as much time as she could.

Harry was staring at her not even bothering to look at Voldemort as he felt the curse rock through his body, "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed out, a sick smile growing and Harry fell to his knees his eyes locked with Abbrellya's.

 _If I could have just had one moment with her.. one more moment to give in, I could have had one more perfect, happy, moment._ Harry hadn't even looked up again when another curse shot through his body, and he fell back screaming in pain convulsing against the ground. Abbrellya stood still, silent, and gripping her wand - the only thing moving was her fingers and she was drumming them furiously against her leg she wanted to break free to save him, to help him but she couldn't. Loving someone was hell.

"I'm not going to kill you Harry Potter," Voldemort said suddenly interrupting his train of thought, "I am going to keep you as mine..." he spoke up and waved a few Death Eaters forward, "as long as you're breathing I am, and as long as I'm breathing I can do anything." He cackled before finally addressing the others, "even your great Harry Potter came to me, he is mine..."

Harry dragged his self up, blinking back the tears. _J_ _ust ask,_ she whispered in his head and Harry swallowed back the pain,"won't you, save me?"

Abbrellya moved quickly walking towards Harry she raised her wand casting a barrier around himself and him standing in front of him she pointed her wand straight ahead. Harry closed his eyes, he could hear the screams and yells around them but he couldn't bare looking at her face. He couldn't bare to see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she whispered the two words, _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , to end his life.

It was silent as those words echoed off of everything, everyone stared in shock. It was as if one singular thought was shared around the room from both sides, _she was supposed to be his guardian_...? _She killed Harry and let Voldemort live?_ The silence grew as Harry fell to the ground, as Voldemort stood with a proud smirk on his face - he hadn't died? And then it was broken just as quick by a scream from within him. His whole body started melting, skin turned to ash floating above their heads and a streak of soft, white light leaving Harry's body floated upwards as well.

Death Eaters were scrambling, apparating away; people from the back of the room were high-fiveing and hollering in celebration as his scream tapered off. Abbrellya scooped Harry off the ground, holding him to her chest and rocking back and forth, "breathe," she continued to chant over and over with her lips to his forehead.

But he wasn't. Harry wasn't breathing, Harry wasn't moving.

"No!" She yelled out suddenly, the bystanders jumping when the scream reached their ears, "just breathe!" Abbrellya shook him roughly falling over him tears streaming down her face as she ran her hands over his face. "Breathe..." She begged out, "they told me this would be okay, you would be okay." She sobbed out shaking her head, "you're supposed to be okay."

It was so quiet she knew everyone could hear but she didn't care and she looked up at Snape, their eyes locking and he shook his head. "No," he whispered edging towards them, "just, no." He was saying as he edged towards her, his hand stretched out. Abbrellya called off the shield and allowed him to approach. She was like his daughter a daughter he had never had the chance of having, Sirius was quick to approach with him dropping to his knees before Harry.

"Don't do this," Snape whispered, stroking her hair, "please don't do this Abby."

Abbrellya laid Harry flat on the ground and pressed her hand to his chest, much like she had done the other day in the Infirmary, a bright white light was glowing from her hand and Abbrellya gave it a push. Pushing it towards Harry's chest, but it didn't work this time. Harry wasn't coming back, Harry wasn't breathing. Abbrellya tried again, pushing with all her energy. Suri pushing out of her body even to help but no - it wasn't working, her one fail safe wasn't even working.

Everyone turned to look away clutching onto their own loved ones, grabbing everyone close to them and holding them tightly. If there was ever a time to rejoice in what you had it was now, it was this time. Their savior was gone, he had quite literally given his life to allow the world to live. _Harry Potter was dead_ , seemed to echo around the place though no one spoke.

 _Give in._ Suri whispered quietly and Abbrellya looked up, towards the other guardians. They were watching, nodding, smiling, _it's okay to give in, Abby._

"What?"

 _Pride is a two way street,_ Suri answered quietly and Abbrellya looked back at Harry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her body was shivering and she leaned forward pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love you, Harry." She whispered quietly, and Suri breathed out.

A bright light grew from within before moving up her body and out much like the shield, the shield that always surrounded her when she saved him, it wrapped around the two pushing Severus and Sirius back. Abbrellya fell forward, her head pressed to Harry's chest, "I love you." And with a hum it dissipated leaving the open castle encased in it's normal light again, the bystanders staring in confusion before a loud, audible breath was drug in.

Harry gasped out, "Bre?

* * *

"Have I ever told you just how much I hate this place?"

Harry chuckled, glancing around the oddly packed room before back to her, "we've only been here five days.."

"Five days too many," Abbrellya complained, she was laying on the wooden floor with her legs draped over a chair, "Harry can we please stay at a hotel? I found this amazing room in France."

"France?"

"It's lovely," she smiled, shutting her eyes as she talked, "you'd love it."

Harry hummed while watching her, "it just feels rude up and leaving.. the war just ended, Bre. They need help remodeling the school and Ron and I are going to go to the Ministry in just a few months."

"I'm aware of your plans," she opened her eyes and glanced over, "you've given them enough, y'know."

Harry smiled, looking down before walking towards her, "what're you wanting to say, Bre?"

"That I want to go to Paris and not spend time with these people," she answered looking up at him defiantly.

Harry bent down next to her, "how about we go for a week and then we come back and help?"

Abbrellya hummed staring at him closely, reading his eyes, "okay." She rolled and moved to stand, "we're going to Paris," she said excitedly and with the wave of her wand she had their clothing packed, and the small room back in order. Harry and her had been sharing a cramped room with Ron. "Ready?"

Harry shook his head, laughing, "we can leave after dinner, babygirl." He stopped a moment and turned around looking at her, "sorry," he whispered, "I uh.. uhm, I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

Abbrellya nodded, lifting a shoulder, "right, yeah, no problem." She didn't mind, but he had. The two hadn't so much as touched hands - sharing the room with Ron had entailed Harry laying on the floor while leaving Abbrellya in the bed. Suri was rather dormant and Abbrellya had the feeling it was because the fail safe was her giving up her life to save her mate and since they weren't bound she was gone.

Abbrellya could only feel a small part of her inside, but it was like it was merged just the part that kept her alive. Nothing was driving the two together now, not with the guardian and it seemed Harry Potter didn't want her. It felt that way to Abbrellya, at least, he hadn't shown much emotion. He avoided alone time, he avoided her mostly. She had caught him having conversations with Hermione and Ron, found the three sneaking away from her. Neither Ron nor Hermione approached her with the topic and she was too polite to ask.

So she stayed hidden and holed away in the cramped room, she mostly didn't want to look at Ginny and she didn't want to deal with the awkward whispers that always seemed to follow when she did leave the room. She didn't know what went on outside the room - it was like living without Suri all over again, she couldn't feel Harry anymore. She couldn't read his thoughts.

Abbrellya was alone and she wondered if the only reason Harry had brought her with him was because she had saved his life, she was scared Harry felt obligated just like she always worried he would if they had bonded. She had tired to warn Suri, and as much as this hurt more than him picking Ginny... she was happy he was going to be happy.

"Harry," she called out as he headed towards the door, "look, uhm, you don't have to entertain me." She added before he could open the door, "honestly, if you don't want to go then don't worry about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you'd rather be here, with your friends than with uh.. someone like me, that's fine." She tried to sound nonchalant but knew it was coming out disconnected, and bit her lip when he turned to face her, "I'm sorry if I seemed pushy.. I had no right to be."

"Paris is fine," Harry answered his eyebrow raised, "why wouldn't I go with you?"

"Well uh, I know you have plans with them. With Hermione and Ron and Ginny and I don't want to step between that."

Harry stared at her, crossing his arms against his chest, "you..?" He trailed off growing quiet and let out a soft chuckle with a head shake, "I think we'll manage being alone together fine, right?"

Abbrellya stared at him, she wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. Just the two of them, safe and sound and together but she didn't know what he wanted anymore, she didn't have the ability to know. She ran a hand through her long dark hair and tugged on the locks before nodded, "of course we will, look at us right now."

"Then?"

Abbrellya gave a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "forgive me, I'm still growing used to being alone. My thoughts aren't fully functional yet."

Harry blinked, giving a nod, "sure." Harry left the room, leaving her alone again, and headed down the stairs.

"Where's Abby?" Hermione asked when he made his presence in the front room.

"Packing up," Harry answered, sitting on the arm of the couch, "she wants to go to Paris."

"That'll be fun," Ron added, "we should go on a vacation, 'Mione?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"After all the shit we've been through we should go somewhere."

"Well, okay, where?"

"I dunno, wherever. I haven't been to many places, you know that."

Hermione looked over at Harry, "are you going with her?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." Hermione shrugged, "nothing I guess, just wondering."

"She asked me too if I really wanted to go. Am I missing something?"

Ron looked over, "you've been sleeping on the floor... just think, four months ago at Christmas you two were connected at the hip and now she's hiding in a room and you're sleeping on the floor."

"I don't think she wants me anymore," Harry ran his hand through his hair and slipped into the seat relaxing back.

Hermione scoffed, "right the painfully obvious stares and invite to Paris sure scream otherwise."

"I don't feel it anymore."

"She died, Harry, to save you. What are you expecting to feel?" Hermione demanded, "that's Abbrellya, all alone, up there clinging to an idea that you gave her. That the two of you were going to be a thing, with or without Suri."

"What do you mean she died?"

Ron and her shared a look, "have you guys not talked about the war..?"

"No, why?"

Ron frowned and leaned forward, "Harry, Abbrellya gave up Suri for you. You're living on borrowed time, mate."

"She's just a normal girl now? Like, really?" Harry sat up straight and stared at Ron in shock.

Hermione shook her head, "not completely, I did some reading... Obviously," she rolled her eyes when both of the boys shared the universal look at those words from her, "there is a part of Suri left inside of her keeping her alive, and if you two were to mate certain parts would still happen. Her being bound to you, her only wanting you, honestly it is mostly the parts that bring her closer to you - all of that is still there. She can't feel you anymore, nor read your mind but the way she feels about you is still here. It wouldn't be if she didn't love you, it's the only way Suri could have given her form to save you. Their host body has to love you, as much as they do to merge and offer themselves to save their bounded."

"Merlin," Harry blinked quietly, "how... why didn't anyone tell me?"

"To her, Harry, you picked Ginny. She doesn't know otherwise. Why would she offer herself when she sees you as being happy? When has Abby ever gotten in the way of your choices?"

"I have to go talk to her," Harry whispered jumping up, "thanks." He answered and headed back up the stairs running up them and across the floor, he tore the door open tripping into the room slightly. Abbrellya was laying on the bed, the radio on softly and she looked up in shock.

"Harry," she gasped, watching him stumble over his feet before moving to sit up, "s-sorry I didn't feel you coming up," she apologized as she moved, "are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me," he demanded, shutting the door behind him.

"Tell you what?"

"About the war."

Abbrellya lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, "well, what do you want to know?"

"How am I alive?"

"You just woke up?"

"Don't lie to me, Abbrellya, now is not the time."

She watched him glare, his eyes narrowing, "we sacrificed ourselves." She whispered quietly, looking away, "but don't worry about it, you don't have to continue to feel obligated to make me part of your life Harry. It's honestly no big deal, you can do your thing, okay?"

"My thing?" He scoffed, "what? What are you talking about?"

"Y'know the..." she cringed and lifted a shoulder, "whatever makes you happy is your thing, Harry."

"You're my thing," he answered moving across the room, "why would you ever think other wise?"

"I mean..." She pursed her lips and looked towards the door, "I think that speaks for itself honestly."

"It's strange you not being restrained anymore."

"I've always been this way," she answered watching him as he stepped closer, "I just had to be more careful because it is everything in Suri's power to make you happy. I'm still learning."

"I like it," he shrugged, "you're so honest, it's nice." Harry was in front of her now and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, it was soft and sweet and entirely too short. Abbrellya leaned forward as he pulled away to follow him and he pressed his hands to her shoulders to keep her from falling both of their eyes meeting, "Bre.."

* * *

It was harder than Harry had thought it would be to suddenly be normal. Part of him wanted to move on as if none of it happened, as if it was Christmas but it wasn't anymore. The both of them had died and lived through a war, the both of them had suffered through the loss of each other all because of his idiotic choice.

Abbrellya was easier to forgive. She understood the pressure he was under at the time and yes it had hurt but she wasn't upset ultimately over the fact, he was laying in her bed wasn't he? Not Ginny's. He was with her... no one else.

She had woke before him and instead of getting up she laid there watching him, Harry laying on his back practically naked with a sheet covering his body as he slept. Her warm, snoring, restless, beautiful Harry. Abbrellya wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and curl against but she was nervous. This reminded her of Hogwarts, a few of their first nights sharing a bed, she had stayed awake for hours watching him. Of course then she had shared his dreams and eased them when they got bad but she wasn't able to do that anymore so she just watched.

It wasn't until soft morning light glared through the windows did he stir, he stretched his arms above his head and glanced over towards her his hand reaching out and as soon as it touched her arm he let out a sigh the panic on his face easing, "Bre," he whispered grabbing at her.

Abbrellya laid still, quiet, watching. He shook out his curly messy hair - the longer it got the curlier it got, and reached for his glasses. She shut her eyes feigning sleep and felt him get up, part of her cursed her choice but not even five minutes later he was back.

She felt the bed moving and then his lips to her shoulder, "Bre, wake up," fresh mint breath covered her face from above and she blinked a few times opening her eyes to glance at him. He smiled a breathless smile down at her looking much more awake than a second ago, "good morning."

"Hi," she muttered, watching him carefully.

"I have been wanting to wake you up for some time," he whispered quietly, "can I kiss you?"

 _Oh fuck yes,_ Abbrellya thought. She had been missing his touch, his lips for months. "Yeah," she nodded and Harry bent down pressing his lips to hers for a small kiss, pulling back after a second.

Harry's smile was bright, "do you remember the first time you kissed me?"

"You mean attacked you?" She asked with a chuckle, stretching slightly from under him.

"You," he winked, "can attack me anytime, Abbrellya." She swallowed roughly flushing before dropping her eyes, "so are you gonna show me around Paris?"

"We'll be total tourist."

"I've never been a tourist," he mused dropping from his pose to lay against her, his cheek over her heart. She rubbed his arms, nuzzling his hair and smiled to herself, "Bre, you still want this right?" he asked after a second and she blinked. This was new to her, she didn't see him being this way often.

"What? You?"

"Yeah, even though it's different I'm still the one?"

She nodded, kissing his forehead, "yeah, you're still the one.. You're always the one."

Harry lifted up and smiled, "Oh, Bre..."

* * *

Abbrellya leaned back against the back of the tub, his eyes shut as she bathed. She was so relaxed she wanted to ignore Harry as he called her name just on the other side of the bathroom door, his knuckles knocking against the wood of it.

"Babygirl?"

"Hm?" When nothing was said she peeked an eye open and saw Harry standing before her, smiling, "Harry!"

"Hey," he was grinning, his eyes not meeting hers as they trailed over her body in the clear water. "Smelt like mint," he mused and took a step forward.

"Get out," she chided, "I'm relaxing."

"I could relax you," he answered and she watched him drop down next to her, smiling as their eyes finally locked. And then she realized what exactly it was, what exactly it was that had kept his mind so busy all day. Instead of enjoying everything he had been distant. Now she got it, he was nervous. Harry was never nervous, not once, he was always dominate, sexually aggressive and confident.

But she watched it flash across his eyes - his nerves. Oh, what she wouldn't give to ease into his mind and figure out what he was thinking.

As the silence drug on Harry's smile started falling, he cleared his throat and fell back on his heels, "dinner is ready, room service just brought it up - don't take too long or it'll get cold." He gave her a forced smile now and stood.

Abbrellya shifted, "if only we were two wizards who could easily warm it back up." Her voice was quiet, soft, quivering as she said this eyes on the water but she knew he stopped.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked and she glanced up to see him turning around, "need some help there?"

"I..." Abbrellya looked at his legs, "y-yes."

Harry smirked to himself, _not rejection..._ And stepped forward pulling his shirt off, before unbuttoning his jeans Abbrellya watched him through her lashes wishing she was more covered as she flushed a pink tentative blush. She watched with wide eyes his hands slipping between his waistband and fold his pants down before she quickly looked away ignoring the small chuckle that Harry made. He slipped into the warm water behind her folding his legs up and pulling back against his chest. She shivered slightly when his cool hands pressed to her body but soon relaxed against his chest trying not to think about the fact the two of them were naked.

"Is this what you are using?" He asked, holding out the eucalyptus and mint scented bath gel. Abbrellya nodded, her mouth felt numb nodding was the best response. Harry smiled, "my favorite." He pressed his palms to her shoulders rubbing them softly, and then kissed her forehead, "still get nervous around me? This is worse than any time before."

She hummed closing her eyes.

"We've bathed together before, Bre, calm down."

"I'm calm!" She snapped with a glare forming behind her lids.

Harry laughed quietly, "there she is." Abbrellya hummed again, a new blush covering her body, "I want to stay here forever," he whispered rubbing his chin against the top of her head.

"Forever is a long time."

"It's what I want to offer you," Harry whispered and his playful tone was gone again, "I shouldn't been here."

Abbrellya opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder, "it's okay I'm just nervous, it's quiet nice."

Harry gave a bleak smile, "no, no... I mean _here._ Alive, breathing, a person."

Abbrellya bit her bottom lip, frowning, "you're supposed to be alive Harry."

"I don't think so babygirl. Ron called it borrowed time."

"Where else would you be?"

"I was killed, you killed me - er, Suri." He let out a quiet sigh, "that's the way it's supposed to be."

She shifted in the water, so she was on her knees facing him, "I am glad you are here, Harry, and so are a lot of other people." His eyebrow hitched up, "don't talk like this anymore. I didn't come out of this perfect and untouched myself, Harry Potter."

"I know, baby," he cupped her cheeks and looked very much older than almost 18 as they stared at each other, finally he sighed, "I need you in my life, Abbrellya, don't let me leave you again."

"I don't want to," she answered honestly, "I want to be the only one you ever think about."

"Already are, Bre," he whispered shutting his eyes and a smile spread across his lips, "let me show you?" When he opened his eyes again he looked every bit of 17 and horny, and she had a flash back to them on the couch after she went into hiding. _Let me show you._ A set of nerves flooded her system and she cleared her throat leaning back slightly, she didn't know what to do plan and simple. Harry had the upper hand on this one and that thought made her nervous more than that it made her shiver. She didn't like not having the upper hand she didn't like it one bit.

He looked at her with a smile that read, _mine._ He owned every single part of her and he knew it, his eyes were bright as he watched her and he was patient.

She bit her lip nervously before reaching out towards him, sliding her hand against his arm and upwards to his shoulder. Harry tilted his neck when her fingers brushed against his muscles there a quiet groan escaping his lips, she pulled back with wide eyes, "sorry?"

"No, no," he shook his head, "it's good." Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced down and as if to prove his point his cock twitched. Abbrellya giggled quietly looking away, "laughing isn't a turn on," he growled playfully and reached towards her. His hand wrapped around her upper arm before pulling her forward and letting her fall against his chest. She smiled despite herself and pressed her lips to his chin, then his cheek, "give me a kiss." She complied, her lips moving to his lips. It was different than with Suri. Everything with Suri was driven, it was hard it was fast. It was like kissing with a fire under you, kissing because you were dying.

Kissing Abbrellya was soft, it was slow, it was building. It was passion. Her kisses were like roses and chocolate, her kisses were love.

Harry pushed his fingers through her dry hair, taking the clip out with his other hand and letting it fall into the tub the tips getting wet. His mouth opened against hers and his tongue slipped out, the two of them intertwined and when her thigh brushed against his cock he moaned loudly against her lips before his head fell back. Abbrellya stared down at him a moment, blinking slowly and then a small smile spread across her lips - _I did that to him._ She wanted to jump for joy, a part of her wanted to apparate back to the Weasley's just to rub it in Ginny's face - but she refrained, not because she was a better person but because she wanted to hear it again. Her hand slipped down his chest dragging her nails softly against his tight, tanned skin until she got to his hips where she pushed her fingers through the hair that lead from his belly button down and then his cock. She wrapped her fingers around him and gave it a slow stroke.

Harry moaned again. His eyes hard as he watched her, she pushed down against him and back up again, smiling as another moan escaped his lips. Again and again and each time her fingers brushed against the head of his shaft he moaned out, his fingers there in knots around the tub railing he wanted to pick her up and slam into her. He just wanted to fuck. He was ready. Beyond ready. There were no distractions anymore, it was just them. As he tensed she noticed and dropped her hand immediately, "you okay?"

"You've got to stop worrying about me babygirl," his voice was low and husky, the words were serious, "I want you so much."

She blushed at his tone and looked down wrapping her arms around herself, Harry stood the water sloshing out of the tub and he picked her up cradling her small frame to his chest while he walked her out of the bathroom. Their lips pressed against each others again, he drug his tongue over her bottom lip before his teeth bit down on it with a small suckle Abbrellya gasped quietly and his tongue slipped between the parted lips giving hers a small flick before pulling back. "You're cute when you blush," he whispered, nuzzling her nose. They were at the bed now but he didn't want to put her down, not yet, so he kept her in his arms on his lap and he slid his hands down her body, his palm gliding between her legs using his own to open hers.

One of her hands wrapped around the wrist between her legs, her nails gripping the skin tightly, and he pressed his fingers against her clit with a rough rub. "Ahh," she gasped out letting her head fall back against her shoulder, Harry stared down her body from his view lips against her ear and his teeth skimmed over her ear lobe bringing out another gasp before he pushed one finger into her opening.

"You're so wet," he whispered lewdly and she squirmed against him, her ass brushing his length. "Do you want this baby?"

"Y-yes," she whispered back with her eyes tightly shut, "I do Harry."

"Good," he bit her neck, continuing to push against her, his palm rubbing over her clit and his fingers swirling inside, pulling out only to add another still using his palm to rub her clit slowly, "you're so beautiful," he murmured licking a droplet of water off her body the two hadn't even dried they were both wet and dripping. "Stunning," his voice was light as he promised the word, kiss after kiss on her shoulder and neck and forehead. One hand pushing into her, the other trailing fingers up and down her thigh, across her hips, up her side and then he cupped her breast dragging his thumb over her nipple.

"Gah," she looked down at the feeling, shocked by how much it affected her.

"Oh," Harry sounded amused, brushing her sensitive nipple again, "this the place, hm?" He mused quietly, the fingers inside of her hooked slightly on the their way out and she jumped at that feeling another moan escaping unfiltered, "oh this too?"

His breath was tickling her neck, his fingers brushing against a place she wasn't aware would feel so good and another against her nipple Harry giving them both equal attention. Her breathing was coming out in hot pants and she knew the feeling that was building. She had felt it before on the couch, the first night he promised to love her forever. Her thighs pressed hard against his knees and Harry kept them pulled apart, "no, no, you'll cum just like this." He hissed out, nipping her neck. He pulled his fingers out and drug the wetness up against her clit moving them slowly against the swollen bud watching as she shut her eyes gasping out her pants. "Let go," he whispered against her temple, tweaking her nipple roughly before pulling it with a roll between his thumb and forefinger and she came.

A gush of emotion came tumbling out as she loudly moaned, leaning against his body with a sigh her thighs shaking against his legs and her nails digging against his skin in a hard grip. Harry didn't stop touching her, he pushed his fingers right back in, his palm back against her clit. He could feel her walls clenching around him and moved towards the other nipple, his fingers dancing over her left breast now, "again?" He asked excitedly - he hadn't ever been more turned on then he was right now. Jesus was she hot.

She stayed quiet but a smile played across her lips that made Harry want to die, his tweaked the nipple roughly and gave it a tug and a twist, hooked fingers brushing over the spot and there it was. Her whole body sagging against his again as she let go not bothering to hid herself this time - she hadn't even recovered from the last one yet. "H-Harry," she gasped her hands against his legs clutching for him, "hold me?" She asked in the breathy tone and Harry did just that. Moving the two of them to lay back on the bed, he wrapped around her body laying over top of her and nuzzling into her neck.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" He asked with a wide grin watching her flushed face burrow against his chest.

"Mm," she hummed out, his fingers brushing against his back and down to his backside giving it a squeeze, "your turn."

"I want to be inside of you," he spoke against her lips, giving her a quick kiss and grabbing his wand. He said a protection charm, before pressing his hands to her hips. Abbrellya looked up at him with a shy smile, the two of them sharing the moment and he brushed himself against her wet opening. And then Harry pushed in. He moved slowly, slower than either thought he would. He filled her, he didn't stop until he was completely sheathed, "you okay babygirl?" He asked with a quiet voice, looking down at her giving a soft smile.

"Y-yes," she muttered, "you gotta stop worrying about me, baby." She added trying to joke with him, Harry smirked shaking his head at her terrible joke.

"Don't tempt me," he said darkly glad she was lightening the mood and he nibbled her neck, her chin, her lips moving slowly back and forth feeling her relax against him and it wasn't until her head fell back against the bed and her fingers loosened the hold they had on the bedding did he allow himself to let go. He drug his fingers down her chest nipping and kiss each and every part he could touch, his hips arched into her and let himself go. "Oh Merlin, Bre," he gasped out, fingers hard against her sides gripping her close.

She stared at him with a wide smile, there it was. It was the bathtub all over again. Harry's moan came from deep within, he pulled her close with one arm the other jerked her legs open a little wider and bent her knee as pushed into her, giving his hips a slow circle when he was deep inside, "c'mon baby," he breathed, "cum for me." He was speaking through a hiss and she could tell he was about to cum himself. "Breeeeee," he drug her name out, demanding her attention and she blushed that she got caught staring down at their hips. "Right here, baby," he whispered pressing his forehead to hers, lips taking hers as he held her down. He moved his hand up her thigh and back to her clit moving slowly as he pumped into her roughly.

"H-Harry!" She gasped out at the feeling, speaking against his lips.

"There, right here baby," he answered with his eyes shut and with one last jerk of his hips she toppled over the edge again, Harry following right behind her. His hips stuttered forward and he pushed in fully, a quiet moan fell from her lips when her sensitive walls felt his cock twitching. Harry kissed her softly, "Bre..."

* * *

Kiko-howyadoin'? (Anyone watch TFS? Tien is bae in their version. Ahem. Anyway.)

 **IIporpammep:** Drunk. Harry makes poor choices when drunk.. Recovering from drunk and being sober he realizes his choice and how much he hates it. How much he hates himself.  
 **CeCeCandy:** (Please note the use of baby/babygirl. I had you in mind.) Sorry about the typo in the last title - I fixed it, thank you for the catch! Abbrellya was hard to write in that sense, she was conflicted with herself. With who she was. With who Suri was and had to figure it all out and she took it out on the one person she could. The person she loved.  
 **Olivander7:** Thank you, hun!  
 **Guest (assuming same guest?):** I know right? Though I do have a thing for Charlie. Eeh. Probably because we don't see much of him and he is totally different from the others. Gosh a dream boat. Great with animals, straPPING, SEEKER BUILD. PLAYS WITH DRAGONS. _OHSWOOOOOON._

~Kiz


End file.
